Addiction
by BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27
Summary: Never in my life have I wanted something or someone so bad. He isn't my type, nothing about Lucas Scott was what I wanted. Nothing about him is good for me, but he has slowly become my greatest addiction and I truly hate him for it. But god do I love him.
1. Chapter 1

In life people have addictions of many drugs, alcohol, sex anything really can make you have an addiction. I never had one, never suffered from something that made me want it more the anything. It's almost surprising at 18 I have never craved something to an over extent but I haven't and being I have a parent that is both a drug addict and alcoholic it's even more surprising but I have been good about it.

Well I was good about it.

Being in high school I have had a pretty normal life. I am best friends with the head cheerleader, best friends with the shy tutor and fairly good friends with the punk, gothic artist/cheerleader. My life is just easy, go to school, go to cheerleading, and go to my house where I try to stay out of my father's way. Every day the same thing every day the same routine for years, and seven months ago it again all changed.

Seven months ago I went to a party and my life changed faster than I would have liked, well would have thought possible. Seven months ago I met him. He came crashing into my life like a freight train and since that day he hasn't left. I was not expecting him, not one bit and I wasn't expecting to fall for him, but I did and he become the one addiction I never want to get rid of.

He was the last person you would ever pair me up with; I mean I never would pair me up with him. His bad boy attitude, his chain smoking habit I hate, his moments of drinking too much and becoming the biggest ass in the world. He was gorgeous he was but he wasn't for me, I never would have put him with me.

An addiction is classified as the state of being enslaved to a habit or practice or to something that is psychologically or physically habit-forming, as narcotics, to such an extent that its cessation causes severe trauma.

And all that above describes him, all that from the top to the very last line. Lucas Scott flew into my life and made me want him like no other. He was like a slow forming addiction. He was like a craving that I never seem to get enough of and he changed me in ways I never thought I would. My body aches for his touch, his rough hands moving along every curve of me, it itches for him when he is near and cries for him when he's gone. My lips tingle with the feeling of his against mine and even when they're not I still feel them; I feel the smooth pink lips against mine. The taste of his cigarettes on his breath and the way my whole body seems to fit perfectly against his, everything about me it's perfectly against his.

Damn him.

I try to stay away, I know being with the brooding bad boy is wrong but I can't stop it. I can't control it, I need him, I want him, and I'm addicted to him.

* * *

**This is just a small preview to a new story I am thinking about starting. This is such a very short preview of it but I wanted all your opinions on it ahead. I know I have so many stories going on but I can't help that I have severe writers block on them and though its slow I will update. I plan on finishing all. Just this one has been stuck in my head and I can't get it out so that is my reason and I'm sticking to it hehe!!**

**This story will be pretty different then my others but still the good old Brucas so YAY!!!**

**Please review and let me know if you all want an update or just want me to stop haha**

**Xoxo ~Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

My life some days feels like a really bad movie. Not just bad but terrible. It's one of those movies with a slow beginning, so slow that you can go to the bathroom, make dinner, have a phone conversation and come back and still haven't missed a thing. I think I have lost the remote to this movie because if I knew where it was I would fast forward through all this boring stuff about life and get to the good parts, the great parts.

I mean not everything about it is bad. I have my school life, my Peyton, my Rachel, my Haley. I have everyone loving me at school and I have my cheer squad. I have to perfect movie high school life but my home life is not a movie I want to be in. I hate that movie part.

My alarm went off about an hour ago telling me to get up but I didn't need it since I didn't sleep much last night. Last night was a bad night. We have a few bad nights and though they have become less regular they still come around.

I hate those nights.

It's Friday so I know for the weekend I don't want to come home. I just want to spend the weekend at one of my best friend's houses because I just don't want to be here all weekend. Yet I know I have to watch because once I start to wonder a little he yanks me back. Like a dog on a leash getting yanked back to walk steady next to my owner and I get yanked hard. I get slapped hard back into reality where I once again realize my life will never be like theirs.

Two hours is how long I have until school and I should be getting up to get ready but I don't. I just lay here on my bed thinking, studying ever crack, every design and every angle. I don't know what I am trying to see but I am just staring at it like it is some coded message or something. Like my ceiling will tell me what to do, how to get out.

"Stupid." I mumble climbing off my bed and into the hallway. I head down the hall to grab two towels out of my closet hearing the door squeak on the hinges as the door glides open. Taking the big puffy white one and thinner blue one I shut the door walking back to into bathroom.

I place my phone on the counter next to the sink and throw my towels over the curtain holder at the far right side so they don't get wet. Turning the water on I lets my hand feel it until it's as hot as I want it then pulling the plug turning the bath into the shower. I strip out of my old worn tank top and black fuzzy pajama pants studying my figure in the mirror.

I stand looking at myself in my pink lace bra and matching pink laced panties and I hate it. I use to think I was pretty. I mean everyone tells me how gorgeous I am but telling me that now is impossible.

He took that thought away from me.

My once hazel eyes with such life in them have dulled to just a deep empty brown. My once silk like hair has become stringy looking and my small frame is covered with some cuts and a few fresh bruises. Turning to look at my back I can see where the black leather strapped hit hard across my once clear flesh.

It doesn't really hurt anymore. I have realized if I don't fight it after a few hits he gets bored and wanders off to the kitchen for another drink but the pain that I do feel is the scared one. The one that says this will always be my life and accept it.

I don't want to accept it.

The bathroom is filled with steam and that's ok with me because it stops me from staring at what I can't change. I pull the curtain closed as I step in and the hot water at first burns but I don't jump out of it, I just stand there until my skin gets use to the scolding water. It doesn't take too long being as I love the hot and as I stand there I throw my head back running my hands through my stringy dark locks and squeeze water out just for it to fill up again. I see the red bumps forming on my stomach from the hot water but I still don't turn it down just step further into it.

Once the scolding hot water turns to ice I get out and dry off. Twisting my hair up in my blue towel and wrapping the puffy white one tight around me, I walk over studying my appearance again hoping it would change or something but it doesn't. The marks are still there and sadly no matter how much I pray for them to leave they will always be there.

I walk from my warm bathroom into my ice cold feeling bedroom digging for some clothes to wear for school. I have money, won't lie I have lots of money so my house is large. My clothes are from the picking and if I want something I can just slide that little piece of plastic yet I don't. It's his money, the money is all his and the only reason I have so many clothes is because he needs my appearance to be up to par. Hence why all those pretty little marks are on my stomach, back, and sometimes my arms and when it's on my arms I have to wear a long sleeve shirt. He doesn't do my arms to much since I am a cheerleader. Only thing I really wanted that he let me keep after everything happened, but that being the case my back gets the blunt of the beating.

But it doesn't hurt anymore. I think I have become numb to pain.

My jeans are snug on my hips and thighs, and the shirt is tight on her body. Walking back into the bathroom I squeeze the remaining water from my hair and grab my blow dryer. It takes about 10 minutes to completely dry it all. I plug in my straightner and grab my makeup from under the sink and start it as the straightner heats up.

I finish my make up making sure I look like perfection like he wishes and do my hair quickly before heading out of the bathroom.

The whole way down the hall I hear the noise of the snoring. Almost like a loud bear coming from the couch and when I round the corner there he lays. In his perfect expensive suit there he lays across the couch passed out drunk with a beer slipping from his right hand spilling on the floor. I should clean it up, get down and grab the bottle, wipe up the mess but I'm not.

Will I pay for it later?

Most likely but right now I don't care. I just shut the door to the large home and head to my car before heading to school.

* * *

The day has been so long. I am so unbelievable tired and the fact I have just one class left is almost making me want to do a cartwheel in the middle of the hall. I really enjoy coming to school only because its time away but on Friday I hate it because I know I have the weekend ahead so I just want it to end.

"What you doing tonight?" my best friend Rachel asks as we stand at my locker getting books out for my last period of the day.

"I don't know." I shrug grabbing my Lit. book and chemistry, "Did we have Chem. homework?" I ask and Rachel stands scrunching up her face like she is trying to think back.

"Umm…no." she tells me after a long pause of thinking and I know odds are good she just doesn't remember. She just says no because she knows even if we do have it she isn't going to do it but it's not that easy for me. I miss an assignment my dad gets a call I get a little hit.

So with making a mental note to head back to chemistry and ask I shove the book in my bag, "But anyway what's going on?"

"Well there is party tonight that I really want to go too. It just you know it's not really Peyton's scene and for sure not Haley's." she tells me and I just nod. Normally Rachel's parties aren't Haley or Peyton's scene. Hell most the time they aren't my scene but I still always go. I will always be by my best friend's side and truthfully it's only so I don't have to be home.

"Well of course." I tell her. As much as I love Haley and Peyton, Rachel is truly my best friend. Since I was little it was kind of us against the world and until a couple years ago she knew everything about my life. But not anymore.

"Ok good because I really want to go, but I don't want to go alone. Thanks B you are the best." She smiles happy patting me on the back and I try all I can not to cringe at the pain shooting through body, "Are you ok?" she questions and then I cringe at the thought I guess I didn't hide the pain to well, not good.

"Oh yeah fine I think I just pulled something yesterday at cheer." I lie perfectly and she stands a second I guess trying to go over everything we did.

"Well stretch better next time bitch." She shrugs and I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah...I will." I agree shoving my books in my locker and slamming the door shut.

* * *

Ok quickly remind me why I came to this party? This really isn't my scene, hell it's not even Rachel's. I mean it's a party yeah but there is so much stuff going on. There is of course the drinking, but then the people having sex on the couch is really too much. I have been to some places where they get pretty cozy the couch but some couple in the back corner are seriously having full blown sex. The house is filled so much with smoke it's almost suffocating and then there is a guy in the corner who keeps staring at me with glazed over eyes.

He is really freaking me out and to make the night so much better my best friend I bragged about loving so much is off somewhere I don't know. So here I sit alone, bored, tired and debating if my house is better than this place. Least at home I know what to expect from the ass here not a clue.

The guy is really weird. I feel alarmingly uncomfortable under his gaze as I stand here in the kitchen. Like no matter which way I shift his eyes follow me and I'm not hundred perfect sure how much I enjoy it. Now you get past the glazed over eyes and the look that just screams trouble he is cute. His black t-shirt that hugs his body perfectly showing off his muscular arms and what hides what I just assume an even more perfect tones chest and stomach. His face though I must say pretty gorgeous it isn't the pretty boy, business suit type gorgeous you see. It's like sexy, like I will take you into this back room and screw the hell out of you, bad boy, don't expect me to want you longer then the night sexy.

I glance up at his eyes that seem to be piercing through me from across the room and those perfect looking lips that holding a cigarette between them curve into a smirk and I know quickly realize the reason his gaze is so intent on me is because I'm staring just as much at him.

I quickly break the gaze looking around the room at something else and it's almost ire when I look back to the corner he had made his spot most the night he is gone. My eyes dart around the room looking anywhere for him, wondering where he went and find it empty. Well not empty just empty of his presences.

It is weird that he just vanished almost in to then air but before I have a chance to even process where he went someone else is in front of me and that someone actually weird's me out more. I mean the blue eyed corner standing boy didn't weird me out as much as make me wonder. This person in front of me just straight up weird's me out. His hair is like all greasy and gross, his eyes are like an almost dark evil black it seems they are completely glazed over and yeah I'm maybe a little nervous.

"Hey sexy." His drunken slur speaks to me and his breath just reeks of beer and weed. It makes my stomach churn and my whole body cringe, "You liking the party?" he asks and I just give a small nod trying to side step past him. However he just steps with me, "Where you going don't you want to talk to me?"

"No I just need to go find someone." I lie as I once again move to go past him and again he steps in front of me.

"I think you found someone." He smirks and his yellow teeth make me once again sick.

"Yeah you not really the person I am looking for." I kind of mumble and again try to step by, "Will you get the hell out of me way?" I snap and his nasty smile once again appears.

"You know for a cute girl you have a dirty mouth." He smiles as he starts walking me backwards until I'm against the wall, "I like that." he winks at me and honestly though this might scare some girls. Being alone with a guy as gross as this pushing you up against the wall, the fear of not knowing what he might do doesn't really scare me at all. I have been pushed against a wall before. I have been slapped, kicked, shoved so unless this guy throws me onto a bed and tries something right now I am not scared at all.

"Get off of me." I growl pushing him a little and he lets out a deep chuckle.

"I don't want too." He smirks leaning extremely close to me and I'll tell you right now if this guy puts his gross, beer stained, weed smoking mouth anywhere near my lips I will hit him so hard he will never be able to operate whatever the small thing he is working with, "This is a real nice skirt." He comments and I cringe a little when his hand slowly runs up my leg, "You seem like the type that would slip out of it easy." He smirks and just as his hand starts to trail up my knee goes back for a hard kick.

However I don't even have time to do anything before some has him yanked off me and the guy gets a hard hit in the jaw.

"God damn it Luke!" the guy curses as he stumbles back and I realize that Luke is the guy from the corner. Yet he doesn't even register he just hit the guy just walks to the counter making sure to be positioned between us as he grabs a cup.

"You are in the way of my keg." He shrugs like it was all that the problem was as he fills up his cup.

"So you hit me! Damn it Lucas you busted open my jaw." He growls at him as he wipes some blood off his lip with the back of his hand.

"Your right I did." Luke, or Lucas whatever he goes by says but again doesn't seem to care so much as he doesn't look at him just wipes off the counter where the beer over flowed.

"Whatever." He shrugs trying to get past him to me again but the Lucas guy takes his hand again not looking at him but shoving him back, "What the hell Scott?!" ok now I'm lost what the hell is this guy's name?

"I highly suggest you go clean up that lip." He growls finally looking at him.

"I saw her first Lucas!"

"Again I highly suggest you go get that cleaned up." He growls again taking a step closer to him clearly not at all as grossed out about this guy's mouth as I was, "I just cleaned that carpet and if you get blood on it I swear to god."

The guy just stands still like they are having almost a stare off before finally breaking the gaze looking at me then back at the, Luke, Lucas, Scott person and mumbling "Whatever." And walking off.

"Thanks." I finally say after a moment of just awkwardly standing still and the guy in front of me watches the other guy walk away out of the view.

"He was just in the way of my beer." He somewhat mumbles grabbing his beer and walking off.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't exactly how I wanted it to go but I think it turned out alright. There was a part I wanted to put in here but since it would have made the whole first meeting seem weird I decided to put it in the next chapter.**

**Sorry its shorter then I like but I hope you enjoyed!**

**But anyway what do you all think? Well review and let me know.**

**Review :))**


	3. Authors Note

**ATTENTION MY LOVES!**

**I HAVE SOME NEWS THAT ALL WRITERS HATE!!**

**MY COMPUTER HAS BROKEN!**

I know it is terrible and I seriously want to cry :( I mean I use my computer everyday and for the last week I have been not having one! Sadly I won't be getting it back for about another week possibly two!

Now as so sad that is I have some news I hope you all enjoy. Over the next two weeks while I wait I am writing. Like right now when my brother is off his computer and my sister isn't on my mom's I am writing. I even have a notebook so when an idea pops up I write it down when I have free time.

So that being said I going to make a promise that I am going to try so hard to stick to since you all deserve it and that is I will be updating when I get my computer back and everything typed ALL my stories.

I was actually almost done with my The Dangerous Games we Play chapter when the terrible thing took place! I am hoping since its not my hard drive that isn't messed up I don't lose anything but I again don't know! They said they would try but they can't make promises!

Now even though I get my computer (fingers crossed) back in two weeks I still need time to type it all and send it to my computer from my brothers. So… that again being said the list below are the stories I will be updating and writing for while I wait!

The Dangerous Games We Play

New Town, Same Heart

Small Lies Cause Big Problems

Addiction

Love, Lust, Lies

5 years, 3 months, 15 days

Life Goes On

I know that some of my stories aren't there and that is Best Friends Right? And Be that Way and sadly those maybe al little longer. Being as Be That Way is the sequel to my first love The Other Side of Life I want to make the ending of it really perfect! Give my Brucas what they deserve in the end. It is coming to an end so I want it to be something that doesn't disappoint.

Then Best Friends Right I am just plan stuck! If any of my readers have an suggestions on that one I am all ears and just PM and let me know!

Also the other stories that are on my profile but aren't listed are my sisters and since she is on spring break and has more access to my brother's computer while we are at work she will probably be updating them sometime this week. I really don't know so don't hold me to it!

So again I hope that you all look for my updates coming up and I hope you stick with me since I have been terrible with my updates far!

But look for them my loves.

Love much

Lexi


	4. Chapter 3

"What are we doing tonight?" I ask Rachel as I sit on her bed. It's Saturday night and I don't want to just sit here. Honestly I somewhat what to go back to where we were last night just because I want to see _him_ again. I can't help it, I know we talked all of five minutes and after he hit that guy and disappeared I didn't see him the rest of the night yet I still keep thinking of him. The way he moved without a care, how he defended me yet acted like it was no big deal at all. No one has defended me like that before, stepped in and punched someone for standing to close. Kind of wish I could just keep that Luke, Lucas, Scott person in my pocket and pull him out when Richard got angry. I'm pretty sure he could hold his own.

"I don't know what do you want to do tonight?" Rachel asks as she goes through her closet of clothes, "This doesn't fit you want it?" She asks.

"Sure." I shrug always loving when my friend's clean out their closets. Now don't get me wrong I have clothes, like tons of clothes but Rachel's parents are rich much like mine and yet they also travel a lot; like last summer she stayed in Paris for the whole summer. Well since Richard so kindly puts me on a limit I haven't got anything Paris like in a long time.

"Yeah well there is a party tonight but I don't know if you want to go."

"Where is it?" I ask a little too eagerly and my best friend raises her eyebrow at me.

"At Teddy's." She says slowly eyeing me for a second before shaking it off, "It's kind of the same crowd as last night."

"Well you want to go?" I ask trying to act like I do not want to go to see if he is there or not.

"Yeah I mean if you want sure." Rachel shrugs as she goes through her closet, "Yeah well I'm going to take a shower if you want to head home shower and get ready I'll pick you up there."

"Umm…yeah ok." I hesitantly agree scratching my eyebrow really not wanting to go home. I like going three days without seeing him and I really don't want to break that record.

"B you ok?"

"Fine." I lie jumping off the bed grabbing the clothes Rachel was giving me, "I'll just come back over when I'm done and we can head off."

"Alright see you soon." She calls as she walks down the hall to her bathroom.

I wait hesitantly thinking before walking out. Rachel's house is dark, quiet, yet it's not spooky quiet like mine. It isn't scary, you don't feel like the boogie man is hiding in the closet but I guess sadly my boogie man isn't in the closet, he is always in clear view.

* * *

"_Brooke!_"I cringe at my own name as the door shuts behind me. I tried to be quiet, I tried to let it shut loud so he knew I was home but sadly I did and sadly he knows I am. Yet I am not as scared as I normally am, I never know what I am walking in on, what his state is going to be but this time he called me Brooke, when it's Brooke I am safe.

"Hey Daddy…" I nervously smile walking into the office finding him digging through his desk, "What are you looking for?"

"Just a paper." I know it's a lie as he slams his drawers around but I don't push it. Whatever he is looking for is not my business and whatever he wants I am not caring to know.

"Oh ok." I nod standing a few more moments bouncing from on foot to the other looking at him, "I'm going out tonight." I inform him hating when I speak to him I seem to never have a voice.

"Alright honey, I have a meeting with Tokyo in a few minutes over the phone." He tells me and I slowly nod watching him move around his office before walking out.

I breathe out a long breath as I head up my stairs to my room. I guess we are having a good day. Wish we had more like this.

* * *

I don't know what I want to wear. I need to have something to cover the up the hand mark that is fading on my arm but at the same time I want to look cute. I need something that doesn't show much skin but I want to look sexy, I want the whole sex appeal working for me and as I stand here studying my choices in clothes the knock at the door makes me freeze as the door pushes open.

"Hey Brooke I…" And I hear his voice trail off as he walks in seeing me standing there, I had removed my shirt earlier to try things on and now stand in my bra with all my cuts in clear view.

"What's up?" I pull the clothes shirt around over me to cover up the sight yet he stays focused hurt all across his face as he walks in the room towards me and I feel every muscle in my body tense up. He steps back behind me lift my shirt looking at the bruises, "It's ok." Instantly flies from my lips knowing what he is thinking.

He normally doesn't remember what he has done. He drinks so much that when he is in his drunken state it's like a blackout. I want to blame him, I want to hate him and a part of me does but it's hard since when he is sober he is my daddy again. The man who gave me piggy back rides and protected me from the world. Up until a few years ago he was that man and I go to bed every night wishing the unanswered prayer he will somehow come back.

"I did it again." He whispers I know cursing everything inside of him. He has a problem, I know he does. He drinks to erase the pain and when the pain doesn't disappear as fast as he wants he drinks more and more until he is completely numb.

"I'm fine." I lie and I know he feels me shaking by him being close to me and I know again his insides are breaking him. What is funny though he sees what he does and it hurts him, he will go downstairs try not to think about it but the thought takes over his mind so he will grab a drink to erase it, then the other night occurrence will happen all over again.

It's like I can't win.

"I won't do it again." He tries to promise but we both know that's not true, he promised never to do it the last six times it has happened the past few months.

"It's ok Daddy I swear." I step back fixing my shirt, I would cry right now but honestly I don't think I know how to cry anymore. I'm almost more than positive tears have been all dried out in my eyes, "But what did you need?"

"I was…I was going to say take the car." He says barely making a noise as he stays focused on me.

"Alright." I nod wrapping my arms protective around my body, "But I need to get ready."

"Ok." He walks towards the door pausing as he turns back to look at me. He is staring at me and his eyes hurt only because they look so guilty, but how guilty can someone be if they just do it again, "I'm sorry baby girl." He hugs me tight and I can't help but stiffen in his embrace, "You are my little girl and I love you so much." He kisses the top of my head and I nod, "I won't hurt you anymore." He holds me a little longer before slowly letting me go and walking out the room shutting the door.

I want to believe him, I won't to think he won't hurt me again but sadly,

I don't.

* * *

"Teddy!" Rachel squeals throwing her arms around his neck, "I got it!" She cheers excited finally making a shot in the red plastic solo cup.

"Well I know my lady, it's all about the wrist snap." He tosses the ball making, like many of his shots with ease.

I feel like I am standing her awkwardly. Rachel mix with the people well and even though I wanted to come I feel like everyone is looking at me like 'what is that girl doing here?' Rachel knows them all but I don't. I don't know anyone other than Teddy but even him I only know because of Rachel.

"My dearest Brooke." Teddy calls through a drunken slur across the room, "Would you my lovely like to be on my team for the next round of pong?" He questions in his funny little voice he uses every now and then.

"Umm…" I go to answer; pausing when I see the front door enter and _him_ enter. He if it's even possible looks better tonight then he did last night. His shirt is hanging loose over his jeans, his hair seems to be a bit more tamed tonight but his blue eyes still pierce through me when he looks up at me.

"Luke!" Teddy turns his attention to him, "Pong you want next game with Brooke?" He asks and 'Luke' looks at the table, then me where I offer a more then uncomfortable smile then back at Teddy the responds with, "I don't play with virgins Teddy." He walks passed me, his arm grazing against mine and my jaw drops at his statement.

"Brooke is not a virgin." Teddy chuckles as I let out a nervous laugh tossing a glance at Rachel who is burning holes in 'Luke'.

"She looks like a virgin." He leans up against the counter and I shift uncomfortable at all the eyes looking at me waiting for me to give confirmation on it, "So virgin or not?" He smirks at me over his cup.

"That is none of your damn business!" Rachel snaps and I know she is livid. Rachel is, well tries to be my protector and doesn't let people talk to me how 'Luke' just did. Also side note could someone please let me know this guys true name please.

"My house my business." He shrugs.

"You arrogant ass." Rachel seethes making his smirk just deepen.

"Rach its fine…" I wave my hand at her not at all caring, "He is right it is his house." I agree walking around the wooden table standing in front of him, "But it's not your business."

"I can make it my business real quick." He tells me, his eyes drifting down my body, back up to my eyes, "I will teach you something you definitely won't forget." He smirks and the cockiness that just oozes off this guy is too much. I swear it's like he just thinks he is the shit and maybe at first I came here to see him that thought was quickly erased as soon as he opened his damn mouth.

"Yeah you're not." I tell him taking his drink from his hand, "Thanks."

"Didn't say you could have that _Mary._" He raises his eyebrow at me and it's weird how I just seem to forget everyone in the room, as if all of a sudden it is just me and him.

"It's Brooke." I inform him, "I stopped being Mary about 10th grade." I let him know quickly, why I don't know but still before walking away and out the door into the dark night.

I feel like I can finally breathe again. That for the last five minutes inside I can let out the breath that was being held inside my lungs in a suffocating feeling. That boy is infuriating. What kind of person says what he did to me? Just assuming what he assumed and then laughing like it was funny. Yes of course I played it off well but it makes me so mad that I am not my old self. The old me would have had him begging for me the first time we met, the old me would have made him feel about two feet tall just then and the old me would not have needed my best friend to stand up for me.

I miss the old me.

The screen door a few feet from me slams shut but I just sit still finishing off my beer and sitting the cup on the broken wooden table in front of me. The couch I am on feels slightly wet from the rain earlier that day but I guess that's what you get at a guys house. Couches on the front porch, beer cans in the front yard, and a serious need for some flowers in the front; all guys' houses are the same. Typical.

Leaning back in the damp sofa I see when a red cup is offered turning to see 'Luke' handing it to me.

"Thanks." I mutter not really wanting to talk to him anymore; I got over that one quick.

"Yeah figured since the one you took from me was halfway gone you would need a new one pretty quick." He explains, mood completely changing as he sits down next to me on the damp couch.

I don't respond just sit staring out into the dark night wondering what Richard is doing. I have to go home in the morning and I am wondering if he has spent the whole night drinking himself stupid. I wish he would just get some help because when he isn't drinking he is like how he was earlier. Sweet, loving, caring, the man my mom fell in love with, the man who at one point was my hero and I just want him to get better so that man can come back.

"You are thinking to loud." The brooder next to me says and I crane my head to look at him, "Seriously I can't concentrate with all you're thinking next to me."

"Well what are you trying to concentrate so hard on?" I question because there is nothing out here that should make him think so much.

"You." He simple answer making me even more confused, "See I am trying to figure you out and I can't when you are thinking so much, its distracting."

"How are you so…so bipolar?" I wonder with his moods being so random. Last night he wouldn't talk to me, just punched a guy and kept going, tonight he was a complete ass at first, then he started to try and flirt with me and now he is being freaky nice and confusing. This guy is like nuts. God I hope he isn't like a serial killer.

"I'm not bipolar." He chuckles shaking his head, sipping his beer.

"Really?" I completely disagree, "You have gone into about five different moods since I have known you and that is two days."

"First we are going to get something figured out real quick and that is the fact you do not know me." His mood once again changes, "But secondly, last night I was in a bad mood because of work and my dad so I didn't want to deal with anyone. Let alone some chick who was needing me to rescue her."

"I did not need rescuing!" I snap at that fact he just assumes I need him rescuing me, "I could have taken care of myself just fine."

"Right because him having you pinned against a wall was you taking care of yourself. Alright glad we clarified that. I won't get that mistaken next time…" His sarcasm is just as bad as his cockiness, "But back to my point tonight I was just screwing with you and surprisingly you didn't just recoil back, you _tried_ to put me in my place and then stole my beer."

"Right your house your beer." I roll my eyes, "God do you just think everything is damn yours here?"

"No." He answers his eyes turning gray, making me fidget under his gaze, his eyes seeming to try and read through me, "But you did take it from my hand so it was my beer."

"Won't make that mistake next time." I throw his words back at him crossing my arms tight over my chest, not missing how close he has moved next to me on the couch, "What is your name?" I ask still having to know his real name. I have heard so many things they have called him I can't figure it out.

"Why do you want to know?" He moves even closer and I feel my heart race.

"It's a simple question." I bringing the corner of my bottom lip in my mouth, wiggling more into the couch the closer he gets.

"Well I don't think I want to answer your simple question." I jump when he puts his arm across the back of the couch, "Maybe if you gave me a real reason I would give you my answer."

"Then what is a real reason?" I question wondering why it is so hard to figure out his damn name. Why does he have to complicate it? Just tell me his name. It's not like I asked him to kill someone.

"Why did you come here tonight?"

"Because Rachel invited me." I move more against the arm rest leaning back as he leans closer.

"I don't believe you." He runs his hand up my leg making my whole body quiver.

"We are friends with Teddy." I try again my eyes trying to stay locked on his and not wander down to what his hand is doing.

"That's not the answer either." He glances down at his hand as it slowly trails up the inside of my thigh.

"Well then you give me the reason since you don't seem to like any of my answers." I give up since I feel like no matter what I say he will disagree with.

"You came to see if I was here again…" His thumb slips inside one of the holes in my jeans, his warm touch seeming to burn through my cold skin.

"You are so-"

"Right." He interrupts me looking back in my eyes and it almost scares me how he seems to have a small control of me when he looks in my eyes. How his eyes just make me want to admit the truth and how they seem to have a power over me no one has ever had before.

"Arrogant." I finish what I was going to say, "You are so arrogant to think I came here for you."

"I don't think so." He shakes his head moving even closer to me.

I think he is going to kiss me, I like my lips in inception and breathe heavy with the thought of feeling the lips of the brooder I can't figure out and can't help but move forward wanting to meet his lips sooner. However when I close my eyes waiting for the feeling of him I sit feeling nothing.

"Lucas…" His breath rushes over my ear, opening my eyes to find his head dipped close to my ear, nowhere near to kissing me, "My name is Lucas." I swallow hard and just as fast as he came, he was gone. Moved away from me in the dark night and sadly leaving me sitting there hating he was completely right and I just proved that to him.

* * *

**Again sorry I haven't updated in forever but please review. I am trying to get an idea of the stories I have readers on and the ones who don't read at all. So let me know :D**


	5. Chapter 4

Ever realize how frustrating the people of high school are? I've been in it for four years and within the last year noticed the _real_ high school. A year ago I was at the peak in my life. I had amazing friends, had boys banging down my door, was on my way to be a shoe in for Prom Queen and Homecoming Queen, was assigned to be the cheer Captain my senior year and really had anything I wanted.

I never noticed the _little_ people of high school. Never took the second glance at the kid with glasses in the back or the skinny, quiet kid that would get his lunch tray knocked out of his hand during lunch. It wasn't that I was the cause to any of their pain or discomfort but I honestly just completely overlooked them.

It took me three years to notice the boy sitting next to me. We had every class together for three years and I never knew anything but he would help people with homework and Haley spoke nice of him. He was someone that unless I needed to copy work off of I didn't see him because again he was _beneath _me. And honestly now I don't know how I got through my life without him.

"Anything else you need Brooke?" he lays out the final blue mat for cheer practice.

"No Mouth, I think that's all," I smile at him, fidgeting with my sleeve.

"Are you sure you should practice?" he walks over, concern all over his face and I smile, it's nice to see someone who shows actually concern. "I mean if you aren't feeling well…"

"I'm fine Mouth, really," I give a reassuring smile. I told Mouth that I wasn't feeling well and couldn't get the mats out. Reality I feel ok but my arm and back are sore from the other day and pulling on the mats weren't going to make them better. "I'm not really cheering today, more just instructing," I tell him and he laughs.

"Well I may run because I don't want to be around when Brooke Davis starts instructing cheerleading," he teases and I give him a playful shove.

"Shut up!"

"I'm just kidding Brookie," he adjusts his book bag on his arm. "Oh also in lab you finish your half of the project?"

"No not yet, but I only have a few more things to do and read over and will be done. I promise to finish it right after school and email it to you," I tell him knowing he probably finished his portion last week when it was first assigned, Mouth is just like that.

"Ok that's fine. Text me when you do," he gives me a hug and I nod, enjoying the warm embrace.

"You know I love you right Mouth?" I ask holding him close.

"Yeah Brooke, I know. I love you too," I hear the small concern in his voice. "You ok?" he pulls back to look at me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just feel like I don't tell you that enough," I lean up kissing his cheek to relax him. "Bye Mouth," I let go of him and skip back over to the girls.

Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden entered my life a year ago. I was actually on my way home from school, it was pouring down rain out and there was this guy walking in the storm. He was completely soaked from head to toe and looked like a mess but for some reason I pulled over. He was completely shocked when I asked if he wanted a ride and even more shocked when I asked if he wanted to come over and hang out with me.

Things were really tough at that time in my life and I couldn't tell you why but I didn't want to be alone. But Mouth came over, I washed his clothes while he sat in one of my robes that to this day I tease him about and we played video games and drank hot chocolate and I don't know since that day he has always been in my life. He talks to me when I need someone, lets me cry if I need to and doesn't ask question when he knows he shouldn't. He listens to me, he believes in me and honestly Mouth may be the only person in this world who knows who I am. Yes of course there is Rachel and Haley and Peyton but it's different with Mouth. I couldn't tell you why but it is he is like the little brother I never got and so badly wanted, I love him.

"Brooke!" Theresa yells and I snap my head to look at her. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah," I shake my head or thinking and pull my hair into a high pony tail. "Let's work on the cheer we bombed at half time Friday night. We can't let that happen again," I tell them and they are get in place as I start the count off.

* * *

"Ok I'm exhausted," Peyton says as we walk out of the gym. Cheer practice went longer then it normally does because Whitey had the guys in the weight room. I personally was thankful for the time as the girls not so much.

"Sorry I just want this Cheer Classic to be the best. I mean it's our senior year and we will never get the chance again," I tell her, stopping at the vending machine as she gets a bag of chips and drink.

"I know and it will be but you don't need to stress so much. It's not at all healthy," she tells me as if I don't already know that. I know stressing bad and I know I over think and over do everything so much I slowly go insane making everyone around me go with me but cheer is slowly the only thing I love, the only thing I still have a feeling towards because honestly everything else makes me feel numb.

"Yeah," I agree and we start heading towards the parking lot.

"Brooke," Candis an annoying blonde junior from cheer stands in front of me, fake smile plastered across her face.

"Yes?" I grip my bag already knowing I don't want to talk to her. Most people find her _cute_ in her own way. She has that whole blue eyed, blonde thing guys always talk about the ideal girl having. However she is also about three inches shorter than me, looks to be twelve and I don't believe has ever heard of the word 'Big Mac'. She is great to be thrown around but other than that a bitch, she also screwed with Mouth last year and made fun of him and I was two seconds from beating her skanky ass before Haley stopped me.

"I was thinking about the cheer we did today," she starts and I roll my eyes and start walking towards my car, her quick to follow. I should have assumed that was what she wanted. She has been trying to slide her way into my Captain's position since she made the team and is slowly trying to take everything else of mine. She wants my friends, my social status, my life and honestly if she wants it she can have it.

"What were you thinking?" I ask.

"It's just don't you think we should have some more stunts?"She questions and I narrow my eyes on her, my body completely stopping.

"Candis I think we have enough. I mean we are already doing more than what is called for and I don't want to over kill the cheer," I explain to her the same thing I have explained about a million times.

"I know that but-" she stops when and lifts her gaze over my shoulder, a sudden shadow falling over me.

"What are you-?" I turn around my body slamming into a broad chest. "What are you doing here?" I take a step back, not at all comfortable being that close to him. Not again, not after Saturday night when I stupidly sat there thinking he was going to kiss me and he just wondered off.

"That's not a nice way to greet someone," he smirks, his eyes locking onto mine and sending a shiver down my back. "Hello," he smiles such a cocky grin over at Peyton and Candis.

"Hi," Candis of course giggles and waves and I roll my eyes.

"Brooke are we being rude?" his gaze moves back to mine. "I thought we talked about manners last time," he shakes his head at me and I want to slug him.

"Lucas…" I growl. "This is my friend Peyton and Candis, guys this is Lucas, or Luke or Scott, depending on his mood," I introduce.

"What's up?" Peyton gives him a nod and he gives it back. I bet they would get along great, both have that depressing mood. "But Brooke I have to head home, I have to finish that paper for English but text me later," she nods her head over at Lucas mouthing '_explain_' as she walks away and I roll my eyes.

"Now again what are you doing here? And how the hell did you know I would be here?" I question and my jaw drops with what he pulls out of his pocket.

"You forgot these in my bed," he informs me, holding my black panties from the other night.

"I didn't know forget these in his bed," I defend seeing the amused smile of Candis, she always swears I'm this huge whore. "I didn't forget them in your bed."

"Really?" he taps his chin like he is thinking. "Because I do believe these were left and you did sleep there."

"Lucas…" I growl when he yanks them back before I can get them. "Give them back," I order and his cocky grin returns and when he is distracted by being a cocky ass I snatch them.

"You are no fun," he whines a bit making me growl again. "Now where was the growl that night?"

"I didn't do anything with you Lucas!" I snap completely annoyed. "You were gone and Teddy said the room was free, I didn't know it was yours!"

"If you say so," he shrugs and I swear I'm two seconds from slapping him. My thoughts of him still stand from Saturday night and it's that I don't at all understand this jackass.

"How did you know I was here anyway?"

"I know things," he shrugs again like that explains it all.

"Brooke…" Candis touches my arm and I jerk from her when she grabs right on a bruise. "Umm…" she dismisses my move. "I have to leave, have some things to do before heading home," she informs me like I give two shits. "I'll see you tomorrow, it was nice meeting you Lucas," she gives him a seductive grin before making sure to _slide_ her body between Lucas and I, brushing against him as she does and head towards her car.

"Well she seems fun," he watches her walk away before looking back at me.

"Then go annoy her," I hiss, storming passed him and heading towards my car.

"But I enjoy it with you so much more," he follows behind, grabbing my hand and pulling me to face him.

"What?" I snap not at all in the mood for him, I have too much going on to deal with him and his mood changes.

"What are you doing right now?" he questions, his cocky grin dropping into almost human_._

"I'm going home," I tell him. "Why?" I ask when his cocky grin returns.

"Do you like pool?"

* * *

"You suck," I laugh taking another shot and making it with ease.

"I don't suck," he grumbles, gripping his cue stick tight. "I just can't take a shot when you are always knocking things in."

"Break better next time," I shrug, walking over in front of the white ball, stretching across the table completely aware of his eyes on my ass. "And I win!" I jump excited, clapping my hands together. "Again," I smirk, grabbing the beer he got me and taking a sip.

"Whatever," he shoves his stick on the table, the green cloth getting white dust on it.

"Don't be so upset," I tease dropping on the chair next to him. "We all have things we are good at, I'm just good at more than most," I wink.

"You're too cocky," he comments taking a sip of his drink and I almost spit mine across the room.

"Are you serious?" I wipe the small bit of beer from my chin and he just gives a shrug. "You are probably the most arrogant ass I have ever met," I inform him and watch him seem to be a little taken back by that before quickly recovering.

"I'll give you I'm an ass but I'm not arrogant," he turns from looking at me and his eyes scan around the crowd.

"Seriously?" I raise a brow not at all getting how he doesn't realize he is arrogant.

"What on earth do I have that would make me arrogant? Being arrogant is being cocky and thinking my life is the best and everyone wants to be me. That's not my case, my brother? Yes everyone wants to be him, me no," he answers with a dead tone.

"You have a brother?" I wonder not knowing what else to comment on with what he just said.

"I just said that didn't I?" his tone flares a bit and I sink back in my chair. I hate how fast he flips.

"Any other siblings?" I ask but he shakes his head no and I watch as his eyes lock on to someone walking into the bar, his jaw tightening and hand gripping his beer. I've never seen him before, the guy Lucas is sending daggers in. He is tall, dark hair that looks in a serious need of a wash and his whole all black outfit makes his rough looking face even that more creepy. From a distance I see the scars across his face, the piercing in his eyebrow and lip, and the ink pattern that is trailing up from under his shirt and across his neck. I don't know him, glad I don't but when his eyes lock on Lucas's I can tell he clearly does.

"Go get me another beer," he orders, keeping his eyes locked on the creepy guy as he starts moving towards us.

"What? You just got one," I point at the still half full beer in his hand.

"Well," he chugs it, eyes still not leaving from across the bar. "Now I don't, now get me one."

"Lucas I don't have an I.D," I tell him knowing I got rid of my fake I.D a long time ago. I only got this beer here because Lucas flirted with the waitress and she didn't question me.

"Justin is at the bar, tell him you are with me and get me one," he turns his gaze to me and the darkness in his eyes makes me question why I agreed to come with him. "Now," he hands me some money and I slowly get up from my chair, trying to ignore the shiver that runs down my spine.

"Hey," I wiggle between the people lining the bar.

"What can I get ya doll?" I assume Justin asks; a gentle smile on his face, a smile that doesn't fit in with this bar.

"Oh umm…Lucas asked me to get him another beer," I point over to where he is and Justin nods without even looking. As I wait I toss a glance back over at Lucas to find him now standing with a look on his face that freaks me out even more. It looks him and _creepy_ guy are having a heated argument about something but neither are yelling. Their face read anger, Lucas's fist by his side scream he is pissed but you don't hear a thing like you would assume at the distance I'm at.

"Here you go," Justin's voice pops me back out of looking at him as I go and hand him Lucas's money. "Oh no," he waves his hand at me. "Luke knows he doesn't have to pay with me. I owe him too much," he smiles before walking back down the bar towards the customers at the end.

"Ok," I grab the beer, sliding the money back in my pocket and slowly make my way back over to them.

"Take care of it Scott," the creepy guy's voice sounding just as rough as I thought it might.

"Here," I slide Lucas's beer on the table, his head snapping to look at me.

"Who the fuck is this?" the creepy guy questions and I flinch when his hand flies up. He wasn't aiming to hit me, just waving it towards me but it's almost a reflex now. I see a hand go up I recoil back.

"No one," Lucas answers automatically, his tone never changing. "She just some slut that passed by and I asked her to get me a fucking drink," he tells him and I look at him like I can't believe he just said that. I hate that word, with all the words that can be picked the word _slut_ is the one that cuts the deepest, it's the word that makes me almost break down completely and I haven't broken down to real tears in a long ass while.

"Still have the girls wrapped around your finger ah Scott?" Creepy guy smirks, shoving a chipped front tooth.

"Do you need anything else Jones?" Lucas ignores him.

"Not as long as you call me sister no," he takes a step back. "I'm not kidding Lucas, fix it," he points at him, his voice demanding as he gives a smack to Lucas's face and Lucas's eyes narrow as he laughs and slowly steps away with his group of friends.

"Here," I drop the money on the table next to his beer. "Justin said you don't have to because he owes you," I snatch my bag from the chair and storm passed him towards the door.

"Brooke…" he growls, grabbing his money and following behind me.

"Leave me alone Lucas," I dig my keys out, thanking everything I went with my original idea of driving my own car. For a second he almost talked me into him driving but I've never been so glad to go with my gut instinct before in my entire life.

"Well you stop," he grabs my arm and I hiss yanking it away from him. "Are you ok?" he asks and I ignore him unlocking my car. "Did I hurt you?"

"No!" I snap yanking open my car door and throwing my bag in. "And though you don't know shit about me I will inform you right now Lucas Scott I am _not_ a slut," I hiss in his face. "So you can go find an actually slut to fetch you drinks, you fucking asshole," I get in my car slamming the door and driving off, cursing the damn tear that trickles down my cheek. And I was doing so well at not crying anymore.


	6. Chapter 5

Two weeks sometimes fly by faster then I like. It seems I'm loaded down with all this work but its ok because I have two full weeks but then bam they are over and it's Friday and I've yet to really complete everything. Sometimes I truly believe teachers sit down together and decide all at one time to give us all hour long projects, page long papers and homework that really screw us and make it all due the same day. It's baffling, it's annoying and it makes me want to scissor kick them all in the face.

"Haley I don't think I am even doing this right," I growl slamming my book shut. "God I'm so stupid."

"B your not," she slides closer to me on the picnic table.

"Yes I am, you finished this project last week and I'm still trying to figure it out. God I'm completely exhausted," I drop my head on the table. I don't know why the past few weeks have been so hard but they have. I can't focus in class, at cheer I've been completely sucking on cheers and plus for some god awful reason I'm _still_ thinking about Lucas.

I haven't seen him since I left the bar that day and I can't figure out if I care to see him or not. There is a part of me that wants to slap his ass for being such a dick to me but there is also another part of me that just wants to see him. There is something so troubling about him, so different then the people I know and in a way he seems if possible, more damaged then me and that just draws me in.

"Brooke you know I will help you anytime you ask, all you have to do is ask," she reminds me, tucking a dirty blonde curl behind her ear.

I've known Haley James for years. She is definitely the shy bookworm and though we weren't running in the same circles I always knew who she was. Sophomore year we had to do a project together and for once I liked that she really seemed to care about my input on things. Normally when I would do a project with someone they just assumed I was the stupid cheerleader who only knew how to party and be thrown in the air. They would be short with me tell me not to worry about it because they wanted it to be _right_ and someone like me clearly wouldn't understand it. It always hurt but I would just laugh saying whatever and let them do it. However Haley asked; she trusted me when I did half the project and believed me when I promised it was right. She even would invite me over to her house where I was surprised parents were at being as parents are rare in this town and I don't know over time Haley James became my friend.

She is extremely different from my other friends but I don't care, Peyton quickly accepted her and though it took Rachel longer she did too and now it's just like a strong bond no one can break through.

"I know Tutor Girl," I give her a broken smile, my smiles not being real in a long while.

"You know," Haley slides the books away from us. "Why not enjoy our lunch break and worry about stressing over this stuff later?" she suggests knowing I'm in a work overload.

"That sounds like a good idea," I lean back, hearing my back pop. "Where is Peyton and Rachel?" I ask pushing a few chips in my mouth.

"I don't know something about running home for a new change of clothes or something. Rachel's jean ripped with a big hole or something on the thigh and Principal Turner said it wasn't '_school appropriate._'"

"Rachel wears some of the shortest skirts in the damn school and a hole in her jeans isn't appropriate?" I ask finding that all a little hard to believe.

"That's what I said," Haley laughs taking a sip of her coke.

"School rules," I roll my eyes, scanning across the group of people eating their lunch and scan my eyes towards the parking lot and my stomach drops.

There he is, just like the last time I saw him standing in the parking lot with that damn brooding look on his face. Yet he isn't looking at me, not this time. This time he is in what seems to be an argument, an argument with someone I know very well.

"What's that about?" I nod my head towards them.

"I don't know," Haley looks across the courtyard to see Nathan slapping something back into Lucas's hand. "But it doesn't look good," she comments and I agree. Nathan is snapping at Lucas for something but Lucas just keeps shaking his head and reaching for Nathan's hand and he jerks it away. There seems to be a look of annoyance on Lucas face but he isn't speaking, just shaking his head back and forth.

"Who is that?" I play dumb thinking Haley might know more about them then I do. Haley doesn't speak about it but I know there is something between her and Nathan. However his reputation scares her so she won't pursue it no matter how hard he tries. However they are close, he talks to her about things that he doesn't share with others and there is this vulnerable side Haley James is great at pulling out of people.

"His brother," she answers and my head snaps over towards her.

"Brother?" I crease my brow thinking about what Lucas said.

"_What on earth do I have that would make me arrogant? Being arrogant is being cocky and thinking my life is the best and everyone wants to be me. That's not my case, my brother? Yes everyone wants to be him, me no,"_

"_You have a brother?"_

"_I just said that didn't I?"_

"How come all this time I've known Nathan I didn't know he had a brother?" I ask her knowing that five years of running in the same social crowd is a long ass time not to be told that.

"He doesn't like talking about him," she tells me, her gaze dropping when she sees Nathan storm his way away from Lucas and towards our table. I however keeping my head up, watching as Lucas burns holes into his _brother's_ back and within a few seconds of waiting starts following him.

"Hey Nathan," Haley greats with her normal tone that for some reasons always makes him relax. It would drive me crazy if someone's _voice_ relaxed me like hers does to his. It's kind of funny to watch actually, his face softens, his fist unclench and his shoulders relax. Who would have thought sweet bookworm Haley James would relax Nathan 'playboy' Scott.

"Hey Hales," he sends her a smile before dropping down in front of her, completely unaware of Lucas coming over here.

"Everything o-" my words don't even fully come out before Lucas's hand slaps a pile of money by Nathan.

"Quit being a stubborn ass and take it," he orders, Nathan stiffening up again as he focuses forward.

"I don't want your damn money Lucas. I told you that before. I don't know where it damn came from and I won't take it," his tone surprisingly calm, yet he still refuses to look at Lucas.

"The money is clean jackass," Lucas's tone however anything but pleasant.

"I still don't want it," Nathan finally turns his head, locking his blue eyes onto Lucas's and for the first time I notice they are the same.

"Nate," he grits his teeth, yanking Nathan's hand. "I need you to take it and I need you to make sure she gets taken care of," he slaps it back down, Nathan slowly shaking his head. "I never ask you for a damn thing so just quiet being a little brat and do it," he orders before yanking back, clearly showing the end of this argument, but not before sending a glare over at me and storming back towards his car.

"Fucking bastard," Nathan snatches the money and shoves to his feet, storming his way in the opposite direction.

"Nathan," Haley frowns, grabbing her stuff. "Nathan wait," she jogs to catch up with him and when they are out of my line of view I jump up following Lucas.

"Lucas…" I call, cursing his strides are longer than mine. "Lucas wait…" I grab his arm but he jerks away from me, digging his keys out from his pocket. "Luke…" I growl taking off my shoe and pegging him in the back, his body finally stopping.

"Did you just throw a fucking shoe at me!" he spins on his feet, sending a glare that might scare most people but not me. I'm use to those looks.

"Well if you would have stopped like I asked," I stomp over to him, not noticing how much taller he is compared to me.

"You never said stop, you said my name over and over and then throw a shoe at me!" he repeats like he still can't believe it.

"Well I don't just say your name because I enjoy it oh so much," I crease my brow and he rolls his eyes, snatching my shoe from the ground and shoving it at me.

"Well then don't keep saying it," he yanks the door handle.

"You know you have no right to be an ass to me," I place my hand on my hips glaring at him. "You are the one who was a douche bag."

"Your right I'm a douche bag, so explain why _you_ keep talking to me?" he snaps around shoving his finger in my chest.

"Is Nathan how you knew I was here?" I ignore him and ask what I've been wondering the last two weeks. He said he knows things so is it because of Nathan he knows things.

"I don't have time for this Brooke," he runs a hand through his hair.

"Why because the topic of your _brother_ makes you cringe?" I wonder knowing that both times the mention of his brother is brought up he gets this look on his face and his whole body stiffens up, much like Nathan's did.

"Look here Princess," his jaw clenches and his eyes narrow. "You don't know shit about me or my life so stop acting like you do. Stop with this little charade of trying to figure me out and go back to your perfect school with your perfect friends and your perfect _fucking _life, because trust me sweetheart I'm not in the mood to be used to make your rich daddy notice you," he hisses and I don't even have control of my hand when it slaps across his face, a sound echoing around the parking lot.

"Don't," my eyes water and body trembles. "Don't you _ever_ talk about my dad and my life like you know anything," I clutch my jaw, seeing the shock still in him that I just slapped him. "You stupid self-centered prick," I resist the urge of spitting in his face I spin around storming back towards the school. "Hey!" I freak when he grabs my wrist _tight._ "Let me go you asshole!" I dig my nails into his hand trying to get him off me. However like I have slowly learned he doesn't listen. Just keeps dragging me around to front of his car. "Lucas!" I squeal when he yanks the car door open and pushes me inside, my body slamming into the leather seat. "I'm not-"

'_Stay_' his eyes order making me recoil back into the seat, never before been ordered around by someone's eyes before, never been able to read someone like that before. Storming around his car he slams the door, starts the engine and speeds out of the parking lot, completely ignoring the few looks he got from the students who were slowly making their way back to class.

"Stop the car Lucas," I grip the door handle, his speed freaking me out. "Lucas I'm not kidding stop the fucking car!" my heart races in and out of my chest, all the cars making a whipping noise as he speeds passed them, weaving around them and in and out of the _solid_ yellow line. "Lucas!" I scream, his eyes yanking away from the road to look at me and I freak even more, his foot pushing harder on the pedal. "Lucas you are scaring me!" I confess, my body jerking forward as he slams hard on the break.

My heart still racing in and out of my chest as we sit on a now deserted road, a road I've never been on before, the only noise heard was the racing of my heart and the breathe racing out of me with the occasionally reeve of his engine.

"You slapped me," his tone cold as we sit there, staring straight at the open road.

"I…I'm sorry," I apologize, giving any answer he wants to get out of this damn car and away from him.

"No one has _ever_ slapped me before," he informs me and I find that completely hard to believe. Every time I'm around this guy I've wanted to slap him. "People are too afraid to hit me," he tells me and my head snaps up to look at him.

"I'm not afraid of you," I swallow the lump that is in my throat.

"You just said I was scaring you," he reminds me and its sorta clicks. I hit him so he thought I didn't fear him, he _wants_ people to fear him so he was making me fear him.

"Your driving was scaring me, you don't," I make clearly not at all sure why I'm telling him this. Why do I give a shit if he thinks I'm scared of him? He is nuts, completely insane but here I am trying to please him? That is bullshit!

"I should," his tone goes back to being cold and his focus goes back to the road.

"Why?" I can't help but ask, pushing my back against the cold metal door.

"Get out," he orders me but I don't move. "Brooke," he turns to face me, his gaze burning. "Get. Out." He repeats but I still sit. It's like my brain is telling me the logical thing to do is leave, the safe thing to do is to leave but something else is telling me to sit completely still. Is it fear? Is it real fear of what he might do if I actually moved to get from the car? Is it something else? I don't know, I don't have a clue but I don't move.

"No," I regain my voice, lacing my fingers together to stop them from shaking.

"You don't want to be around me Brooke," his eyes looking so empty. "Everyone will tell you that."

"I don't care," I watch something flicker in his eyes before them returning cold.

"Get out," he orders once again, his hand tightening on the steering wheel.

"No," I match his tone, sounding more confident in my answer.

"Fine," he changes the gears back into reverse and speeding backwards, his car doing a complete 180 before taking off down the road. "But don't say I didn't warn you Brooke."

"I don't need your warnings Lucas. You don't scare me," I say each word slow, his hands gripping the wheel tighter and tighter, his knuckles turning white.

"I will," he mutters, his voice slipping into almost a hurt one as he says it before whispering, "I just...will."

* * *

**Yay for all the reviews! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter and I get just as much feedback!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

The chatter in the car holds my attention for about five seconds before I go off into my own little world. It's Saturday and I'm sitting in the car with my best friends as we head to get lunch but my mind isn't at all focused on them. It's focused on the day before. The run in with Lucas and the fact I haven't heard from him since yesterday when he dropped me off at school but it doesn't change I want to.

It's kinda annoying.

"God I'm hungry," Rachel parks the car and kills the ignition beside Nathan's car. "I hope this place is good."

"Nathan said it was," Haley comments, and I can't help but stare at my friend. Since Nathan's little freak out yesterday she has been different. I don't know what happened when she chased after him but it was something that made her be completely on edge around him; even though she was to nice to just avoid the guy even if she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah and I've been here a few times with him," Peyton said climbing from the front seat of the car. "And it's pretty good."

"Yeah," Haley awkwardly climbed from the backseat; I know hating the reminder of Peyton and Nathan's past relationship. It didn't last _that_ long. It was one of those on and off, on and off on and well now permanently off. It was bitter for awhile but has slowly become _ok_. However it doesn't help everyone knows Nathan has a thing for Haley and Haley and Peyton are great friends and Haley avoids him and any possible relationship which makes him annoyed. So things can get awkward sometimes.

"Nate!" I call jogging up beside the brunette as he tries to get inside café before us. "Hey…" I place my hand on his arm and he flinches turning to look at me.

"Oh," he glances over my shoulder at the girls, or Haley, not sure which one, before looking back down at me. "Sorry I didn't hear you, what's up?"

"Are you ok?" I ask him and I always being pretty close. "We didn't get to talk yesterday and you seemed…bothered…"

"I'm fine Brookie," he ruffles my hair, completely dismissing the day before.

"Well are you and a certain bestie of mine ok?"

"Who Peyton?" he plays stupid and my eyes narrow.

"What about me?" Peyton shows up beside us, her blonde mess of curls blowing in the wind.

"Nothing, but go find us a seat we will be there in just a minute," I tell her, the girls giving me a questionable look before disappearing into the small building. "Nathan…"

"What Brooke?"

"What's up with you and Hales?" I cross my arms and see his body tense just a moment before relaxing.

"Nothing Brooke," he shrugs like its nothing. "We are friends, I know you think it's more but it's not. Friends we are just friends."

"Think one said friends a little too much in the statement," I throw back and his blue eyes roll, suddenly noticing they are very much like Lucas's.

"Brooke," his hands plant on my shoulders. "Haley is my friend, we both know she really isn't my type, she's a sweet girl but not for me. Now come on," he gives my shoulders a squeeze. "I'm hungry," he yanks the door open us both knowing he just completely lied to my face.

"Whatever," I shake my head, following behind him inside and heading over to the table the girls are at, Peyton and Rachel on one side of the table and Haley sitting on the other.

"Everything ok?" Rachel asks and I nod sliding down beside Haley, looking over to see Nathan at the counter talking to some older woman with dark hair.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I lie, standing up and walking over to the hallway that has a sign showing a bathroom, pausing so I can see Nathan and hear what he is saying.

"Please Karen," his tone soft and caring, a tone I normally don't hear from him.

"Nathan I don't want it," the older woman shakes her head as she wipes off a counter. "I'm doing just fine and don't need it."

"He just wants to help," Nathan frowns, walking behind the counter. "He said it's good."

"Nothing is good he does Nathan," her tone cold, yet at the same time filled with so much pain and concern. "He just…he isn't my son anymore, I don't…I don't know who he is."

_Son?_

Is this Lucas's mom? They don't really resemble but I don't think Nathan has anymore sibling but hell I didn't know about Lucas. But this isn't Nathan's mom, his mom is off- somewhere- and this is definitely not her.

"Karen…" he takes her hand in his and flips it up, suddenly Nathan handing her a large familiar looking pile of cash. "He wants you safe," he closes her hand on the money. "He just likes knowing you aren't struggling. So please?"

"This is the last time," she looks up at him, her eyes filling with some tears. "Tell him I don't want this again."

"Ok," Nathan nods, kissing the side of her head before giving and apology and walking back over to the girls. I'm so confused; I'm not even going to try to process all of this. Instead I just head back over to table and again listen to the conversation that doesn't at all hold my attention.

* * *

"Do you want help?" I offer swinging my feet from the stool I'm on. However just get a look that says;

_No._

"I'm good with sewing," I inform him but again get a look;

_Good for you._

"I want to go into fashion," I tell him but just get a grunt. Which is better than a look; least a grunt is some form of noise. I've never been one to read people well but I can read Lucas, I'm sure many people can read him since he only talks with looks. No you can't read him in the since of knowing what he wants or really feeling but his looks are very clear most the time, well least for me they are. "Did you go to college?"

"No," he throws down the jeans he was trying to fix, I guess giving up.

"Do you want me to finish them?" I call as he starts walking out of the room, his hand flipping up at me signaling him saying;

_I don't care, do whatever._

"Ok," I grin sliding off the stool and walking to grab the jeans. I wonder why he just doesn't buy a new pair. With all the money I saw him pass to Nathan, then Karen, you would think he could afford a new pair of pants. These look as if someone put them in a shredder, rolled them in mud and then maybe even set them aflame. "Luke…" I skip out of the kitchen and over to him sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. "You know what I was thinking?"

"You'll probably tell me," he grunts and I just roll my eyes plopping down next to him on the couch.

"Why don't I just take these home?" I suggest him turning to look at me. "I can get them back to you by tomorrow I promise but I have a machine that will do a lot better than just needle and thread and it will last a lot longer, I promise," I say and he just studies me a moment before shrugging a whatever. "Awesome…" I move off the couch and over to my bag, rolling up the pants and putting them in. "I'm hungry," I spin around, blushing when I realize I caught him staring at my ass, him holding his gaze on me a moment before looking back at the screen as if it doesn't faze him. "Want to go get something to eat?"

"I don't care," he flips the TV off and stands up. "I need my pants," he holds out his hand and I take a glance back at the bag.

"You don't have any more pants?" I find that stupid, why would someone have one pair of pants. What if they are dirty?

"No, but I like those pants," he steps forward; completely stepping into my personal bubble and making me fidget.

"Lucas you wear those pants one more time and I promise they will not be able to be repaired," I inform him and his brows scrunch together and he grunts, shoving his hand at me. "Ok," I slap my hand into his; gripping it and watching his eyes dart down to them. "Come on, I'm sure you have more pants you like," I tug him towards his bedroom, him growling at me.

"I don't like people in my room."

"Well I'm not people, I'm a person," I push open the door to find it surprisingly clean. Yeah his bed is unmade and there are a few shirts and gym shorts scattered across my things seem put away for the most part. The room is a dark blue, his bed large with black shirts and mismatched pillowcases, he has a desk in the corner with a lamp and a computer on top, then on top of his dresser he has a very large TV screen with a CD player that doesn't look cheap beside it and all I still think is, why can't he buy more pants?

"You're annoying," he grumbles and I shake my head kinda use to his moody self. He is without a doubt the broodiest person I've ever met in my life. Always grumbling and growling at me. The first few times I hung out with him I thought it was because I annoyed him until last week when I hadn't talked to him a few days and called grumbling something about being bored and to come over. It wasn't the sweetest invite I've ever gotten but it made me notice that even if I do annoy him with all my talking and trying to fix things for him he kinda likes it. I think he's just grown use to it over the last couple weeks.

I never did ask him about what the money thing was with Nathan and Karen that happened two weeks ago, I've always wanted to but just haven't because I've learned not to question him. He doesn't like it and if you do he turns a little cold. I just prefer the grumbling, growling Lucas over the cold one.

"Ok," I open his closet door and just ignoring his comment, realizing he really doesn't have that many pairs of jeans or really clothes in general. "What about theses?" I grab just a dark pair from the hanger and spin to face him, seeing him over my his desk with a small box, my heart racing in my chest at the silver object inside, a handful of money, along with a little baggy I don't want to know about.

"What?" he turns to face me and I spin back around to the closet before he sees me staring.

"These pants," I slowly glance over my shoulder to see him angling himself in front of the box.

"Uhh…" he tosses a glance at me before slipping the box back inside his desk and locking it. "It's whatever."

"Ok," I stay facing the closet until I feel him move around the room and I know he is done with the box. "Here," I walk back over to him and hand them over; my jaw dropping slightly when he stands up and dropping his gym shorts _right in front of me_ and pull on the jeans. "See they look nice," I swallow the feeling in me and he just shrugs. "So come on, let's go eat," I quickly move from his room suddenly wishing I never went inside.

* * *

Taking a shot on the pool table I glance up to see Lucas sipping his drink. He normally does that I've come to notice. He doesn't really play or anything just sits and drinks, let me do what I want and we leave. He does that a lot. I've realized something else about Lucas over the time I've spent with him.

He is _always_ watching me.

No matter what I'm doing he watches me, my every move and it's a little unnerving. I've kinda grown accustom to it but its still weird. Every move I make his eyes just travel on me, he lets me do what I want but it happens. If I walk to the bathroom, they watch me, if I stand up playing pool watch me, I go get something to eat or drink, and again he watches me.

He also doesn't do anything with me. He will take me places, nine times out of ten pay for it but he won't participate. He lets me do my thing, talk to people, laugh, play games, joke around but he just sits there. I don't get it, I don't get him.

"Hey," someone slides behind me as I bend over table.

"Umm…" I glance up at the blonde boy behind me. "Hello," I offer a smile, standing up right and leaning on the stick.

"Cameron," he outstretches his hand and I slowly take it.

"Brooke," I tell him very aware of the eyes burning into us. Another thing I have yet to understand is what I am to Lucas. We don't touch, we don't kiss, if he flirts he keeps it to a minimum and I've found if he starts feeling uncomfortable with me around, as if I'm standing to close or my hand lingers on his arm or something to long he just walks out of the room. Normally he will grunt at me but then he leaves.

"Well Brooke would you like to play with someone?" he holds his hand out of the table where I've been playing by myself.

"Uh…" I toss a glance at Lucas whose brows are knitted together, lips in a straight line and eyes slanted into a glare watching us and I let out a small laugh shaking my head. "Sure," I tell him not really caring. Cameron is a cute guy, he is not Lucas but he isn't bad to look at. Plus the Tree Hill High boys are so annoying and the ones who aren't and are good eye candy are taken so what the hell, maybe he could be my Prince Charming.

"Ah…" I watch him go set up a new game, bending slightly over the table, giving me a moment to check out his backside. "Probably not," I mumble.

"Huh?" he glances over at me, corking up a brow.

"Oh nothing," I give an innocent smile and he nods going back to the set up. "So, ready to lose Pool Boy?" I add some chalk to the tip of my stick and he chuckles.

"Sure babe, let's see what you got," he side steps and I give a wink going to take my shot.

* * *

Halfway through my third game with Cameron I become very aware he isn't Prince Charming. First he sucks at pool which I found cute at first until I realized he would set up shots that would make me have to bend way to far over the table to take mine and all his friends would snicker and make comments behind me. Things from '_sweet_ ass' to _'nice rack' _and then my favorite something involving how they wondered how easy it might be to slip me from my jeans and slipping in me. The more they drink the more inappropriate their comments have gotten.

Lucas has been pissed most the time I've played but he hasn't said anything. He is just sitting on the other side of the bar watching, always watching. And since I haven't sent out a help me and none of the guys look to be doing anything wrong he has let it be.

Well he had.

"Ok buddy," I take the hand that was suddenly placed on my ass and returning it back by his side. "None of that."

"What I was just trying to help you with your shot?" he offers an innocent smile and his friends again laugh.

"Yeah, and my ass thanks you but I think I've got it," I take turn back around and suddenly the hand returns to my lower back.

"Maybe it's your form," he leans down close to my face, the stench of alcohol pouring out of him.

"Ok, I think I'm done playing," I take a step back.

"But you promised Rick a game," he points over at the dark haired boy who smirks at me.

"Another time," I toss a glance over at Lucas, watching him down the rest of his drink and toss some money on the table. "I need to go," I take another step back and my back hits the leg of one of his friend's.

"You promised Rick a game," he repeats, his eyes glazing over looking into mine.

"And I'm breaking that promise, sorry but it happens," I look to see Lucas eating a few of his fries, wiping his hands on some napkin and stand up.

"Cam just leave her alone," Rick stands up and places his hand on his friend's shoulder, Cameron knocking it off, stumbling back a moment then regaining his balance.

"No, she promised to play and the _slut_ is going to play," his teeth grind together and I swallow hard, his hand landing on my hip and gripping tight, yanking me towards him. "Unless she wants to go home and play another game," he smirks and my stomach drops.

"Lucas no!" I yell but before anyone has time to react Cameron is no longer in front of me but against the wall, Lucas's fist slamming into his face over and over again. "Lucas!" I scream when Cameron's friends go to pull him back, Cameron sliding the ground with blood trickling from his face. Justin, the bartender I've met a few times jumping between the group of guys and shoving Lucas back.

"Enough!" he yells all the guys freezing, Cameron's drunken ass still blinking and spitting blood from the ground, one of his friend's I didn't catch the name up, trying to help him up. "Hey!" he grabs onto Lucas's collar when he moves towards Cameron ones his is standing. "Stop it!" he orders and Lucas's eyes narrow on him. "Lucas you know I won't hesitate to kick your ass," he warns, Justin being a great deal larger then Lucas and I'm sure both being able to hold their own. "Take Brooke and leave, now," his voice calm but his tone clear, he isn't playing and he wants Lucas's ass out of there.

"Come on Lucas," I slip between the guys, placing my hands on his chest and feeling him shaking with anger. "Come on," I give him a light push towards the front door, his eyes blazing in the Cameron. Lucas watching them the whole time I push him toward out the door. Finally reaching the door and he spins around on his feet, storming towards his car. "Lucas…" I try to keep up with him, his fist tightening and releasing as he walks with his head down. "Luke…" I grab his arm, him spinning me around and slamming me into his car, letting out a yelp at the reaction i wasn't expecting.

Lucas's breath racing in and out of him as he stands close to me. So close that I feel his breath race over my face, his heart slamming into my chest and his right leg positioning between my legs making my own pulse race.

"You…" his jaw is locked as his hand grabs onto my face and lifting it to look at him. "You aren't stupid Brooke. So why the _fuck_ would you let that just happen?"

"I…" my words get caught in my throat when I notice his eyes drop a moment to my lips the back at my eyes. He's never done that before.

"You what?" he grinds his teeth together and I swallow hard.

"He was nice to me, at first he was nice," I rush to tell him, his eyes turning a stormy gray.

"No guy is nice Brooke," his tone harsh and I just slowly nod, not at all sure what he wants me to say or do. "You need to pay attention to what is going on around you."

"I'm sorry…" I apologize, taking my hand to rest on his wrist as his hand still rests on my face. "I just…you were here," I tell him and see something flicker in those dark gray eyes. "I thought it was ok because you were here and if it turned wrong you would protect me," I tell him and he relaxes but only a bit.

"You still need to pay attention," his eyes drop and my body tingles when his fingers brushes across my stomach as he lifts my shirt a little. "Did he do this to you?" he growls, seeing where Cameron's way to long thumb nail dug into my hip leaving a mark.

"I…I guess…" I look down at the mark not even realizing it. I guess my pain tolerance has risen. "But it's ok," I say quickly and his eyes drag up to my face, shifting a little and his knee graze against my lower area sending a chill down my spine.

"That is not ok," he growls, his thumb stroking over the mark and I wonder if he knows what he is doing to my body. I really don't think he does but I find myself dropping a little and his leg adding more pressure.

"Yes it is," I breathe out heavy, keeping my eyes locked on his and find myself wondering what it would be like to kiss him. I feel like it would be rough, good but rough, along with other things he might do. "The possible nose breaking makes up for a small nail mark," I curl my toes into my flip flops, my body getting a small tingle again when he ones again shifts his weight.

"I'll break it if he touches you again," his eyes squint and I just swallow hard nodding wanting to just keep my mouth shut at this moment. "Get in the car," he takes a step back and I feel my body missing him being pushed against me. "I'll take you home," he spins around the front of the car and to the driver side.

"Ok," I seem to squeak out glancing down at my body. My hip still seeming to tingle with his touch and other _areas_ still throbbing with wanting him back against me.

"Brooke…" he growls, the cranking of the car and it vibrating against my back making me jump.

"Ok," I open the door sliding inside. Lucas not saying anything just pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards my house.

Looking over at him I let my eyes linger over his body wondering what it would be like to have him against me, in a more on my back kind of way. Having those large hands that are gripping the steering wheel run all over me, those long fingers dancing across my bare naked skin as his mouth travels all over me. His legs getting tangled with mine as those hips rock against mine and his…

My gaze drops to his jean covered body, glancing at his hands then back down wondering if that one line is really true.

"What are you doing?" my eyes snap up to find Lucas looking at me funny.

"Is it hot?" I snap my head to face the window. "I'm hot," I hit the button on the window letting it roll down, the sudden breeze smashing into my flushed face.

"I'm fine," he shrugs and I glance back over at him to see him staring back at the road, a small smirk tugging at his lips and I blush sinking into his leather seat knowing he wasn't stupid to what I was doing. Making some noise of responds that I know didn't make much since or help my case, Lucas lets out a small chuckle he tries to hide and I just sink further in the seat kinda wishing it would swallow me whole.

* * *

**Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts last chapter! Hope you like this one!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Sitting on my bed I stare at the ceiling. Dad isn't home, he went on some trip to where I don't know and I'm kinda sad because of that. He has gotten better, not great but better. He drinks some but not to the point of anger and we haven't had a little fight in about two weeks. Most kids count down the days until their birthday, prom, graduation, I sadly count down the days before he takes the sip that pushes him over the edge and becomes that man that scares me.

I haven't talked to Lucas in a few days. I've tried to avoid him after my awkward encounter last week. I made sure to stop by when he wasn't home to drop off his pants and just thanked Teddy was there, since he is always just stopping in, and I gave them to him. Yeah he gave me a questionable look but still took them, gave his signature grin and hello and I left.

I've come to realize that I don't understand Lucas Scott at all. I don't know what I personally mean to him but I do know if I go to long without talking to him, like the last few days, I grow to miss him. Which worries me.

I wish I had something to do but I have really nothing. Rachel is off somewhere for the weekend, Peyton is going to visit Jake, who is you know just a _friend_. Haley is avoiding Nathan who is _not_ avoiding Haley just _busy_ which we all know is crap. I don't know what happened between them but neither are talking and both are driving me crazy.

"Great," I lean over to grab my phone already knowing I'm not in the mood for whoever is on the other line. "Hello?"

"_I can't find my pants."_

"Lucas?" I look at my phone then bring it back to my ear. "Whose number is this?"

"_I don't know, someone who left their phone on the counter._"

"What my number just magically programmed into their phone?"

"_No."_

"Luke do…do you know my number?" I grin a little at the thought him memorizing my number. I don't think I've memorize anyone's number since I got a cell phone. I don't even know my own.

"_It's ten numbers, not that hard to remember._" He quickly deflates my happy mood hating his grumbly one. _"But I don't know where my pants are."_

"Lucas I dropped them off at your house. I told you I would and I did," I inform, hearing the loud music blasting in the background.

"_But I don't know where._"

"Did you ask Teddy?" I question thinking that would be a wise thing to do but he just pauses a long time before giving a very childish _'no'._ "I'm sure he put them in your room."

"_Just come find my pants." _He growls at me and I just want to roll my eyes. We haven't talked in about four days and he only calls to growl and order me around its annoying.

"I'm busy Lucas. I'm about to get in the shower."

"_Well come by after. I'm bored and want my pants."_

"Lucas I don't have your pants!" I groan throwing myself off the bed. "I will shower and then find the damn things but I don't have them."

"_Ok." _

"Goodbye to you too asshole," I grumble hating he just hung up. Why call someone and not say bye? It bugs me.

* * *

Before I even get out of my car I hear the music and cheers filling the air. I see all the cars crammed in the small driveway and I curse I have to park on the street and walk in the insane dark to the front steps. Taking the four steps two at a time I quickly have my hand on the handle and push the door open to find the noise amplify and feel my stomach drop.

I know I'm not anything to Lucas, he makes that clear every time I'm around him being as he never touches me or kisses me or anything however I don't think I was ready to see him with another girl. I don't know who she is because her face is buried in his neck and body is shoved up against him but from behind I can tell you she has extremely dark hair that is knotted mess, why I don't want to know, and her figure is downright perfect. However I'll admit, for the way her body is rubbing against his and her mouth is attacking his neck he really doesn't seem to be that into it. He just kinda has a cold stare out into space as he sips his drink.

Awkwardly ducking my head down, I weave my way through the sea of people and into the kitchen. Giving a few smiles to the people I've noticed here a few times.

"Hello gorgeous," a guy with a sloppy smile I don't know pushes off the counter and walks towards me. "Would you like a drink my lady?" he offers the red plastic cup and right before it touches my finger tips it's no longer in front of me.

"What are you doing?" his deep growl enters through my ears and my head drops. "You…" his cold eyes lock onto the boy in front of me and with a jerk of his head the guy moves away.

"Hey Broody," I spin around with a smile, his eyes narrowing in on me. "Don't…" I point my finger in his face. "Don't give me that look. I was just talking to someone."

"You do _not_ take drinks from people you don't know," he tosses the cup into the sink, the contents splashing up on some girls beside it and them squealing.

"I'm sorry," I apologize knowing Lucas won't and they just glare before stomping off. "You can't throw drinks on people like that," I inform him and suddenly notice his little girl from before is no longer beside him and I wonder where she went. I hope it's not his room.

"Come on," he grabs my hand and I feel the shiver always loving his contact with my body.

I know, I'm sick.

"Lucas what are you doing?" he shoves passed people and yanks me down the hall to his bedroom, yanking us both inside and slamming the door.

"I hate all this noise," he growls, clicking the lock on his door and walking over to his closet.

"I'm sorry," I awkwardly stand by his dresser not at all forgetting what is inside the drawer next to me. "Luke…" I let out a laugh when I glance on his bed to find the pants that were _lost_. "Here are your pants," I pick them up and walk over to the closet he is standing in front of. "They were on your bed."

"Oh…" he looks at his bed then the pants before just shrugging. Digging through his closet before pulling out an old worn sweatshirt and thrusting it at me.

"What?" I look at the torn thing in my hands and back at him. He just thrusts it at me again.

"I ripped it."

"Do you want me to fix it?" I ask looking at the pocket that was hanging off.

'_Yes.'_ He goes into his eye speaking mood and I resist the eye roll. The way he flips so fast makes me think he might be seriously insane. He will be fine talking to me, well its short answers, almost like he is five but he answers but then he just flips to his grunts and growls.

"I don't...I don't have this thread color I will have to get some," I tell him and he walks over to the dresser that makes my eyes dart away, digging through it before I hear it shut. "No Lucas I didn't… I mean I don't need this," I look at the money he is offering me.

"Take it," he shoves it at me and I really don't like him shoving things at me.

"It's too much," I look at the _way_ to much wade in his hand. "Thread is not that much."

'_I don't care.'_

"Luke…" I curl his hand back around the money. "I don't need your money. I have my own money."

"But you are buying something for me," he points out, grabbing my hand and slapping down the money.

"It's too much Broody," I tell him and he shrugs.

"Get you something," he grumbles walking back over to his closet and shutting the door. "Come on…" he orders me to follow and I nod following him towards the door. Lucas pausing and spinning to look at me so fast I slam into him.

"I'm sorry," I apologize embarrassed looking down at the ground, a little uncomfortable with Lucas gripping my sides to steady me. It's a weird feeling honestly, I like Lucas touching me, but at the same time I almost hate it.

"Don't drink anything," his eyes harden on me and I swallow hard nodding. "If you want something find me, don't take a drink from anyone."

"O-ok," I agree and he offers a nod, pulling me out of the room and locking the door with his silver key. "What?" I look at him confused when he holds his key out to me. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Hold it," he grumbles and I look at him confused to why I should take his key. "I don't want anyone getting it," he places the key on the long chain over my head. My eyes almost popping out of my head when he pulls at the front of my shirt and drops it down. "Don't let me take anyone in there got it? I don't care how drunk I get make sure I go to bed alone ok?"

"Why?"

"Because if I sleep with her I'm screwed," he grumbles spinning on his feet and down the hall. Following slowly behind him my heart drops into my stomach when I see the guy I ran into the first time Lucas and I went out to the bar to play pool. The one laughing with Lucas now, well Lucas isn't laughing; the dark haired guy is as the girl I noticed when I got here stands by Lucas's side again. Her head rests on his chest as her arms circle around him and I get it.

She is the sister the other guy talked about that day.

And if that is the case why doesn't Lucas want to sleep with her? Yes I don't want him sleeping with her but why? Is it because he cares about her a lot? Care so much he doesn't want her to feel she is just a one night drunken hook up? Does he care about her more than he does me?

It's a stupid thought I know. I mean he doesn't _really _care about me but sometimes I feel he does. Even if he doesn't say it some of his actions make me think so. Like him rushing to me earlier when that guy gave me the drink, or when he hit Cameron at the bar. He wouldn't do that if he didn't care right? I mean…right?

"I need a drink," I throw my head back growling at my own thoughts. Walking to the kitchen I yank open the fridge and a smile tugs on my lips at the bottles in the back.

"_Please…" I pout and he just shakes his head no. "Luke I like them and it's not like I can buy my own."_

"_I don't care," he grumbles, grabbing some frozen dinner and looking at the back._

"_You aren't going to eat that are you?" I look over his shoulder and he growl tossing it in his buggy. "Lucas, why don't you let me make you a real meal? It's not healthy to eat all that frozen crap."_

"_I'm healthy…" he grumbles again, yanking open another freezer and I slam the door shut. "Why'd you do that?" he glares at me and I roll my eyes._

"_Because I'm making you something that is real. I will even make it so you can freeze some and have it a few days."_

"_I don't want it."_

"_You will eat it," I inform him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the fresh food section. _

"_You can't make me," he stops, grabbing his buggy, my hand still in his. _

"_Trust me, if I make it I know you won't let it waste," I pat his stomach with a laugh. "All the food you eat I don't know how you stay in shape."_

"_Lots of sex," the corners of his mouth flip into a small smirk before it dropping and I feel when the blush sweeps across my face._

"_I'm sure that's it," I roll my eyes and regain my confidence. "I used to have sex all the time and I'm not in good shape."_

"_You know you have an amazing body," he mumbles, grabbing some more junk food that I want to slap from his hand. _

"_I…uh," I again feel myself blush not believing he said that. I didn't even know he paid attention to my body. Half the time I just assumed I annoyed him. "Thanks…" I settle on, shaking it off quickly and going back to our food shopping. "But…food…real food."_

"_This is real food," he holds up a box of frozen chicken and gross looking peas and I roll my eyes._

"_Not real food Broody," I grab it and toss it in the buggy. "I'll let you get it but I'm still making you real food."_

"_Fine," he finally agrees, I think more because he is tired with talking to me but least he agrees. "But I'm still not buying you those peach things."_

"_Fine whatever," I flip my hand not getting why he won't. It's not like I asked him to murder someone._

Reaching in the back to grab the orange glass bottle I pull it out and smile. Looking up when I feel eyes burning into me, it doesn't take mine long to lock onto his ice blue ones and I smile, pointing at my bottle and he shrugs before turning around.

See, those little things make me wonder.

* * *

The room started to feel suffocating as the night started to wind down. I couldn't stand sitting in a room and watch some girl all over Lucas. I still noticed how he really didn't get into the touches and kisses but still it hurt a little. If I think about it I think I would rather him dismiss me like he does her if it means I get to kiss on him and have a room of people know he is mine.

I like him.

I like him a lot and I hate it. I've never hated it so much in my life because I know he doesn't like me back, or won't ever in the way I do and it hurts. Finishing off my fourth little orange drink I start to really feel them and feel a little dizzy in the head. Normally alcohol doesn't bother me but when it's sweet and fruit it hits me weird and makes me almost feel sick which I always found weird. I can knock back shots, give me hard liquor and never notice, I can drink beer all night but those fruity things…god shoot me.

Standing up on my wobbly feet, I search the room for Lucas and when I don't catch him I give up and wonder towards the back room. I sorta stumble around the small hall area and around the people making out…well I hope it's just making out and head towards his room. Pulling the chain from my neck, I unlock the door and wonder inside. It's dark, real dark and I'm glad for that as I move over to the dresser and yank it open and grabbing some old black shirt of his.

Removing the tight clothes I was wear that smell like smoke and feel like they are choking I yank the shirt over my head and smile.

"You smell so good," I giggle a little, stumbling my way towards his bed and collapse on top. Pulling back the big black comforter I wiggle under the sheets loving how cool they are on my skin. Stretching my arms over my head I flip over on my side and squint in the dark at his jeans on the chair and the sweatshirt he wears beside it.

I wonder how he knew I could fix his sweatshirt. Yeah maybe he just assumed I would be good at sewing but what I sucked? What if I completely destroyed his pants? If he hadn't seen them yet then how did he know I could do it? Heck they were right on his bed. His bed in his room that is pretty much spotless so how could he have missed them?

"Brooke?" the door cracks open and the quiet room fills with loud noise as I flip over way to quickly and I feel a little sick to my stomach.

"Broody!" I giggle as he shuts the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" he walks over to his closet and wonders inside.

"I sleepy," I tell him. "And your bed feels so good," I sink into the comfort of it. "You said you didn't want people in here, didn't say I couldn't," I point out with a laugh.

"True," he walks back out and my mouth runs dry at the image. Him shirtless with some long pajama pants on, him turning to face the dresser to put something up and I tilt my head at the image of his ass. I didn't realize how good looking it was until now. Then the muscles and lines in his back, a back is so damn sexy if you really look at it and even in my drunken daze I'm loving looking at it. "You drink too much?" he walks over and I feel the bed shift as he drops beside me.

"Maybe," I admit and for the first time since meeting Lucas notice the change in his tone and the concern in his eyes. Normally he is cold and distant and grumpy. He snaps at me, or grumbles and groans but right now it's sweet…almost caring.

"I told you not to drink," he brushes my hair back and I shrug.

"Your girlfriend looks like a slut," I blurt out not even caring at this moment. "She's also not very nice," I vaguely recall the few short seconds she walked away from Lucas she snapped at some quiet guy in the corner who looked more than uncomfortable being here. Probably tagged along with some friends and they just sorta disappeared.

"She isn't my girlfriend," he shakes his head and I grow a little lost. "I honestly don't like her."

"You don't like anyone," I grumble, bringing his sheet higher up on me. "Do you even like me?"

"What?" his brows crease and I struggle to keep my eyes open to look at him.

"I feel I just annoy you," I admit knowing every conversation we have I feel like that. "Like you wish I would just leave me alone," I tell him and see something flicker in him as he stays quiet looking at me for awhile before letting out a long sigh.

"If I wanted you to leave me alone Brooke you would know," he says and my legs twitch when I feel the tips of his fingers run up the inside of my leg.

"O-ok," I swallow the lump in my throat, my body tingling all over as his fingers touch me. It's a little touch, nothing big and his hand really doesn't run higher than just above my knee but I swear I might moan from that contact from him. "I miss you when I don't get to see you," I tell him, replaying that in my head wondering if it made that much since.

"I know," he leans up, brushing a kiss to my forehead and my breath catches. "Night Brooke," he flips over on his side and I try to stop myself from crying. I thought this was it, I thought he was going to kiss me or at least say he missed me too but all I get is _'I know'. _God what is wrong with him? What is wrong with me? Do I just not appear to him at all? "Brooke?" he whispers and I go to open my mouth but when I do nothing comes out. It's like someone has their hand covering and honestly I'm glad because I'm afraid if I can talk it will just be a big crack or cry. "Thanks for finding my pants," he tells me and my heart tightens. "I don't know how I missed them…"

"You're…" I bring in a deep breath trying to calm myself. "You're welcome," I flip over with my back to him and look at the chair and the pants.

"You did a good job. Fit better now."

"Thanks," I pull his sheet up and the silence falls over us. Soon hearing nothing but the breathing of Lucas asleep next to me and I suddenly become aware of something. That after I _found_ them he didn't even look at them. I put them on the chair and when I brought them to him he just looked down and went back to his sweatshirt find. I also know he never tried them on after I found them nor had time to while the party was going on because _I _had the key. So how did he know they fit better? How did he know I did a good job?

Looking over at him I let out a dry laugh shaking my head. "You didn't lose your pants," I snuggle back into the bed, a sudden smile on my face as I drift to sleep.

* * *

_Sorry been so long. Please Review if you want more!_


	9. Chapter 8

"So…" I sit on my bed watching the boy in front of me. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he shrugs flipping through some book on my desk.

"Nate…" I tilt my head to the side looking at him. "You randomly show up on my doorstep, which I don't mind because I love hanging with you, but you do it just because you were bored?" I question not at all believing that.

"Yeah, so," he studies real hard on the book and I watch him curiously.

"I talked to Haley yesterday," I inform him and see his ears perk a little but he still focuses on the book. "Her sister Taylor is coming to visit. We all know how that goes," I laugh a little and he just nods a little. "You talk to her lately?"

"Nope," he shuts the book looking at me. "But I'm sure she will be fine."

"Nathan," I groan throwing my hands up annoyed. "Will you just freaking tell me what happened with you two?" I beg not being able to beat around the bush anymore. "You two are both driving me completely insane."

"Brooke its-"

"And don't tell me it's nothing Nathan Royal Scott," I order and his mouth shuts. "You two have been avoiding the hell out of each other the last few weeks. If one shows up the other leaves, if one is going to be there the other doesn't come and if and I'm saying a big _if _we are all around each other you both fidget and act weird. Things were great and fine with you two what the hell happened?"

"What happened was I told her how I felt and she told me she didn't feel the same," he shrugs so casually about it but I know it bothers him. I can tell it does.

"Nate…"

"It doesn't matter Brooke," he waves his hand to stop me. "Look it's not that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal Nate. You having feelings for someone is a _big deal_," I tell him and he just shrugs dropping down in my computer chair. "Did she…I mean did she even give you a reason why?" I ask because I know she likes Nathan, hell she is crazy about him so I don't get why she won't pursue that.

"I don't know," he runs a hand through his hair shaking his head. "She said I dated Peyton and she couldn't do that to a friend. Then something about she didn't want to ruin our friendship for something I wasn't serious about or something."

"She's just trying to protect herself Nate," I tell him when he frowns. "Haley is tough I know but her heart is gentle. She's never had her heartbroken before and with your history…"

"My history?" he lets out a bitter laugh shaking his head. "Everyone acts like I'm this terrible person. I slept around. So what?" he throws his hands up. "Every guy does it, the difference is that when _I_ found the one I truly cared about I stopped. Yet she doesn't see that, she just chooses to think I will never change and that's bullshit!"

"Nathan I know but you know Haley. You know she cares about you, she cares so much about you and I think that scares her," I tell him and he frowns.

"I just don't know what to-" his eyes squint into the corner of my room. "What's that?" he stands up and I look at him confused.

"What's what?" I turn to the side seeing him walking over to my chair in the corner covered with clothes I need to put away.

"This," he yanks something and the stack tumbles down but I don't care all that much. I'm too busy looking at the article of clothing in his hand. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh I…" I chew my lip not getting what I'm supposed to say.

"Why do you have this?" he grits his teeth looking at me and his eyes harden.

"I told someone I would fix it," I shrug, nervously tucking my hair behind my ear.

"This isn't just someone's Brooke," he informs me like I'm not aware of that with the _'Scott' _name plastered on the back. "How do you know Lucas?"

"We met at a party I went to with Rachel," I tell him like it's not a big deal.

"You shouldn't be going to those kind of parties Brooke," he warns me and I let out a laugh.

"Nathan you go to Teddy's parties all the time. What's the big deal if I do the same?"

"It's a huge deal if you are hanging out with Lucas!" he snaps at me. "Lucas is not the type of person you should be hanging out with Brooke. You want to get Richard's attention by dating a lowlife then find a lowlife, not Lucas."

"You two talk alike," I mumble, Lucas giving me the same getting daddy's attention line that made me want to slug him.

"Don't compare me to him," he hisses and I just roll my eyes. "He is a bad guy Brooke."

"He is just a friend Nathan," I glare at him. "But maybe if you didn't spend your time cutting him down and took the time to talk to him you might see him differently. See him how I do."

"And how do you Brooke? As a nonstop party full of alcohol, _drugs_, violence and stuff that could really get you in trouble? He hangs out with bad people Brooke."

"And he doesn't bring me around those people Nathan!" I defend the blonde quickly. "Lucas takes care of me when we hang out and he doesn't treat me bad. He is a good friend and he trusts me."

"Lucas doesn't trust anyone," he scoffs and my eyes harden on him.

"Lucas trusts me. He tells me things and worries about me and I trust him," I inform him and he shakes his head at me. "Maybe you should focus on your relationships more and on mine less because I'm not a little girl. I know what I'm doing."

"You will get in over your head with him, Brooke," his warning clear and I just sit there holding my ground. "Fine," he throws the sweatshirt on my bed shaking his head. "Be stupid if you want and hang around him but _when _and I mean when he screws you over don't come crying to me. He screws everyone over because he is a selfish prick and I assure you it's just a matter of time before it happens to you," he hisses before storming out the door and slamming it behind him.

Pulling in a few deep breathes to calm me before snatching the sweatshirt off the chair and walking out.

* * *

Walking up the steps to Lucas's house I reach the door and knock. I wait a few moments before I jiggle the handle finding the door slightly ajar and walking in, not even in fully before I hear the shouting.

"I don't give a shit if you say it's nothing!" I make out Nathan's voice as I trail down the hall towards the backroom. "I am telling you to leave her alone."

"I don't force her to come around," Lucas grumbles and I glance in the room to see Lucas's back to me as Nathan stands in front of him red faced.

"You and I both know Lucas if you don't want someone around you don't let them around," Nathan's temper high as he glares at his brother. "If you aren't sleeping with her and don't give a damn about her why the hell do you let her stick around?" he questions and I watch waiting for Lucas's responds. Nathan is right, we don't date, we don't sleep together or kiss or really even touch that much. But what stings is the _you don't give a damn about her_ part. And what adds to the sting is when Lucas just stands there not answering him. "If something happens to her-"

"Nothing will happen to her Nathan!" Lucas snaps in a tone I've never heard before. I didn't even know Lucas could speak that high. Most the time he just mumbles his answers. "_I _wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"She is young and naïve and right now in a tough place. You better watch yourself Lucas," he thrust his finger in Lucas's face, both sharing an instance glare. "You hurt her and you are dealing with me. I don't give a shit what some blood test says," he hisses before shoving passed him, slamming his shoulder into Lucas's as he storms out of the room. Pulling back so he doesn't see me I watch his back retreat down the hall before hearing the front door slam.

Pausing a few more moments and clinging Lucas's sweatshirt to my chest I spin in the room to find him standing still in the middle. He hadn't moved since Nathan left and it kinda worried me.

"Luke…" I barely whisper and watch his shoulders straighten up as he moves over to his dresser.

"What are you doing here?" he hisses over his shoulder and I cringe a little at his tone.

"I…I brought back your sweatshirt," I tell him, him tossing a half glance over his shoulder at me and my stomach drops. "What happened to you?" I blurt out catching the bruises and slight cut.

"Nothing," he grumbles, turning to grab his sweatshirt and snatching it from me. "Thanks, now you can go home," he pushes passed me and towards the living room.

"Luke…" I quicken my step to catch up to him. "Lucas wait," I grab his hand and he jerks back from me and sending me a glare.

'_Don't'_

"I just…" I take a step forward and he takes one back, growling at me.

'_Leave'_

"What happened?" I reach up touching his cheek and he snaps his face away from me. "Did Nathan do that?"

"If Nathan did this he wouldn't look so clean," his eyes turn cold and I shiver. "Now leave."

"No," I shake my head defiantly."Let me clean up that cut. Luke there is dry blood all around it."

"I don't need you taking care of me," he snaps shifting backward. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Because no one else is going to do it," I shrug and his eyes slant into a glare.

"You don't know me Brooke, stop acting like you do," he growls, slapping my hand away when I go to touch him. "I don't want you in my house so get the _fuck _out now."

"Why are you being so mean huh? I didn't shit up your face," I toss my hand to the mess all over him and he growls. "From what I can tell you don't have many people around who _actually _give a damn about you so why the hell are you pushing away the only one who does?"

"Leave."

"What is wrong with you Lucas?" I toss my hands up confused.

"I'm tired of you being around," he growls but I see in his eyes he doesn't mean it. So if that's the case I don't get why he is saying it.

"You're lying."

"No," his eyes flicker with something before he blinks it away. "No, I'm not so get out of my house."

"Luke…" I feel the pressure build in my eyes as I take a step forward. "I don't have a lot of people in my life. I don't…I don't have many real friends. Please don't push me away. I trust you, I…I care about you," I take my hand to his face turning him to look at me, his eyes snapping away from me. "If it's about what Nathan thinks it's not true. I… I feel safe when I'm with you."

"You don't know me," his eyes lock onto mine and they turn dark grey with anger.

"Yes I do!" I argue my voice cracking. "I do know you! I know how you treat me and take care of me."

"I'm bored with you," he swallows hard looking away before looking at me. "I was just using you to do stuff for me now I don't need it."

"You don't mean that…" I take a step back my bottom lip quivering.

"Yes," he breathes in deep before nodding. "Yes I do. I want you to leave me alone!" he snaps the last part and my heart breaks.

"But…but you miss me," I look away from him, only hearing his breathing as I take a step back. "When I'm not around you miss me," I turn towards the door thinking. "You said that if you didn't want me around I would know it!" I snap, jerking around to face him. "You laid with me, you held me," a tear drops down my cheek looking at him. "No one's ever held me," I give a one shoulder shrug knowing that night after the party and waking up with him beside me was the best moment for me in a long time.

"Will you _please _just leave," he begs a bit and I see his anger drop a little. "I don't want to hurt your feelings Brooke. Just…just leave," he repeats and after a long breath I shake my head at him.

"Screw you Lucas," I swallow the large lump in my throat as I grab my stuff and storm towards the door. "I hate you!" I scream at him and he just stands there, doesn't say a word just stands there looking at me with a blank expression. I wait for something, anything and when he offers me nothing I do like he asks and leave.


	10. Chapter 9

Sitting in the living room I stare at the TV as some commercial runs across it. Nathan and Rachel are talking about Haley, which he still says is nothing and I just lay here rolling my eyes at the whole thing. It's been a week since I last saw Lucas, since his blow up with Nathan and it's been the longest week of my life. I didn't realize how much I missed him until I knew I wasn't going to see him again.

"Rachel, it is nothing! Will you just let it go?"

"Will you get the stick out of your ass, swallow your damn pride and just tell the girl the truth?" she tosses her hands up, repeating the _same _conversation I've had with him what seems like a thousand times.

"I did tell her the truth!" he snapped. "I told her what I felt for her and she said she didn't feel the same. Why don't any of ya'll get that?" he stomps into the living and drops into the leather chair at the end of the couch.

"Because she lied to you," Rachel follows and sits on the couch with me. "Nathan you are a jackass if you for a second think Haley James isn't crazy about you."

"She loves you Nate," I tell him and his head snaps over at me. Our relationship has been a little- strained- I guess you could say because the Lucas thing. He doesn't know I know he told him to stay away from me but I do, and even if he is doing it to '_protect_' me as he put it, it still hurts knowing Lucas is gone because he told him. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let him hurt over this Haley thing, I don't want his heart hurting like mine is, I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"She what?" his anger drops a bit and Rachel grabs a pillow pulling it into her lap as she and I share a look.

"She loves you," she repeats and he gets a distant look in his eyes.

"What? No, she doesn't…" he shook his head quickly.

"Yes Nate, yes she does," I tell him. "I mean crazy in the, her heart breaks every time she sees you, wants to kiss you and tell you bad that it kills her not being able, to way," I explain and he squints his eyes extremely confused. "But as much as she loves you… she doesn't trust for a second you won't break her heart."

"I wouldn't… but isn't it breaking her heart not being with me?"

"Yeah," Rachel lets out a laugh. "But it's different. In her mind she never truly commits to you then she is safe, her heart is protected. She doesn't let you in; she doesn't get her heart shattered if at one point you want out."

"I just want to be with her," he lets out a dry laugh. "Every time I see her, this pain shoots through my chest and I just…I want her. I'm a better person when I'm with her… I _want _to be a better person when I'm with her. I just…I don't know how to prove that to her."

"We…we will talk to her," I look over at Rachel and she nods in agreement.

"Just don't rush at her, I mean let her take the time she needs to processes it all."

"I know," Nathan agrees knowing that he can't just jump at her fast. It might freak her out and that is the last thing he needs. "Why don't ya'll call her now?" he suggests after a moment paused and Rachel and I burst out laughing.

"How about I get us some drinks?" I offer instead, standing up and heading into the kitchen. "Damn it," I groan when I open the cabinet to find daddy once again put the cups up to high. I know he doesn't think about it, but I mean I can't reach that, he hits about 6'4 and I hit about 5'5 on a good day. "Nate!" I call stretching up to reach. "Nate, I need help!"

"What do you need help with?" I hear him wonder into the kitchen.

"I can't reach the damn cups," I growl, dropping back on my feet and spinning to face him. "What?" I brush my hair back to look at the look on his face, his face going almost pale a moment before his eyes turn dark. "Nate, what's up?"

"What is that?" he moves over towards me and spins me around.

"Nathan stop, what are you doing?" I fight with him as he starts yanking on my shirt, it rising up a bit and he growls.

"I told him not to touch you," he hisses and my eyes widened.

"What? No!" I tell him quickly, knowing exactly what he saw and exactly what he thinks happened.

"I'm going to kill him," he snatches his keys off the counter and storms towards the door.

"Nathan, wait! Let me explain!" I chase after him and he slings open the door and storms out into the dark night. "Nathan, damn it!" I slam my hands on his car when he cranks it and peels out.

"Brooke, what happened?"

"Nathan won't listen damn it!" I storm inside and search for my keys and cell phone. "All he does is storm off before listening!" I growl, lifting up everything. "Where are my damn keys?"

"Here," Rachel grabs through her bag and tosses them at me. "Take mine."

"Thank you!" I move towards the door, Rachel right behind me as she jumps in the car and we speed off.

* * *

Not even sure the car is in park and off; I dive from the passenger's seat and race towards the home. There like always are people everywhere, smells I ignore and looks I just roll my eyes at. I'm very aware of me being dressed in just my cheer shorts and a tank top, but I don't care. Its night time and I'm in my pajamas and they look like skanks.

Pushing through the thong of people, I hear the loud voices coming from the living room and take off, knowing Nathan will be livid but also knowing I don't want Lucas to at all know about my marks. It would just make everything worse.

"Move damn it!" I curse pushing pasted the group that seemed kinda still watching and break through the crowd to find both boys sharing glares. "Nathan…" my heart races but he just ignores me, Lucas cutting his eyes over at me and I watch as something flickers through his eyes before he pulls it back.

"You son of a bitch!" Nathan slams Lucas against the wall, his eyes now jerking to his brother and the room falling silent.

"Nathan stop," I tug his arm but he knocks it away, his grip only tightening on Lucas's collar. "Please!" I beg but Rachel grabs my wrist tugging me back, knowing if they come to blows she doesn't want me in the middle of it.

"I told you, I _warned _you," he hisses, Lucas creasing his brow confused and I see it, I see the anger building up in him as he looks at his brother and that scares me. I have seen Lucas lose it, I have seen his reaction when he is pissed and the glance he tosses from Nathan's fist back to his eyes I watch as his own eyes turn dark and gray and I desperately want Nathan off him. "You hurt her and I would _kill_ you," and I watch as something again flickers in Lucas's eyes. But this time nothing I want to see, this time something that just looks to make him angry and confused.

"Nathan I told you he didn't hurt me!" I yank his arm, wiggling myself between them. "Lucas would never hurt me."

"I don't believe you Brooke. I _saw _the marks and I'm not stupid, _he..._" his eyes burn into Lucas, "hit you."

"Brooke…" Lucas growls behind me and I tense up.

"Nathan please…" I ignore Lucas. "Please stop it. Please. Lucas has done nothing; we haven't even seen each other in over a week so please stop!" I beg and my whole body freezes up when Lucas's hand grips onto my wrist spinning me around.

'_What is he talking about?' _his eyes harden on me and I shake my head at him.

"Nothing," I lie and his gaze gets worse.

'_Tell me!' _it screams and I swallow the lump that is built in my throat. '_Now._' He orders and I shake my head again, yanking my arm away from him and moving towards the bedroom. I don't want to talk to him, I don't like him ordering me around and I don't like everyone in the room looking at me.

"Leave me alone!" I wiggle when Lucas's fast feet catch up with me. "Stop it!" I wrestle around when I feel his hand grab onto my shirt. "Lucas!" I jerk forward away from him. "You can't do that!" I yell pulling my shirt back down. "You can't just…just manhandle me like that!" I snap and his eyes change, like always I want to roll my eyes at that.

Walking over I watch him slam the bedroom door shut, cutting out all the people trying to hear.

"Take it off," he orders his tone serious but thankfully he isn't yanking at my shirt anymore.

"You can't just _order_ me to take off my shirt Lucas! I don't have to listen to you," I hold my ground, crossing my arms defiantly over my chest.

"Brooke," there is his warning tone. "I'm _giving_ you the chance to take it off yourself but if you don't I swear to god I will cut it off," he informs me and I start to freak. I know Lucas, I know he will make good on that threat and I know he is so much bigger than me he can overpower me too but I also know that if he finds out who did this to me he will kill him.

"Why do you even care?" I snap digging my nails into my palm. "Just last week you said you didn't give a damn about me so why do you suddenly care now?" I try to buy time but he just again flips and slowly steps towards me.

"Brooke…" his tone clear and I swallow hard. Him clearly not caring about what he had just said last week and wanting to deal with what was happening now.

"Lucas please," I beg as he takes a step closer to me. "I never ask you for anything but please let's just drop this?"

"One," he counts taking another step.

"Lucas…" I plead with everything in me he will drop it.

"Two," another step.

"Ok!" I hold my hands to his chest stopping him. "Just please…please listen to me and not fly off the handle," I beg and he doesn't speak just keeps his eyes locked onto mine. "Ok," I swallow hard, holding the bottom of my shirt and slowly and nervously sliding it up on my stomach and pulling it over my head. I slam my eyes shut and turn my head away from him not wanting to see the look in his eye.

His long fingers slowly touch over the bruised skin and I yank in a sharp breath at how cold his hands are. Spinning me around his hand grips my shoulder as he looks at the worse spots on my back.

"No," I shake my head when I spin around to see the look in his eyes. "No, no, no Lucas," I take his face in my hands. "Stop it."

"Who Brooke?" he growls, his eyes darkening as the look into mine.

"No one," I tell him and he makes a sound of disgust deep within his throat. "Please Lucas, please leave it alone."

"Someone hurt you Brooke!" he yells at me like I don't know that. "Who is hurting you? You can tell me," his voice drops to gentle and I shake my head.

"Please don't make me Lucas," I beg him, a tear dripping down my cheek.

"Please?" he knocks the tears away and I hate when this side of him comes out, when it does I don't know how not to let him know everything he asks. "I can protect you; I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Please…" I let out a bitter laugh. "You don't care…"

"I do… I mean… I wouldn't let someone hurt you," he whispers, it actually looking like pain in his eyes at the idea of me being hurt.

"You told Nathan I meant nothing to you…"

"I was just trying to protect you…" his cold rough hand slides across my stomach and I shiver. "But I will stop someone from hurting you. I just… I didn't know. I didn't know someone was causing you pain."

"He doesn't do it on purpose Lucas!" I tell him and my eyes widen at what I said. I didn't mean to say that.

"Who?" his tone still stays gentle but I see the flicker in his eyes.

"As long as he doesn't drink its fine," I whisper, wanting him to know as long as there is no alcohol around everything is perfect. "He is just really stressed out…and going through a lot," I defend and watch as it starts to click in his head. "He loves me…" I give a little shrug and swallow the large lump.

"No one touches you," he growls, spinning on his feet and storming towards the door.

"Luke…" I chase after him. "Lucas wait, please wait," I dive to grip his hand and he just curls his fingers around mine, tugging me along with him.

"Where are you going?" the dark haired girl that he told me he didn't like, but creepy brother he snapped at asked. "What's going on?" she cuts her eyes over at me, a look of disgust clearly on her face.

"Nothing…" he shoves passed her, not even giving her a glance as he moves out of his house and down the steps.

"Luke where are we going?" I ask completely confused as my heart pounds hard in my chest. Him reaching over and yanking open his car door and putting me inside, not uttering a word as he slams the door and walks over climbing into the driver's side. "Broody…" my voice sounding so weak and his eyes dart over to me as he speeds down the wet road. "You're scaring me…" I admit and he drops his hand down on my leg and his car slowly starts to slow down.

* * *

When we pulled on my street I was confused, when we pulled into my neighborhood I was more confused and when we pulled into my driveway I finally decided I had no clue what was happening.

"What are we doing here Lucas?" I look over at him as we walk up the steps to my house, sliding the key in the lock and opening the door.

"Where is your room?" he asks and my brows crease. "Room, Brooke."

"Upstairs…" I point and he nods and starts heading up my steps, I of course confused as I quickly follow him. "Over there," I point down the hall when he freezes at the top and with nothing but a nod he heads towards my room and walks inside.

Flipping the light into my room, I watch as his eyes survey my room and then walks over, moving through it as if he'd been in there a million times. Walking over to the closet and disappearing inside, awkwardly standing in the middle of my room and hearing him move around, the shuffle of something before he returns out, my cheer bag in his hand and a brooding look on his face.

"What…what are you doing Lucas?" I repeat for what felt like the millionth time but he just walks over and yanks open my dresser, grabbing a handful of my clothes and shoving it into my bag. "Stop it…" I move over to him and grabbing his hand to stop him. "God quit for a second. What are you doing?"

"No one hurts you," he repeats and I start to shake my head. "And I won't let anyone hurt you again," he looks completely determined on that.

"So what? You're going to steal my clothes and buy less revealing ones?" I let out a dry laugh, his eyes sending me a glare as he walks over and thrust his hand at me.

"Phone…"

"Why?"

"I'm tired of these questions Brooke, give me the phone," he orders and the coldness in his eyes makes a chill run down my spine and I quickly hand it over, for a second honestly a little scared. Him fiddling with it a minute before handing it back over and out the bedroom door, hitting the light and leaving me alone in the dark.

Looking down at the glowing phone, I slide it unlocked and read the last message sent.

'_Hey! I'm going to stay at Rach's for a bit. She has tons of room and I don't like being alone. Plus we can work on cheer. Love you… - Brooke'_

"What is he doing?" I shake my head confused to what that is about before moving out of the room. Down the steps and towards the front door before I glance over to see the light of my dad's office on. Moving quickly to the door my heart races before stepping inside and finding Lucas. "He doesn't like people going through his stuff…"

"I don't give a shit," he mutters, yanking open a desk drawer and pulling out a bottle with a dark liquid inside. Him storming passed me and out the room, again hitting the lights and leaving me alone in the dark.

"Lucas!" I chase after him, again, and find him in the kitchen dumping the bottle in the sink. "Oh my god! What are you doing?"

"Stop asking me that!" he snaps, jerking the bottle back when I go for it. "I messed up ok! I did and I'm sorry but I'm here now and this…"he grips my shirt revealing my marks. "Isn't going to happen again."

"He won't do it again…" I whisper looking down. "He promised and was sorry."

"They are always sorry," he tosses the bottle into the trash with a crash. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he runs his hand through his hair looking at me. Me not offering an answer and just shrugging. "We can stay tonight… you can sleep here because people are at my place and I know aren't living for a while and I honestly don't want to deal with Nate, but tomorrow…tomorrow you are coming home with me," he states and my head snaps up at him, trying to ignore the feeling that tightens in my chest.

"With you?" I repeat and he slowly nods, hitting the water on the sink to clean it out. "Why?" I ask and he just focuses on the water. "Why are you doing this Lucas?"

"Don't…" he begs, looking at me, the same coldness in his tone I just don't understand. "Just don't ask me that," he shuts off the water and spins on his feet, heading back towards the door and I just… I just let out a small laugh shaking my head and following.


	11. Chapter 10

Stretching my arms up I let out a yawn and collapse on the comfortable I am resting on. However when I roll over to my side I frown. For the last week I've been sleeping in this bed, I tug on the right side of the sheets and climb in. Completely not disturbing the left side in hopes when I wake it will be ruffled…or there be someone in it.

Yet it hasn't happened.

I just fall asleep alone and wake up the same way. Alone. I think it might be worse than waking up in my big home alone.

"Ok…" I toss the sheets off me and roll from the bed. My feet hitting the floor and I glance up at the dresser in the corner. I've seen what is in that before and for some reason when I wake up every morning this week I see it and freak a bit. I don't like thinking what is in there; I don't like thinking of what Lucas _actually_ does.

Shuffling my feet down the long hall of his house, which again I don't want to know how he owns. I step into the kitchen, my feet cold on the tile as I skip around and bounce towards the coffee pot. Hitting the button to reveal the green button and I bounce back out of the kitchen and into the living room. Finding the way to the large body on the couch.

"Luke…" I frown, grabbing the sheet that dropped around his waist and pulling it over his chest. Dropping down on the couch he shifts a bit and his head snuggles onto my lap. "Why don't you just sleep in your bed?" I question with a head shake, running my fingers through his soft hair. "It's safe in there, I won't murder you," I tease a little and again he shifts some more. "Plus you're too big," I point out at his feet that are hanging off the arm rest.

"I'm not big…" he grumbles and I flinch back not realizing he was awake.

"You aren't huh?" I tease a little and he growl at me giving my leg a hard pinch. "Ouch! Luke…" I slap his hand from my leg and he chuckles, flipping over on his back.

"I'm a perfect size," he informs me and I blush a bit. "Want to see?" he hooks his hands on his boxers and my eyes widen.

"Lucas!" I slap his forehead and he cringes.

"Damn it Brooke…" he growls rubbing his forehead. "What the hell?"

"Keep your pants on," I order…pondering a moment as if I might actually enjoy that. No. No I don't because then I might think other things. Other inappropriate things that aren't right.

"They're on," he rolls his head to the side and I hear it pop. "You sleep well?" he asks and I nod as I start too massage behind his neck.

"You didn't…" I comment. "Again…"

"Slept fine…" he grumbles and closes his eyes making me frown.

"Lucas you didn't, stop arguing with me," I order and he rolls his eyes.

'_Wasn't…' _his eyes narrow on me and I growl making him crack the tiniest smile ever.

"Broody…" I let out a sigh. "Why don't you take the bed? I'll take the couch," I reason knowing he doesn't want to share a bed with me. I don't know why but he doesn't.

'_No…'_

"Or I could just go home…" I fiddle with my fingers and his eyes jerk up to mine.

"Shut up…" he orders flipping from the couch and shuffling his feet towards the kitchen.

"Luke…"

"I said shut up," he snaps at me and I cringe. "You aren't going home."

"I can't stay here forever Lucas," I walk over and slid my hand on his arm. "And you can't keep sleeping on the couch. You're going to screw up your back."

"You are staying," he growls at me and I roll my eyes. "So shut up."

"I hate you, you know?" I stomp my foot and he just shrugs. "You're such an ass," I grumble and he tosses a look over at me and gives a sweet smile that makes my heart tighten. "You're an idiot," I shake my head and ignore the feeling.

"You and your name calling…" he grabs my side and I jerk from him. "I'm going to go take a shower…when I get out I'll take you to school."

"I have my car," I remind him and his eyes glare over at me and I don't get it. I don't get how he can go from sweet and joking to giving me such a cold look so fast. "Or you know…you can take me."

"Be back in five…."

"Yes sir…" I drop down on the stool and glance around. I don't know how this happened… I don't know how I ended up here, in Lucas's house and him so protective of me. It's so strange to me being as little over two months ago I didn't even know him. I feel like I'm in the twilight zone and I'm pretty sure Lucas isn't going to let me leave anytime soon.

* * *

"So Candis is making my head hurt," I run my temples just wanting to slap the way to perky girl. "She is trying so hard to add extra stunts and it's just going to be an overload."

"She is trying to show she can do your job better than you," Peyton says eating some chips from her bag. "Which everyone knows is shit," she adds quickly and I give a nod.

"Why does she get on your nervous so much?" Haley wonders and I shrug.

"I don't know…just a vibe I guess. She's like an annoying fly that just keeps buzzing around my ear and I just want to smack it," I toss my hand to the side and the group laughs. "It's true," I say before laughing a bit. Honestly one thing annoying me most is the fact she stares and giggles at Lucas a lot. I mean they aren't around each other a lot, maybe three times total but she just…god I don't even know.

"Uh oh…" Rachel leans back and I look over at her lost on her face. "Bodyguard is here," she nods her head and I _hate_ the giddy feeling I get when I look up to see Lucas climbing from his car.

"What is up with you two?" Haley questions I know mainly asking because of Nathan, who by the way isn't talking to me much.

"We're just friends Hales," I repeat for about the millionth time. "He doesn't see me like that…" I don't do well on hiding my frown on that one.

"What do you see him as?" Peyton kinks a brow and I chew my lip glancing at the boy who is moving through the courtyard.

"Honestly? I'm like a puppy bouncing around for attention from their owner," I grumble and they laugh a bit and I roll my eyes. "Hey Luke," I recover my smile when he arrives at our table. "What's up?"

"You forgot this in my car," he drops my chemistry book on the table and slowly sinks down next to me. Never honestly looking at me just searching his eyes around the area.

"Looking for Candis," I grumble, swearing I said that in my head until all eyes land on me.

"Who?" his brows crease and I nervously chew my lip.

"Umm…I…"

"Is Nathan here?" he snaps a bit impatient and clearly bored with the conversation.

"He isn't here today," Haley informs him taking a sip of her drink. "He had to go to the doctor-"

"Why? What's wrong with him?" his head snaps over to her so quickly it kinda hurts my feelings the emotions he feels. He doesn't really get feelings like that with anyone.

"Just a physical for basketball, his other one expired or whatever," she explains.

"You two been talking?" Peyton raises a brow and Haley shrugs.

"Very tiny baby steps," she admits and I smile a bit really thinking they'd be perfect together. Tossing a glance over at Lucas to see him looking Haley over carefully before nodding. Almost like he was giving his approval on her.

"What are you doing today?" I turn to look at Lucas as the group falls into some conversation.

"Nothing…" he grumbles scratching his jaw.

"Want to come to the game tonight? You can watch me cheer," I grin a bit and he just raises a brow at me like I just suggested us murdering someone. Which, scary enough he might be more ok with. "Broody…" I whine and watch something flicker through his eyes. "Please…" I take his hand and pull it into my lap, fiddling with his fingers. "I'm good…"

"I didn't doubt that…" he mumbles and I glance up to see him watching our hands, his brows creasing and head tilting slightly to the side as he watches it.

"So you should come…" I look back at our hands and try not to smile with I slide my fingers through his and watch his hand twitch a bit before curling his fingers in mine. "I'll buy you a cookie," I tease and his lip twitches up, but just barely.

"I'll see what I'm doing…" he lets out a long sigh and I try not to grin knowing when he says that it normally means yes. "But I should go," he pulls his hand back quickly and flexes his fingers before wiping his hand on his jeans, like he is trying to get rid of the feeling of mine.

"Well I won't be home after school…"

"Why?" his head snaps down to look at me and I flinch back slightly.

"We go straight to the game after school. There is a pep rally and then the team goes out to eat and then go to the game," I explain and he pauses a moment like he is trying to tell if I'm lying to him or not. Which I'm not.

'_Fine' _he lets out an exasperated sigh and I chew my lip.

"I'll text you when we leave to eating…maybe if you aren't busy you can eat with us," I suggest but know that one will definitely not happen. I've mastered reading him. "The game is at 7:30."

"Ok…" he nods before spinning on his feet and away from me and I frown.

"Bye to you too," I grumble reaching for my drink.

"You ok?" Haley asks, I know watching us carefully.

"Fine," I wave my hand with a shrug. Knowing getting bothered by the things Lucas does is just pointless. It's honestly just how he is and will probably always be.

* * *

"Brooke!" I glance up from my notebook to see Mouth moving towards me. "What's up?"

"Nothing…" I turn in my desk to face him better. "Just working on my homework, figure I should get it done early," I shrug and he nods.

"Well I was wondering if you were ok," concern washes over his face and I nervously chew my lip wondering why.

"I'm fine, why?' I wonder and he pauses a moment like he is trying to figure out if I'm lying. I don't know why everyone keeps doing that. I'm not lying.

"Well Rachel made a comment about your dad calling her place the other day," he tells me and my eyes widened. "Apparently he tried your cell but wasn't answering so he was worried," he explains and my heart starts to race. "Rachel told him your phone was being weird but you weren't home then…"

"Mouth…"

"Why'd you lie, B? And where the hell have you been?" he questions and I chew my lip not wanting to lie to him but not wanting him to know the truth.

"I got in a fight with my dad," I sorta tell the truth. "And I was really upset and just didn't want to be home; so I told him that I was staying at Rachel's," I explain and tell he actually believes me. Mainly because areas of it are actually honest. However I hate lying to Mouth, he is a good friend.

"Then where are you staying Brooke?" he pushes and I pull in a deep breath pretty sure he wouldn't approve. "Are you at Lucas's Brooke?" he questions and I glance down not wanting to admit it but not wanting to deny it either. "Brooke…" he lets out a not at all approving sigh and I frown.

"Please don't tell anyone," I beg knowing the reaction I'd get if people really knew where I was.

"That's not a good idea Brooke…"

"Why? Why does everyone seem to know so much about him when I only met him a few months ago?" I wonder not getting how so many of my friends know Lucas. It's weird to me I never heard mention of him until we actually met and now all I hear is about someone knowing Lucas.

"Luke and I grew up together," he barely whispers out as he looks down a moment. "We used to play ball at the River Court and up until a few years ago he was my best friend," he informs me and my jaw drops a little.

"Why did I never know this?"

"Because up until our senior year I was just _something_ you passed in the hall," he reminds me and I frown hating that was the truth.

"I'm sorry Mouth…" I reach over and squeeze his hand with a frown.

"It's ok Brooke," he smiles a half smile. "But I know Luke, Brooke. I know he is into stuff you shouldn't be around and he _definitely_ is in a dark place Brooke. I mean it's so dark you run into things," he says and though it's a slight joke I know he is serious.

"He takes care of me Mouth," I confess and he frowns a bit. "I know he is into some stuff that I really don't know about and I don't want to know about. Yet…" I pause a moment trying to think of how to word this. "Yet he worries about me. He…he listens to me," I shrug a bit and though I know he grumbles and rolls his eyes at me he does listen. Time will pass and he brings stuff up to me that I thought he completely ignored. "And I know everyone says it's a bad idea, I know everyone says I can't trust him but if you guys saw they guy I see…If you saw how he interacts with me. He is a good guy, Mouth," I defend and I will defend that all day. "He is in a dark place but he lets me be there with him."

"I don't want you hurt Brooke…"

"He won't hurt me," I repeat for about the millionth time. "He doesn't let anyone hurt me," I promise and watch Mouth weigh everything in his head.

"I told Rachel you were actually at my place but was just afraid to tell your dad that," he admits and I slowly start to smile.

"Mouth!" I grin throwing my arms around him. "Thank you…"

"I want to think he is how he used to be," he confesses and I nod knowing that. "I want to believe you will be ok…"

"I will be," I tell him knowing I'll be ok. "I know what I'm getting into and…and plus we are just friends," I shrug and watch his brows crease.

"Brooke…"

"It's true," I tell him knowing it is just friendship. Even if I wish it was a little more. "I mean he sleeps on the couch Mouth," my tone is flat and he laughs a bit. "It's not funny!" I shove him. "I mean…I've tried all my tricks," I admit with a shrug. "But he just…he doesn't like me…" I chew my lip not liking the pain in my chest by that but knowing I can talk to Mouth about this. Mostly just Mouth.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but that's what I'm talking about," he points out. "He's hurting you."

"He isn't hurting me Mouth," I roll my eyes. "I'm a big girl, just because someone doesn't like someone else doesn't make them a terrible person. Just makes them human. There are ton of people who like me and I don't like, does that mean you hate me?" I tease and he lets out a laugh.

"Couldn't if I tried," he confesses and I grin.

"I love you for looking out for me but you don't need to worry," I give his hand a squeeze and he nods. "Love you best friend," I lean forward and kiss his cheek and he blushes a bit.

"But I gotta get to class," he stands up and I smile. "See you at the game B."

"Bye…" I give a wave and chew my lip, thinking maybe Mouth could give me some info on Lucas, more than anyone really knows.

* * *

'_Let's go Ravens!'_

Is cheered through the crowd as the team jogs back and forth along the court. The Ravens are down by six but I don't doubt they will make a comeback, they always do.

Lucas is here, showed up a little late but he is here and during halftime I actually saw him and Nathan talk and after what seemed like something really heated Nathan laughed and Lucas cracked a smile. I don't know what it was but it was the first _real_ smile I've seen Lucas give so that made me happy.

But he keeps talking on his phone. All through the night I've realized he just sits there looks so frustrated and talks on his phone. I wish he would talk to me more, I wish I knew things about him because I honestly don't have many things about me he doesn't know but I really don't know one real thing about him.

Well other than the fact he really _loves_ his brother, won't admit that but he does.

'_And Ravens win!'_

Blast through the air and my head jerks back to the court to see the team charging onto the court and fans quickly following. I guess in my moment completely missing how the game just ended.

"We won!" arms come around me and I get lifted off the ground and spun in a circle making me giggle.

"We did," I agree when my feet slowly get planted and I turn to see Nick behind me. Nick and I dated for a few months awhile back but it ended when I realized he was more just a friend…but not friend just…not the one for me, I guess. We get along but don't honestly talk that much. "Good game Nick…"

"Thanks…" his arms still remain on me and I shift a bit uncomfortable, very aware of a pair of eyes burning into me. "You coming to the after party?"

"Umm…I… I don't know," I remove his hands from my sides and he curls his fingers with mine.

"You should," he smiles and I toss a glance around. "We could have some fun," he smirks and I quickly wish he would stop. I used to have a rep I guess you could say. I was…_friendly_ but I'm not like that anymore. Haven't in a long time.

"Yeah well I'll let you know," I detangle myself from him and take a step back. I toss a look around to see the back of Lucas's head moving through the crowd and out of the gym doors. Pushing through the crowd I move towards the gym doors and push it open to see Lucas over in the courtyard waving his fist back and forth and my brows crease. "Luke…" I call and he looks up at me and his jaw locks a bit before releasing it. "Are you leaving?" I wrap my arms around myself and shiver a bit in the cold.

"I was on the phone…" he grumbles and I nod a bit and glance to see his right hand having cuts on it.

"Are you ok?" I grab his hand and heart stops a moment when he jerks back from me.

"Fine…" he grumbles and I slid my hand to my chest nervously. Cutting a glance at the column beside us to see the white stone cracked some.

"Thank you for coming…" I try to change the subject.

"I wasn't doing anything…" he shrugs and I nod.

"Well there is an after party going on tonight," I tell him and he gives me a look I don't really know how to read. "I thought about going so I can just crash at Rachel's tonight. You can have your bed…" I give an awkward shrug and see something flash over him before giving a nod.

"Fine…" he spins on his feet and walks towards his car and I frown. Him crawling into the front seat and I don't like the look on his face, it's weird and all of a sudden I think of him tonight. Thinking of him just sitting by himself at home and I don't like it. Even if he doesn't mind being alone, pretty sure he prefers it, I don't like it.

Hurts my heart a little.

"Luke!" I call before he starts to pull out and jog over to the car. "Hey…" I chew my lip as I reach the car and bend down a little to look in the window. "If you wait for me to get my stuff you think I could just come with you? I… I'll still let you have your bed…"

"Don't you want to go to the party?" he questions and I shake my head.

"Not really...you've been to one you've been to a million and I…I don't like being there alone," I mumble glancing down a little embarrassed of that. Knowing no matter how much I try to fake it I can't stand being alone. It scares me.

"Well…" he pulls in a long breath and I watch him play something in his head. Weighing about a million options before dropping his head against the head rest. "Want me to take you?"

"You want to go to a high school party?" I raise a brow finding that hard to believe.

"Nate will be there… I kinda need to talk to him…" he mumbles and I nod.

"Oh ok…" I chew my lip to hide my grin. "Let me go get my stuff real quick and change," I lean in the window before he can do anything and kiss his cheek, spinning on my feet quickly so he can't say anything and move back towards the gym. Looking over my shoulder one time to see him having this weird look on his face as I try not to grin. He is so broody it's cute.

* * *

The music is loud, I mean so loud that its making my ears vibrate. The drinks are flowing and after my last shot I'm really feeling them and like always Lucas is brooding.

Earlier he talked to Nathan and again it was weird. They shared a look and a talk and it seemed like they were getting along, however after I did a shot I kinda lost what they were talking about.

"You are so damn sexy," Nick growls behind me and I let out a drunken giggle.

"I know…" I bring my cup to my lips for a long sip, honestly not even tasting the alcohol anymore. "Oh…" my eyes flutter shut when his arm sneaks around my waist and tugs me into him. Wiggling my body to the music I feel his hand slid to my hip and I roll my head back when his lips graze over my neck, biting my lip I place my hand on his and let my eyes flutter open and lock on the broody blonde in the corner. Him sipping his beer as he talks with a Teddy. Teddy laughing and slapping his shoulder and Lucas rolling his eyes at his friend.

"I like him…" I mumble out as I slide my hand up to tangle in Nick's hair. "A lot…"

"What?" Nick nips at my neck and I cringe a bit not at all enjoying it.

"Ok…" I push his hands away completely over this dance. "Nick stop…" I pull away from his drunken hands and just want him not to touch me.

"Brooke….come on…" he laughs pulling me tighter and my heart thumps in my chest. "What's wrong?"

"I just want to be left alone Nick!" I snap right when the music starts to die down and I glance up to see a pair of icy blue eyes lock on us. "Just leave me alone," I release myself from his drunken hands and stumble forward a bit.

"Fine…whatever," he shoves himself back and my breath catches a bit at his sharp tone. Chewing my lip I run my hand through my hair and lock my eyes on Lucas's.

'_Here…now' _

"Ok…" I mumble and my heart races when I slowly move through the crowd and feel the drunken heat creep through my body. "Hey Broody…" I bite hard on my lip and Lucas looks at Teddy and he nods catching it.

"Be back later…" Teddy spins on his feet and walks into the crowd.

"What's up?" I question and he nods his head back to where Nick is standing talking with some girl. "Ex…" I explain pointing over my shoulder and he nods.

"He bothering you?"

"He's just drunk…" I shrug with a giggle and my tongue traps between my teeth.

"_You_ seem a bit drunk _Cheery_," his finger taps my nose and I let out a giggle.

"You called me Cheery," I bite my lip and sway closer to him. "My nickname giving wearing off on you?" I tease and he just shrugs and drops against the wall. "I am pretty Cheery huh?" I kink a brow and he rolls his eyes.

"Annoyingly…"

"You enjoy my company," my hand drops to his chest and his eyes narrow down on it. "Oops…" I stumble over his shoe and my body crashes into his and his strong arm wraps around my small waist. Kinda surprised when his arm just rests there, his feet separating a bit and I step forward and slide my arms up his chest. "Are you having fun?" I ask with his slump on the wall his lips just _barely_ hovering from mine, but he just shrugs. "I'm having fun…" I shrug and he slowly nods as my eyes linger on his lips.

He has great lips.

"Good…" his breath washes over my lips and I watch him swallow hard and it makes me grin a bit.

"Do you want to know a secret?" I push up on my toes a bit and slip my arm around his neck and tangle my fingers in his hair.

"Sure…" his arm tightens around me and his tongue flicks across his lips making my eyes travel back to them.

"Every time I'm around you," I swallow the large lump in my throat and his other arm comes around me. "I have to _constantly _tell myself not to kiss you," in my drunken state I confess and watch something flicker through his eyes.

"Brooke…" he growls a bit and I suck on my bottom lip.

"It's really hard," I confess and he shakes his head and brings his cup to his lips for a sip. "And when I'm in your bed…all I think about is you being in it with me…"

"Please stop…" he begs and I frown a bit.

"Why?" I pull back and he shakes his head. "Don't you want me at all?" my voice cracks and his eyes close as he shakes his head and frowns.

"You're drunk…" he whispers to me. "Pretty Girl you're drunk so_ please_ stop talking," he pleads and I feel my heart skip a beat.

"But I like you…" I whisper and he frowns dropping his head against mine. "I tell everyone I don't but I do Luke…"

"Please stop Brooke…" he hooks his finger under my chin and lifts my head to look at him. "I am asking you to _please_ stop saying stuff ok? I really need you to stop…" he begs and I chew my lip while I see his eyes honestly begging me to stop talking.

"What's wrong with me that you don't want me?" I push knowing I'd never be this ballsy without liquid courage in me.

"Brooke…" he growls shaking his head and yanking my body into him. Sitting his cup on the table close to us, his right arm curls around my neck and my head drops to rest on his chest. "You're perfect," his mouth drops to speak into my ear and I feel a tingle tickle down my body. "You are gorgeous and funny and amazing and you drive me completely insane but you're perfect Brooke…Nothing is wrong with you…"

"But not perfect enough for you…" I mumble and feel him push a kiss to my head.

"Let's go home Brooke…" he shakes his head. "You're drunk and one more drink and I don't know if I can handle you," he clears his throat and I growl shaking my head.

"You're such an ass…" I push myself away from him. Running my hand through my hair and spinning on my feet towards the door. Actually hearing him chuckle as he follows behind me.

"Brooke…" his arm skims across my shoulders and I push him but he just jerks me close to him. "I'm an ass…" he states and I agree. "But I won't ever let anyone hurt you…" he informs me and I look up at him and sniffle a bit.

"I know…" I relax into his side and feel way too many things bubbling inside of me. "You send mix signals…" I grumble and then stumble in my heels and he shakes his head.

"Let's go home…" he opens the door to his car and I actually _trip_ inside.

"Broody…" I grab his hand before he shuts the door. "I'm sorry I annoy you…" I mumble and he lets out a dry laugh leaning back into the car to kiss the top of my head.

"Keeps me entertained…" he whispers and I nod. "Quit being so serious and just be _my_ Cheery, ok?" he asks and I feel my breath catch. "Let's get you home," he knocks a tear I didn't even know fell and nod. Shutting the door and walking towards the driver's side. Him pausing at the door a moment and hear him let out a long sigh before climbing in. It being a pretty quiet ride home, however with the hum of the car and the dizziness in my head I slowly start to drift off.

* * *

_Hey! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!_

_Sorry it took so long..._

_Morgan hope you enjoyed!_

_Review!_


	12. Chapter 11

"Do I put salt in it?" I toss a glance over at him but he shakes his head. "Then what do I do now?"

"Wait…" he answers and I chew my lip and look at the pot. It boiling up high and my eyes squint as I look at the food inside it. "Leave it alone…" he orders and my head snaps over to see him playing with his phone.

"I wasn't going to do anything…" I grumble walking over and sliding up on the counter in front of him. "I fixed that shirt for you," I place my hands in my lap and he nods. "I put it back in your closet…"

'_Thanks' _he grunts but I know that's what he means.

"No problem…" I let out a breath and toss a glance around, drumming my fingers on the counter and looking at him. He's been kinda weird to me the last few days, always just watching me weirdly, talking less. Which is crazy being he doesn't talk that much anyway. Yet I don't like it. "Did I do something wrong?" I finally blurt out and his head snaps up to look at me. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad," he stands up and shakes his head. "You didn't do anything wrong Cheery," he ruffles my hair and stretches his arms up. "I have to go piss, be back in a minute."

"Ok," I frown and he spins on his feet and towards the back and I study him a moment. Jumping off the counter and walking over to stir the food in the pan, I pause a moment thinking.

'_You didn't do anything wrong Cheery'_

"Cheery?" my brows crease why I let that start to click through my head.

'_You seem a bit drunk Cheery' _

'_You called me Cheery…I am pretty Cheery huh?' _

"_Annoyingly…"_

I close my eyes and let in play in my head and I try to recall it. I don't think I drank that much, I mean I drank enough the other night where I wasn't too sure how I got home but I didn't really black out I don't think. But as I sit here…things are starting to dance around in my head.

'_Do you want to know a secret?'_

'_Sure…'_

"Oh my god…" my eyes widen and heart starts to race as I bring my hand to cover my mouth.

'_Every time I'm around you, I have to constantly tell myself not to kiss you'_

'_Brooke…' _

'_And when I'm in your bed…all I think about is you being in it with me…'_

"Oh my god shut up Brooke!" I smack my forehead not even know why I said that, why the hell did I do that! What is the matter with me? It all makes sense now, why he is being different. Why he is just being…quiet. "Someone kill me now…" I beg dropping against the counter swearing I might cry.

"_But I like you…" I whisper and he frowns dropping his head against mine. "I tell everyone I don't but I do Luke…"_

"_Please stop Brooke…" he hooks his finger under my chin and lifts my head to look at him. "I am asking you to please stop saying stuff ok? I really need you to stop…" he begs and I chew my lip while I see his eyes honestly begging me to stop talking. _

"Oh my god!" I feel my bottom lip tremble not believing I did that. However it hurting more he pretty much informed me he didn't like me back.

"Brooke…" my gaze jerks up to find him standing there looking at me weird.

"Oh god," I move quickly past him, making sure I don't do anything to touch him as I all but run to his bedroom.

"Brooke…" Lucas comes in behind me but I just ignore him as I grab my suitcase from his closet and start piling clothes inside. "What are you doing?"

"I need to leave," I mumble, grabbing my makeup and stuff off his dresser and just throw it all in my bag. "I'm going home…"

"What?" his eyes widen. "No you aren't…" he walks over and grabs my bag and dumps it on the bed.

"Lucas!" I snap and I think it surprised even him at my tone. I've never snapped at him really before. "I'm leaving, ok? I don't want to be here anymore!"

"Why?" he looks at me confused and I bite hard on my lip feeling way to many things boil in me. Pulling my eyes from the floor to look at him and he rolls his eyes. "Why because of _that?_"

"Please let me leave…" I mumble feeling pressure build in my eyes.

"Come on Brooke, don't be stupid. It's not that big of a deal…" he states and I let out a bitter laugh. "Just put your stuff back in the closet and we will eat," he orders but I just stand my ground and chew hard on my lip. "Brooke…" he looks over his shoulder at me when he catches me not following.

"I…I need to go home…I miss home," I lie and watch his brows pull together.

"You…don't like it here?" he wonders and I feel my breath becoming heavier as the pressure builds in my eyes. "Brooke…" he lets out an almost annoyed sigh and rubs the creases in his brow. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

"I'm not arguing Lucas. I'm just saying I want to…I…want to go home," I mumble never in my life feeling so embarrassed. I'm not trying to be cocky or a bitch but I've never been turned down by a guy before. I turn them down, I make them look stupid, I make them feel what I'm feeling right now. I don't like it, I don't like Lucas is making me feel like this and I don't like at all how uncomfortable I am around him.

"Liar…"

"Why do you even want me here?" I toss my hand up confused. "I drive you nuts…" I point out and he actually nods in agreement with that. Asshole. Someone please explain to me why I even give a damn about him. "Plus…you don't even have a bed anymore," I nod toward the object and his eyes travel over to it. "Who likes a couch that much?" I wonder and he just shrugs. "Can't I just go home?"

'_No…' _he answers simply before spinning on his feet and out the door. Him clearly signaling he is over this conversation.

"Lucas…" I growl so tired of his no word answers. "What is your deal with me?" I push to know as he stands in the kitchen.

"Deal with you?" he turns to face me and my hand plants on my hip not backing down from this talk this time.

"I'm not the first girl whose daddy knocked around some. I'm sure with your group of friends you've met a few," I spat out and his eyes slant in the corners annoyed. "I don't see you knocking their door down and dragging them out."

'_Eat_…_' _he tosses a plate with a loud thud on the table and my eyes narrow.

"No…" I object and his eyes slant just a bit more.

'_Brooke…'_

"No!" I yell and watch him flinch back some. "You can't just order me around when you want Lucas. I'm not your child…I don't need a babysitter."

"You need something…" he grumbled walking over to the stove and killing the light on it.

"Lucas…" I warn so over this. "Tell me…"

"Why are you being such a girl?" he questions and I twist my head to look at him. "Over analyzing everything, making it more than what it is…why? Why are you doing that?"

"Making it more than what it is," I let out a dry laugh and stomp over to my bookbag and purse in the corner. That honestly being enough of an answer for me. "You know Luke," I look up at him with a shake of the head. "Over analyze this…go fuck yourself," I hiss and watch as something flickers through his eyes as I spin on my feet and slam the door. Completely ignoring the fact half my stuff is in there and just leaving.

* * *

Scribbling the notes on my book, I try to drown out the voices of everyone around me. I'm in the worst mood right now and don't want to deal with anyone. Even if anyone includes my closest friends.

"I talked to Teddy last night," Rachel comments and I try not to growl. Screw Teddy. He let me meet an asshole. Asshole. "He is thinking about throwing a party this weekend and since we have a by weekend, thought we should go."

"Uh…maybe, I don't know," Nathan takes a sip of his water and shrugs. "Was thinking about relaxing this weekend," he cuts his eyes over at Haley who shifts in her seat and clears her throat.

"Brooke…" she cuts her eyes around the group before looking back at me. A look of clearly wanting to change the subject. "You ok?"

"Fine…" I bite hard on my lip and concentrate hard on the homework before me. I've been so caught up with Lucas; I've fallen behind on some classes and a lot of homework. Asshole. Screws up everything, but I'm probably just reading too much into that. Asshole. "Just have a lot of homework to do."

"Need any help?"

"No, I'm fine Hales," I look up at my best friend and quickly see her catching the look in my eyes.

"Brooke…"

"I need to go to the library for this," I stand up quickly and gather my books in my hands. "It's…quieter…" I jump up quickly and dart off through the courtyard before anyone else asks anything. I don't want them to ask. I don't want Haley to ask because she knows when I'm lying to her. She knows me better than any of my friends and I can't deal with that.

"Brooke…" a hand latches on my wrist and my body comes to a halt. "Not that easy Tigger," she tugs me toward an empty classroom and with a growl I follow.

"Haley…"

"Sit…" she points at a desk and I roll my eyes.

"Hales, I really need-"

"I said sit," she repeats with a stern tone, very much like a mother scolding their child. Yet, just like with a mother I listen and collapse on the hard seat. "Good girl," she smiles and slowly eases down in front of me. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Haley. I just have a lot of homework," I lie and glance out the window. My body tensing when I see the familiar looking car driving through the parking lot. However, that feeling bubbling in my stomach bubbles out when I realize it is just some junior on the football team. Beat he is an asshole too.

"Ok…" she follows my gaze and then leans forward with a frown. "It's Lucas…"

"No, no it's not," I shake my head quickly. "He is completely unimportant to me and I can't stand him."

"So…in other words," she pauses a moment and tosses her hair back looking at me. "He hurt your heart…"

"He…" I pull in a long breath before feeling my throat tighten and eyes burn. "He didn't make me feel too good," I let out a broken laugh and close my eyes, really not wanting to get upset about this. "Damn it Hales, I don't want to be sad about this. It's dumb…"

"It's not dumb, Brooke. Not if something is bothering you. What did he do?"

"Nothing!" I toss my hands up annoyed. "I mean, he was right. I just…I read too much into things. However, I didn't mean too. I just…I like him so much Hales. And it's not his fault he doesn't like me back… it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Just no one has never _not_ liked me before," I tell him and hate how that sounds. "I know that sounds terrible and arrogant."

"No…well I mean yes," she agrees and I let out a laugh. "But I do know what you mean. It's not like I didn't know who Brooke Davis was, even before she knew who I was," she points out and I frown.

"Yeah…sorry," I mumble and she lets out a laugh.

"Don't be sorry Tigger. We're friends now," she grips my hand and gives me a soft smile. "But back to the Lucas thing. I don't doubt he cares about you Brooke…"

"But he doesn't care about me the way I care about him and I don't know how to handle it. It hurts…every time I talk to him I get this feeling in me and every time he smiles, which isn't often, but when he smiles I feel like my entire world is better. I am crazy about him and I don't know what to do about it."

"What did he say when you told him?"

"Told me I was being a girl and reading too much into things…"

"Oh…ouch…"

"Yeah, that didn't feel good at all," I drop my head back and frown. "But I…I just really want him to show up and tell me sorry."

"Well…" her gaze goes up and I follow it to find the blonde outside leaning against his car. "Maybe he is going to say sorry."

"Yeah, right," I look out at him and growl. "Asshole," I stand up and grab my stuff.

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"Well…I'm going to go outside. However, odds are good he will more grunt at me then talk to me," I toss my bag over my shoulder and start out of the room. Hearing a _good luck_ from Haley as I start out of the building. Pausing by the double doors, I stand with my arms crossed looking at him. His eyes slanting looking at me but I hold my ground. Cocking my leg to the side I glance around before looking back at him.

'_Come here…'_ he orders but I just shake my head no and see the anger build in him. His eyes flashing with annoyances and I just shrug. Turning on my heels and start down the pathway away from him. Not at all wanting to admit I'm holding my breath in hopes he will follow.

"Shit…" my body gets jerked and suddenly I'm up against a hard wall. "Hey!" I knock his hands from my wrist and rub the sore spot. "Don't grab me like that."

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, gripping my wrist and spinning to look at it. Rubbing his thumb over the sore flesh, I suck on my lip not letting myself give into him. "Are you ok?"

"It's whatever," I pull my hand back and awkwardly cross my arms over my chest and looking around. Not wanting to look into his eyes because I know I will cave. Cave on what I don't know, but I will cave.

"Brooke…" he growls, shuffling his feet forward and my breath catches as his body presses against mine.

"What? What Lucas?" I toss my hands to the side and see the anger flash through his eyes.

"Damn it Brooke…" his fist slams into the wall and I cringe closing my eyes. "Why do you do this shit to me?"

"Do what? I'm not doing anything! I'm not reading too much into anything Lucas," I spit out at him and his eyes close.

"My god I've never met anyone who makes me feel so guilty like you do," his head drops back with a growl and I really don't know if he was meaning to say that to me or just stating it. "Look…" he lets out a long annoyed breath and looks at me. His face way to close to mine for my liking. "I didn't…I mean…"

"You mean what?" I kink a brow and he lets out a long growl.

"Brooke…"

"No! For once you will talk to me. Not grunt or groan. Just talk to me…" I order because I'm so over trying to read him. I want him just to be honest with me for once. "Please…" I soften a little and slowly reach up to touch his cheek. Him closing his eyes and tilting his head and I swear my entire heart explodes in my chest when he brushes his lips against my palm.

"Fuck…" he curses shaking his head and I watch as a battle builds in him. "Can't I say sorry and that just make it better?" he whispers and I close my eyes really wishing that wasn't what he was going to say. "You aren't reading too much into things ok?"

"What is that supposed to mean Luke?" I let out a hurt laugh and shake my head. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Brooke…" he pulls in a long breath and his long fingers frame over my face. "I…" he starts and snaps his mouth shut and I close my eyes.

"Luke…" I swallow hard and slowly pull his hands from my face. "I know you aren't good at talking about things," I comment because I do know that, I'm very aware of that. I don't want to push him; I don't want to force him to say something. I just…I just don't want to look stupid. "But you can't just say stuff and expect it to be ok. Just because you don't have feelings all the time doesn't mean I don't. I don't like getting my feelings hurt, it sucks," I let out a dry laugh and he frowns.

"I don't mean too…" he mumbles and I nod because I know that. "I just…sometimes say things…" he awkwardly rubs his neck and I nod.

"I know…but Broody…" I cup his cheek and he locks eyes on mine. "I…I'm kinda scared…"

"Why?" his heart starts to slam into his chest and I chew my lip.

"Because I care about you, you know I care about you," I tell him and he looks down. "What am I supposed to do about that?"

"I don't want to hurt your feelings," he frowns and I slowly nod getting it. He doesn't care about me like that. He just doesn't know how to tell me that without crushing my feelings with it.

"Ok…" I nod slowly and push him back from me. I need to breathe. I need him away from me and I need to just…just be alone. "I just…I need to go…" I shove him further away and turn on my heels and away from him.

"Brooke!"

"Luke I get it," I turn to face him and throw my arms to the side. "I understand and I get it. Now understand I need you to just leave me alone. Please…just leave me alone for a while," I plead and watch something flicker through his eyes and shake my head. "I'll…I'll call you or something later," I shake my head and spin on my feet. Once again holding my breath waiting for him, however not really to shocked when he doesn't come after me this time.


	13. Chapter 12

"You're killing it Brooke," Haley laughed as I once again sunk the ball into the small pocket.

"Yeah, well everyone is good at something," I tease, grabbing the chalk and twisting it on the top of the stick in my hand. "Thanks for coming with me Hales. I really needed this," I tell her thanking she skipped the last few classes and came out with me.

"Of course Brooke. You're one of my best friends…" she gave me a smile and I offer one back.

Haley doesn't normally skip, I mean I don't think she ever has, but after my sweet talk with Lucas I didn't want to be at school anymore. Looking at me Haley even mentioned I didn't want to be there and suggested we leave. I agreed, but what shocked me was sweet little Haley drove us to the local bar I come to a lot with Lucas.

Didn't even know Haley knew what a fake I.D was.

But back to the point. I needed some chilled time and Haley delivered it. We've been here for a while getting a nice buzz and shooting some pool. Flirting with boys who don't at all have a chance and completely improving myself-esteem that Lucas has completely shit all over. So far put me in a way better mood.

"Uh oh…" Haley mumbles and I look at her confused before following her gaze at the familiar person stepping inside. "We can leave…why don't we just go somewhere else?"

"It's fine Hales," I keep my eyes locked on him as he moves through the bar and toward a back table with a group of sketchy looking people. One being that guy I remember who approached Lucas before, Lucas being so kind when he completely dismissed me that day. "He doesn't even care…" I mutter out and turn back to the table for another shot.

"I don't know if that's true," she mumbles and I just shake my head cutting my eyes back over at him. Him looking very broody, as always and for a brief second his eyes cut up to mine and when they do they widened a quick second before he sends me a glare. A glare like I somehow wasn't here before him. Giving me that annoyed look he normally seems to get with me, he slides in front of the creepy guy who cuts his eyes over his shoulder and slowly starts to smirk. Snapping my eyes back to the table I swallow the large lump in my throat and try to focus back on the game.

"Brooke…" Haley nervous cuts her eyes over me and I stand up straight when I feel a body behind mine. Feeling my hands shake, I slowly turn on my heels when I hear a throat clear.

"Hey sweetheart," some guy stands before me. A cut across his cheek, but other than that being creepy surprisingly attractive. His eyes are a dark brown, his hair black and his smile would seem sweet if it wasn't for the fact he was in that group of guys and Lucas and Lucas looks like he is about to murder someone across the bar.

"Um…hello," I awkwardly force a smile and try to turn back from him.

"Hey," his hand touches my shoulder and I recoil back. Not that it hurt, not that it was even aggressive just more I've never handle being touched well. "Sorry…" he holds his hands up and offers a slow smile, one that looks apologetic.

"No, I'm sorry. I just…I don't like being touched," I tell him nervously, looking over at Lucas to see his eyes burning into mine.

"Understandable," he nods and I give an uncomfortable smile. "I'm Cam," he introduces and I just slowly nod. "Have a name? Or you want me to guess?" he laughs and I look up at Haley who is giving us both a weird look.

"Brooke…"

"Well it's nice to meet you Brooke. You know, I think I've seen you in here sometimes," he says and I offer a shrug. "You know my friend Luke over there?" he nods his head back to Lucas and my heart starts to race.

"Not…not very well," I mumble out nervously. "Umm…I'm friends with his brother, but I don't know _him_ exactly," I lie and really wish this guy would leave me alone. He isn't being weird, but this whole situation is bugging me out. I don't like it.

"Right…" his eyes flicker with some and he looks over his shoulder. The creepy guy who is beside Lucas smirking as he nods his head. "Well Brooke, you think maybe you could come with me a second?"

"Um…I don't really know you…"

"Yeah, I guess you don't," he lets out a dry laugh.

"And I'm playing a game with my friend…" I nod at Haley who gives him a smile and he offers one to her with a small '_hi_'.

"I see, but it will only be a minute," he promises and I swallow the large lump. Looking up at Lucas and nervously rubbing my hand along my chest.

'_Don't…' _

He is stern with his expression and I give a slight unsure shrug of what to do.

'_Go. Home. Now.' _

His point is clear and I slowly nod and look back at Haley, her standing up and walking over by my side.

"Look Cam, I'm sure there is a real important reason, but I'm about to leave. Haley is my ride home and she needs to get to a doctor's appointment," I tell him slowly looping my arm through hers. "But nice meeting you," I flash a big smile and quickly spin on my feet, suddenly a hand latching onto mine and my blood runs cold a moment.

"Look Brooke," something flickers through him and I look down at his arm, glance up at Lucas and see the fire flash through his eyes. His body tensing up and eyes narrowing on Cam's hand. "I'm not trying to be an ass, but I _really_ need you to come with me."

"Cam…I-"

"And I get that, but if you don't come with me, shit might happen and I know for a fact Lucas isn't _just_ the brother of your friend," his eyes lock on mine and I grow nervous. "They all know that, so I think its best you come with me."

"Brooke…" Haley holds my hand tight. "It's _not_ your problem…" she reminds me but I can't help it. "Let's leave…"

"I…just…just give me a minute Hales, ok?" I ask and her eyes plead with me to leave. "It's Lucas," I tell her and know that's all I have to give. As crazy as he drives me, as much as I wish I could just walk out and leave, I can't. I don't know what Cam means and I can't let something happen to Lucas. I…he's Lucas. My Broody.

"Brooke…"

"I'll be right back," I promise and nervously allow Cam to place his hand on my back and lead me toward the group. Seeing about a million things flashing through Lucas's eyes before he rolls them and tightens his fist.

"Well hello," the creepy guy with the nasty smile flashes me a grin and claps his hands together. "How are you doing?"

"F-fine…" I stutter out and shift awkwardly on my feet.

"I'm Damon," he tells me and I slowly nod glancing at the ground. "Name…" his tone harsher and I cringe some.

"This is Brooke," Cam says for me. "Her name is Brooke…"

"Brooke," Damon cuts his eyes at Lucas who keeps his eyes locked on me. "You know my friend here Brooke?" he points at Lucas and I slowly nod.

"I…I go to school with his brother…he's my friend. I don't really know Lucas…I don't think they really get along…family issues…" I mumble out and cut my eyes up at Lucas who for a second let's a smile tug at his lips.

'_Good girl…'_

Least I did one thing right he approves of.

"Yeah, not surprised," he chuckles smacking Lucas on the shoulder and he sends him a glare. "Luke seems to be the family disappointment and all. But Brooke," he stands in front of me and I feel my body cringe. "Did you know Lucas here dates my sister?" he questions and my eyes snap up to his and way faster than I like feel pressure start to build in them. Cutting my eyes down to the ground my breath starts racing quicker as I try to regain my composer.

"No…" my voice cracks a little and I blink quickly.

"Yeah…been together a long time," he informs me. I mean, I know there was that girl at the party that one time, but he acted like he didn't like her. I mean, he went to bed that night with me. I've never seen her since…he knew I cared about him, he made me believe he cared a little too and…and damn does it not hurt like hell to realize how stupid I am. "Totally in love and all that bullshit…which is surprising being as Luke here is so emotionless," he throws his thumb up to him and at this moment I'm so numb I don't even care. "But you see," his crooked grin making me shiver. "Every tough guy has something, one little thing that makes him tick," slides around the group of people with a smirk, Lucas not taking his eyes off him as he moves. "And you just have to figure out what that thing is," he stops right behind me, my heart racing at his closeness and body cringe at his smell. It was a strong scent of alcohol and weed mixed with some real bad body odor and some cheap cologne. "Hi," he grins and I hold my breath as his scent washes over at me. "You're a pretty thing," he tells me and I cut my eyes over at Lucas, his eyes hardening and turning a dark gray. "When someone complements you, you are supposed to thank them."

"Th-thank you," I stutter out, my eyes still locked on Lucas. How could he not tell me? How could he make me look so dumb? God, I can't imagine the number of laughs he had behind my back with all the stupid things I told him.

"No," he grabs my chin, turning it to look at him, my heart pounding against my chest, Lucas's hands clenching by his side. "You are supposed to look at the person you're talking to when you say it."

"Thank you," my eyes slam shut when he tightens his grip on my chin.

"You know," he speaks, slowly letting go of my chin. "I think we could make a deal," he looks over at Lucas. "I'll let this slide but I get one night," he turns back to me. "With her," he wraps his finger around one of my curls giving it a tug.

"Damon…" Lucas growls, his jaw tightening.

"It's only fair Luke," his tone so fake it makes me sick. "I mean you screw me over so I get to _screw_ her over- Well you know what I mean," he smirks, licking his lips at me. "Don't worry darlin' I won't be _too_ rough," his hand grips my hips, making me jerk forward, his long nail digging into my side making it burn.

"Lucas!" I shriek; my hand flying to my mouth when he slams Damon against the wall away from me.

"Don't touch her," he growls, his hands around Damon's collar.

"Found it," he smirks, his mood not at all changing.

"I'm not kidding Damon, your issue is with me. Touch her again and see what happens," he threatens and I look back at Haley suddenly wanting to be _anywhere_ but here.

"Oh Luke," Damon shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Never would I have thought it would be a piece of ass that would make you tick," he chuckles at his own comment. "She must be one hell of a _fuck_. Really makes me excited to slide in her later tonight…."

Then before I know it Lucas's fist goes flying forward into Damon's jaw and I watch as he does it _over_ and_ over _again. I try to stop him, I grab his arm to but he doesn't and it scares me. _This_ Lucas scares me.

* * *

"Uh," Lucas cringes when I put a warm cloth to the cut above his eye.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, moving it to his lip and again he hisses. "Lucas…" I frown looking at his puffed up cheek and bruised face. How everything turned out I don't know. Before I even knew it Lucas and Damon were on the ground, some of Damon's _friends_ were grabbing on Lucas pulling them apart and then Lucas was taking on four alone, hence why he is all cut up. "Why did you hit him?" I shake my head, ringing the bloody cloth in the sink.

"Because he doesn't need to touch you," he growls, his top lip flaring up as he thinks about it.

"I was fine," I walk back over to him as he sits on the sofa's armrest. "Lift your arms up," I instruct grabbing onto the hem of his shirt.

"Brooke I-"

"Now Lucas!" I order, not at all patient with him and with a growl he cringes lifting his arms. Carefully and as slow as I can I lift the black shirt over his head and I yank in a breath. "Lucas…" my fingers brush over the bruises and red spots.

"It's ok," his tone is soft, taking my hand.

"It's not and… and it's all my fault," my eyes tear as I look at him. "This happened because of me- if I…if I didn't come you would have been fine- you would be fine," I shake my head slamming my eyes shut.

"Hey," his large hands frame my face. "Look at me," he says but I keep my eyes shut. "_Pretty Girl,_" the name makes my heart skip a beat and I wonder if he knows what his effect on me is. "Look at me," he repeats and I slowly crack my eyes open to look at him through my blurry eyes. "You didn't do this," he pushes my hair back.

"I did Lucas...I…I-"

"Shh…" he hushes. "I would rather you be there, be where I can protect you," he gives a gentle smile, his eyes back to that gorgeous blue.

"Why do you want to protect me so bad?" I question, feeling my whole body trembling.

"You know why Brooke," he pulls me a little closer to him.

"I don't…" I shake my head, my heart about two seconds from completely pounding out of my chest. "I don't know why because I don't know what we are doing."

"What do you mean?" his hand runs from my cheek and to my neck, his thumb stroking back and forth over my throat, an act that would normally scare me but not when Lucas is doing it, when he does its almost calming.

"Lucas, you have a girlfriend, a girlfriend you _never_ told me about," my temper rises a bit and his eyes close. "Why didn't you tell me? Didn't I deserve to know?"

"Brooke, that whole thing is so complicated," he frowns and I close my eyes shaking my head. "But she _isn't_ my girlfriend," he makes clear and for some reason I believe him. One look in his eyes and I quickly believe he isn't lying to me. I don't know why I believe everything he does and says. "So again," he pushes my chin up with his thumb to look at him. "What do you mean?" his eyes search mine and I frown.

"I don't know…" I look down taking a step back from him, feeling like I will never know what _we are_. I mean are we friends, are we hanging out, am I in some creepy way like his little sister that he worries about? But again that wouldn't make since because we flirt and he makes rude comments and says stuff you would never say to a sister so I don't get it, are we together, talking, hell anything? "I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Brooke…" he grabs ahold of my wrist and I watch as he shifts his hand down and lace his fingers with mine. "Damon is a bastard," he randomly tells me and I let out a dry laugh. "And you can't believe shit he says."

"Ok," I agree, fighting back the tears that believed maybe Damon saw something in Lucas that he felt for me that I didn't.

"But…" those gorgeous eyes lock onto mine. "Every now and then he does have his moments of being right," he tells me and reading between it all I slowly let it click, slowly understand that is the closet I will get to Lucas admitting his feelings for me.

"Ok," I give a sad smile. I don't get why it's so hard for him. Why he can't just admit if he cares about me, say _'Brooke I care,'_ I'm not asking him to say he is in love with me or anything but a nice clarification would be nice. "Come on," I tug his hand. "Let's get you cleaned up," I pull him towards the kitchen and rewetting the cloth, Lucas leaning against the counter.

"Brooke I'm fine," he tries to inform me yet again but I shake my head at him. "Brooke…" he grabs my arm and my breath catches in my throat when my body slams against his. I haven't been like this with him before, never had my body so close to a naked his, or him looking at me like that. "I'm ok," I watch him swallow hard looking down at me.

"I know," I nod, dropping my gaze to the small bruise on his arm. "Just…just let me take care of you," I cut my eyes up at him, slowly and nervously kissing the spot on his arm.

"Brooke…" he watches me as I kiss another spot on his broad chest, and up to a spot on his neck. I feel him hiss in my ear as I suck on a tender spot, leaning up on my toes, snaking my hand up around the other side of his neck.

"Uh…" I cringe slightly, when Lucas spins me around, slamming me against the counter where he once stood.

I feel his breath race across my tingling lips as I stand here, my heart racing as his thumps against his chest. A growl escapes passed those lips I so desperately want to feel before his head drops down and his mouth latches onto my neck.

He nips, sucks and drags his teeth along my neck before his warm tongue crosses over it sending a rush of chills down my spine. He grunts lifting me up on the counter behind me, my nails digging through his shoulders as his grip tight to my hips.

"Uhh…" an almost foreign noise escapes me. I forgot what it felt like to feel that, to feel wanted and needed and craved. A noise deep in his throat comes out when he slams his lips into mine.

It's the first time I've kissed Lucas Scott, the first time I've _really kissed_ him. Felt his thin lips move with mine, felt his hand scrunch my hair up as his fingers get tangled in it and holds on to the back of my head pulling me closer. The first time I've felt his tongue graze across my still trembling lips and _begging me_ for entrance and of course I allow it. I let his tongue dive into my mouth and I let it lead my tongue in a dance I've never done.

"Luke…" I pull back from him, my heart racing from in my chest and my mind going through about a million things at one time. "I want you," I confess, my thumb stroking over his swollen lips. "But I need…" I look down feeling so stupid, maybe I shouldn't have stopped this, maybe just let it be.

"Need what?" his breath is heavy, pushing my hair from my face.

"I need to know you want me," I whisper to him and as soon as the words come out I feel stupid. "That it's…" I look down, my heart racing even faster against my chest. "That…" I swallow the lump growing in my throat as his thumb runs along my neck and pushes my chin up to look at him. "I'm not that girl anymore Lucas," I tell him and know he knows exactly what I mean.

He doesn't have to ask or wonder he knows. I had a reputation, everyone knew that reputation and I don't want it anymore; I don't want Lucas to think of me like that, as just some random thing. I want this to be more than just sex; I want to know it means something to him, that I mean something to him.

"I'm sorry," I look down shaking my head when his eyes go blank for a second. "I'm sorry," I push him back and jump off the counter when I realize exactly what I feared.

"Brooke…" his hand grabs my hand and my body freezes when he pulls me back into him. "I…" he lifts my chin once again to face him and I see it. His eyes flicker with something and it's not lust and it's not want or need or sexual it's something real, something honest and suddenly I'm relaxed. He doesn't even have to say anything because it's there. "I know," he gives a gentle smile, a smile I didn't know he had it even in him. "I don't want that _girl_, I want," his eyes drop over me, "I want you," and the hungry returns in his eyes. "God Pretty Girl," his hands frame my face. "I've wanted you for so long," he growls, his hands tightening in my hair. "And I can't… I can't control it anymore," he admits and my stomach jumps into my throat. "I _need_ you," his breath rushes over my lips and mine catches.

"Ok," I nod slowly, somewhat enjoying his eyes searching for mine in the fear I might reject him. Lucas doesn't confess anything ever, doesn't show feeling towards anyone and I think that is the closest anyone has ever gotten to having Lucas Scott admit any type of feelings. "I'm yours," I smile leaning up on my toes, my lips hovering just barely over his. "Yours," I whisper, a fire lighting within those gorgeous pale blue eyes.

"Mine," he growls deep within his throat, slamming his lips back against mine and sending a fire through me. Wrapping my arms tight around his neck, his arms come around me and with such ease lifts me up in his arms. Him wincing just a moment as the soreness of his body, before dismissing it and carrying me back toward his room.

Slamming my back into the wall, I gasp a little as his mouth releases mine and trails a line down my neck, sitting me up on his dresser, I grip my hand in his blonde locks as he slowly drops before me and starts pushing up my shirt and kissing my stomach. The stubble on his face, tickling my soft skin and my skin tingles all over. Pushing my shirt up higher and higher, I wait until it moves across my bra and tug it off.

Curling my arm back around his neck, I bring him back up to kiss me as his hand slides into the back of my jeans. Tugging and fighting with them enough to loosen them and lifts me up to pull them off the rest of the way.

"Luke…" my heart pounds into my chest as he starts sucking once again on my neck. Panting hard when he steps closer to me and I feel his want press against my center. Not being able to take much more of not feeling him and pushing him back enough to grip my hand on his belt and tossing it off. Throwing it off into the dark room, I hear it crash into something but I really don't care. Fiddling with the button on his pants and pushing them down.

Lucas once again lifting me in his arms as he shuffles his way to the bed, his mouth again on mine as we collapse on top and I hear him shake his feet until the pants lay in a pile on the floor.

"God, Luke," I throw my hand into the pillow when he rolls his hips into mine. Swearing if he keeps doing that small movement I'll lose it right here. I haven't slept with someone in so long; I mean months it has been. But god I forgot how good it felt. Wiggling around, he grabs the sheet and tosses it over us when he notices I shiver slightly in the cold room. Giving me a sweet smile, well as sweet as a smile as Lucas Scott can give, I bite my bottom lip looking back at him.

"Mmm…" he smirks, dropping his mouth to cover over mine. I feel like I'm holding my breath as he kisses down my chest, his hands doing their own thing as they travel everywhere, giving me squeezes and digging the nails, that he barely has, but using them to dig slightly in my skin, making me want to hiss out but I control it, at least for right now. Stopping at my navel I bite back my groan when he bites down on the skin.

Sliding further down my body, he disappears under the dark sheet and my heart races against my chest as he kisses the inside of my thigh and biting down making it shake, him kissing up my leg and lifting it over his shoulder and I watch as I see his sheet covered head lifts up for a second to peel back my panties before dropping back down and I think I might lose it.

I suck hard on my bottom lip not to scream his name as I feel his tongue tease me, run along me before slipping inside and yanking back out making my body quiver. He is such a teasing asshole sometimes and I hate him for it. Yet the hate only lasts so long before his tongue does a slow lick across me, sucking as he does and my whole body shivers.

"Uhh…" I groan in the back of my throat slamming my hands over my face as I feel the sweat droplets start on my forehead. I haven't even done anything and he already has me sweating. I bite the inside of my cheek, chew my bottom lip and even grind my teeth into my finger just to not make a noise and it's harder than one thinks. I don't think in my life I've ever wanted someone as bad as I want him.

"Lucas…" I slid my hand under the sheet, meeting his golden locks and nails dig inside his head. Lucas wrapping his arms around my thighs and bringing me into him, keeping me planted as my hips start to buckle into him. "Oh my- shit!" my back arches as the wave washes over my body. "Lucas…" my hands grab onto his face and yanking him up towards me, his mouth slamming hard into mine.

One of his hands resting by my side as he holds himself up, feeling his lower body grazing over mine, making me moan. His free hand sliding behind my back, his head pulling back locking eyes on mine, lifting my back as he knocks the clip undone. Pulling the bra off me and tossing it to the side, his eyes running all over me before reaching back to my eyes and he frowns.

"What?" I pant out not getting the look on his face. Why is he frowning? What did I do? "Is something wrong?" my heart starts to race, but not for the high he just gave me but because I can't read him. "Did I do something wrong?" I wonder, not knowing how since I haven't really done anything yet.

"No…" he shakes his head and my gaze follows his as he tugs the sheet down some and reveals my hip bone.

"Luke…" I start to shake my head quickly when his thumb strokes over a bruise on the normally clear skin. "No!" I tell him and grip onto his face and bring it to rest against mine. "Broody no…that's not what you think," I let him know quickly. "I hurt myself at practice," I explain the mark. "We have a closet where our mats are and stuff and its dark and I stupidly slammed my hip into the doorknob."

'_Promise?' _he growls a bit and I quickly nod.

"Trust me…it's not a like that. I haven't seen him in weeks. He's been really busy and working in California for the last few months."

"Ok…" he seems to still be debating that as his fingers dance over it.

"Don't worry…the…the only one who has those kinds of marks it you," I frown at all the bruises and he slowly smirks. Giving me a look I can't really read before smashing his mouth back into mine. "Luke…" I cup his cheek, relaxing in the kiss I'm sharing with this boy as I slide my feet up to tuck in his boxers and push them down. Feeling him grin and shake his head as his body relaxes between my legs, them spreading just a bit farther apart as he drops himself on me.

"Uhh…" I arch into him a little when I feel him slip inside of me, pausing about halfway before pushing in me the rest. Breathing out heavy, my eyes slamming shut when he pulls back, almost completely withdrawing from me before thrusting back, causing another moan to escape from me. Rolling his hips I dig my nails into his back as his head drops down to kiss my neck. His hand running down my body and grabbing onto my thigh, wrapping my leg around him his movement a steady rhythm that ever thrust making a new noise escape my mouth.

I don't know if this is happening. I mean, I feel it, my god I feel it, but I'm scared. I feel like if I close my eyes to tight and open them this will all be just a dream. Not like I haven't dreamt of this before, not like I haven't thought about it a million times before and that scares me. I don't want this to be just a one night thing with him. I know he has said it wasn't that, but I just don't know and even in this moment I'm still so scared for this to end. So scared that once it does that will be it, we will be done. He is just so damn hot and cold and right now…right now he is definitely hot.

"Uh…" I moan when in the smoothest moment I've ever experienced he rolls himself on his back and bringing me on top of him. His fingers sliding through my hair and bringing me to kiss him, his tongue sliding over my lips and his teeth nipping at my bottom one before I welcome the warm object it stroking it along mine making me moan again. Planting my hand on his chest my nails dig into his skin releasing a hiss from his lips as I lift myself and slam myself back on him. The feeling building up inside me with every hit.

"Mmm…" I hum against his mouth, Luke lifting himself up to sitting up, his arms sliding around my small frame and helping me move. Trailing that mouth I've been bragging about along my neck and nipping at the skin on my neck, finding my pulse point and biting down I'm sure feeling it race as I throw my head back. "Luke…" I wrap my arm around his neck, lifting myself faster and faster against him, enjoying the noises he makes each time I slide back over him.

"God…" he growls, flipping me over on my back, suddenly pumping faster and harder into me, bringing me faster and closer to my edge. Rolling my hips under him feeling him bury himself more into me and hitting the same point _over and over_ again. My heart races about out of my damn chest as he brings me over that edge.

"Uhh…" I moan, my whole body seeming to almost fly off the bed as he thrust into me a few more times reaching his peak. Biting down on my shoulder he lets out a low moan into the skin, the wave rushing through both our bodies as my toes curl under and every nerve ending in me seems to tingle. Panting heavily his body doesn't collapse on top of me like I've experienced in the past.

His large hand just cupping onto my cheek as he rests his head against mine and looks at me, giving a few gentle kisses to my lips as his hands free hand slides down to lace with mine.

Him resting comfortably on top of me and gives me a look I swear no one in my life has ever given me.

"Are you ok?" he whispers out and I nod and wiggle my legs under him so I can, slide my foot up his leg. "I'm sorry about earlier…" he says and my brows pull together.

"Like…when this started earlier?" I grow nervous and he quickly shakes his head no.

"No Pretty Girl," there is that name again. "This I'm not sorry for…I meant earlier at the bar and earlier at the school. I wasn't meaning to be an asshole…"

"I'm kinda used to you being an asshole," I tease a little and he cracks a smile and laugh. "Oh my god, did Lucas Scott just smile?" I joke and he rolls his eyes.

"They knew about you…" he whispers brushing my hair from my face. "When I saw you…I tried to block their view of you but they knew. I shouldn't have let them that close to you…"

"It's ok…"

"No it's not," his jaw locks. "No one is going to hurt you, ok?" he says and I slowly nod glancing away from him before looking back.

"Ok…" I run my finger over the bruise on his cheek and lean up to give him a sweet kiss. "Can I ask you something?" I whisper and he slowly nods. "Are you going to stay with me?" I worry on my lip and his brows crease. "Stay in here with me…I don't want you sleeping on the couch anymore."

"I'm not," he chuckles a little and rolls to his side and moves close to me and wraps his arm around my small body. "I'm right here…" he kisses the back of my shoulder and I grin flipping fully on my side and lacing my fingers with him.

Holding him close to me as I smile and for the first time in weeks falling quickly to sleep.

* * *

_So updated quicker this time!_

_Hope it was worth it and please review!_


	14. Chapter 13

Releasing a long yawn, I stretch my arms above my head and twist in the warm bed. Feeling a small ache between my legs, I cringe only slightly before recalling my night events. Who I had spent the night with, spent the night with and being held with.

"Luke?" I shoot up from the bed; sheet wrapped around me as I glance around and find the bed empty. Feeling my heart race with the missing boy. "Lucas…" I glance out the bedroom door and hear some movement in the kitchen. Searching the floor for my underwear, I tug it on and locate Lucas's large sweatshirt and pull it over my head.

Walking down the long hall, I check quickly to make sure no one was there before peering into the kitchen at the blonde boy standing at the counter. Moving toward him, I slip my arms around his waist and push up on my toes to press a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Morning," I whisper to him and feel his hand graze over my hand.

"Morning," he barely mutters and steps away from me to the fridge and my heart starts to race. Why is he being so weird with me? Why won't he look at me? Does he regret last night?

"Umm…" I nervously scratch my ear and try to think of something to say. "Rachel mentioned Teddy was throwing a party tonight…" I comment and he growls. Great, he is back to growling at me. "Want me to make you something for breakfast?" I finally offer and he releases kind of a mean chuckle.

"You can't cook," he spins to face me for the first time this morning; however I don't like at all how it seems he is just looking through me. "I'm taking a shower," he pushes a cup of coffee at me and I slowly nod curling my hand around the cup. Cringing a little when I hear the bathroom door slam behind me.

* * *

Sitting on the stool in Lucas's kitchen I stir my spoon around my cereal and sip on my coffee. I heard the water from the shower cut off a few moments ago, so I know Lucas is done and I'm nervous. I debated leaving when he went to get in, because he is being so cold with me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do or say.

I don't think my heart could handle him just have been using the right words and using me last night. Hearing the bathroom door open, I tense up as I wait for him to come into the room.

"I was going to take you to breakfast," I suddenly feel him right behind me and I swallow the food in my mouth.

"Oh…uh…sorry," I awkwardly place the spoon back in the bowl and feel my whole body shiver. "Luke-" I go to ask if all is ok and suddenly feel his lips graze over my neck. "Oh…" I laugh a little and twist my head to the side and kiss his temple. Lucas grips the stool and with ease twisting it around to face him before stepping between my legs. His hands resting on the counter behind me as I sit trapped as he sucks harder on my neck. "Luke…" my heart starts to race in my chest and breath becomes short. "Lucas, wait a minute," I place my hands on his chest and give him a shove back from me. Him releasing a deep growl as his eyes turn a dark gray.

'_What?'_

"I…I'm sorry, I just…I'm confused," I tell him honestly and his brows pull together lost.

'_Why?'_

"Because…" I glance down nervously before cutting my eyes up at his before back down. "You just seemed…distant this morning," I fiddle with my fingers and shrug some. "I thought maybe you regretted last night…but now…now you're different again."

"I never talk in the mornings," he reminds me, like I should be aware of that. "Isn't that why you call me Broody so much? Because I'm so broody and moody in the mornings?"

"You're broody and moody all the time," I let out a dry laugh. "Thought maybe after last night you would be different…at least with me…"

"Brooke…" he releases a long breath and shakes his head. "I don't regret last night, but last night doesn't change who I am…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm still moody and say asshole things and don't like talking," he shrugs toying with a piece of my hair. "No matter how many times we have sex, that isn't going to change," he points out and I do know that. Even if we were anything serious, Lucas is set in his ways. He is just him and honestly I wouldn't want him another way. I like _this_ Lucas.

"I know…just was being a total girl about it…"

"Plus…" he awkwardly glances away from me and scratches the back of his neck.

"Plus what?"

"After last night, I can't stop thinking about it," his eyes flicker with something and I slowly smile. "I mean, I woke up in the middle of the night wanting it again, woke up this morning wanting it, hell you in my clothes this morning made me want you even more…"

"Really?" I giggle a little and he growls shaking his head and dropping it against mine.

"I didn't want you to think that was all I wanted from you," he whispers and I slowly nod getting that. "I'm trying to be a decent guy. I'm not doing great at it, but I'm trying."

"You're trying to be a decent guy for me?" I know I light up like an idiot for that he just growls and looks away from me. "Oh Broody," I giggle, placing my hands on his cheeks and lifting my head up for a sweet kiss. Suddenly all of that and this morning being ok. "Just be you ok? Don't change…I've accepted and grown to care so much about that guy. So just be him…"

"Fine…" he grumbles and I giggle some. "Can asshole me take you back to bed now?" he questions and I frown shaking my head.

"As much as I really wish I could, I have to get to school," I tell him and I swear, don't quote me on this, but I swear he is pouting now. I didn't know he pouted ever, but this looks like a pout.

"Who goes to school anymore?"

"People who want to graduate," I tease and he growls rolling his eyes. "I would skip it if I could," I tell him, running my hand over his bruised cheek and frowning some. "But I have a quiz I can't miss."

"Fine…" he shoves back. "I'll drive you," he grabs his keys and I start shaking my head.

"You don't have too…" I tell him but he growls walking over and grabbing his wallet. "My car is here," I tell him, but it's almost like I'm talking to a damn wall. He is seriously ignoring me as he pulls on his shoes. "I'll get my bag," I roll my eyes knowing very well once Lucas has made up his mind there is no use in trying to change it.

* * *

The music is loud, the people are filing in and the drinks are flowing but I'm just sitting on the counter in the kitchen sipping my drink, non-alcoholic. Lucas doesn't like me drinking, not around these people. He honestly doesn't even like these people being here but Teddy will just show up with tons of people and he just lets it ago. Now of course if he is in a seriously bad mood he will tell them to leave or he will go into his room making sure everyone knows to leave him alone but normally he just lets it be.

However he doesn't trust the people here, not at all. He won't let me take a drink from anyone, won't let me drink more than one drink, and its rare he lets that happen, and if I ever happen to sit my drink down even for a second he gets me a new one. I'm also the only one who doesn't have to pay a damn thing. Everyone else gets charged saying if they are eating his food, drinking his drinks and using his home and he doesn't want them here they will give him money. Not much I mean five dollars or so but I'm also the only one, I guess other then Nathan, who knows that he also gives that money to Karen.

"Hey," I lift my head to see him standing in front of me, a smile already etched across my face.

"Hey," I bite my bottom lip, draping my arms loosely over his shoulders and around his neck. "You ok?" I see his normal broody face brooding just a little bit more.

"Yeah," he tosses a glance over his shoulder at everyone. "I just didn't want people over tonight," he shrugs, running his finger tips slowly up and down my thighs.

"I'm sorry," I tilt my head to the side, playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck. "Why don't you tell them to leave?"

"Kinda late for that," he chuckles a bit and my heart skips a beat. I wish this Lucas was around more; the one who smiles and is gentle and sweet and caring; the one who will laugh and seem relaxed. I feel like the other side of him is almost a mask to protect himself from the world but every now and then his guard drops around me, especially after last night but sadly I also know that with a snap of my fingers they will all fly back up and the cold, distant Lucas is back in its place.

"Well maybe they won't stay long," I offer the thought and he nods. "Do you…" I worry on my bottom lip and his brow creases at my trail off.

"What?"

"Do you want to be _completely_ alone tonight?" I question knowing he does have those moods, they aren't often and few and far in between but he does get where he just wants to be alone. I hate them because I love being with him but I do get it. However after last night I really hope he isn't going to slowly start kicking me to the side.

"Yeah," he nods and my heart sinks. "I want to be completely alone tonight," he tells me, leaning closer so his lips are barely grazing over mine. "With you," he has his eyes locked on mine before pushing his lips back against mine.

I circle my arms tighter around his neck pulling him closer as he steps further between my legs, spreading them just a bit more and squeezing my thighs making me let out a whimper.

"Are you ok?" he yanks his lips from mine, mine quickly missing them.

"Yes," I nod wiping my lip gloss from the corner of his mouth. "I'm just a little sore," I confess slightly embarrassed.

"Sore?" he furrows his brow and drops his gaze to my lower half. "Did I hurt you?" his eyes trail back up to meet mine.

"What? No!" I tell him quickly, a breath quickly escaping him. "I just…I haven't exactly used those muscles in a long time," I admit, a little over a year being the last time I actually had sex. "And the last guy I did have sex with well he wasn't…" I trail off.

"Wasn't what?" he pushes almost concerned he did something wrong, that he was to rough with me or something.

"Well he wasn't well…you know," I look down at his lower half and nod my head down and he lets out a chuckle clearly catching it. "And what little he did have only lasted about five minutes because he was more concerned about getting himself off then me," I blush not believing I just admitted that to him.

"I'm sorry," he again laughs leaning in and kissing me. "I mean not really because I don't like thinking someone other guy can please my girl but still," he gives a cocky grin before dipping his head down and kissing that spot on my neck he found last night.

"Lucas…" I smile, lowering my head and running my fingers through his hair. "You said _my_ _girl_," I kiss the tip of his ear, him still sucking on my neck.

"I know," he pulls off, a little ping of disappointment flying through me.

"Is that like your claim on me?" I wonder. "That I'm a stage above every other girl in your life."

"Didn't I make that clear last night?" he questions and I really wouldn't dare tell him that he never makes _anything_ clear. Everything about Lucas Scott and his feelings even after last night are still a mystery to me.

"I just need to hear it, like what my _technical_ label is," I search his eyes hoping to find it but sadly _my_ Lucas disappears and the other one returns.

"I don't like labels," he takes half a step back but to me it's like a million.

"I do," I drop my gaze to his chin so I don't have to look into those cloudy blue eyes.

"Then," he takes a half step closer to me and my body relaxes. "Label me as you want. As long as the label confirms that _you_ are mine and _nobody_ else is allowed to touch you in a way that I do."

"Ok Luke," I let out a small laugh at the fact he just labeled it all on his own. I don't know why he doesn't just say it; he talks in circles so much sometimes. "Oh god," I drop my head to his shoulder when a familiar group of girls enter the front door.

"What?" Lucas turns his head and kisses my temple.

"Teddy brought more friends," I groan the cheery laughter filling the room.

"Oh," he looks over his shoulder at the group of blond, brunette and black hair.

It's not that I have anything against the girls. It's just that honestly they are annoying. Candis drives me completely insane with her perfect act and Theresa is honestly nine times out of ten a huge bitch to everyone and Jacquelyn has this better then everyone attitude that honestly fits the rest of the girls and then there are a few more in the group who are on the cheerleading squad who make me want to pull my hair out. Other then really Haley, Rachel, Peyton and maybe one other girl I can't stand them.

"Teddy does seem to like them young," he comments and I agree.

"Luke come on it's your turn!" Teddy yells as he walks towards the beer pong table, carrying Theresa as he walks towards it.

"Lucas…" I grab his hand when he starts heading over towards him. "Please don't go over there," I beg, a small amount of insecurity popping up in me.

"Why?" he looks confused, his scared brow flickering up.

"It's just you don't trust me around these people," I wave my hand around. "I don't trust them," I nod my head towards the giggling girls. "Not around you."

"Brooke…" he growls grabbing my face and pushing his lips against mine, a kiss that makes my whole body go weak. "People here don't worry me in the 'they may take you away' or something, people worry me here because they might hurt you or try something."

"I know," I nod understanding that because I don't think there is anyone who could take me away from him. However I know these girls and it doesn't change my non trust in them.

"So come on," he takes my hand like that makes everything ok. "I'm going to go win some money but want you with me," he tugs me off the counter and takes me over towards the table. "No worries," he presses a kiss to my temple before stepping in front of the end of the table lining up the cups, even just with him being a step away my worry washes over me.

"Brooke!" I get almost a unison, rehearsed squeal as all the girls give me a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Candis asks acting like she didn't just see me walk over with Lucas, _holding his hand_ I must add.

"Well it is my _boyfriend's_ house," I tell her but keep my eyes locked onto Lucas as I say that, see the reaction I get by my choice of words. He doesn't really comment on it even though I know he heard me, he actually doesn't even turn to look at me, just stays completely relaxed, wipes his hands off on his old jeans and slides up his sleeves to his elbow grabbing the white ball.

"Oh," she starts scanning around the room. "Which one is that?" she again plays dumb and I want to slap the stupid girl.

"Baby can you go get us another beer please?" he tosses a glance over his shoulder and my heart skips at his name and that it was almost his way of informing the girls its him.

"Sure," I have the stupidest smile in the world crossing my face. "I'll be right back," I tell the girls, trying not to grin at the shocked looks on their face.

Walking away I feel his eyes on me the whole time, almost like something terrible will happen to me on the ten steps from the where he is to the kitchen, grabbing a couple beers from the fridge and walking back towards him.

"Here," I hand it to him, still smiling like an idiot.

"Thank you Pretty Girl," and another heart skip as he drops his head kissing me gentle on the lips.

"So," Theresa steps over to me as I take a step back giving Lucas some room. "You are dating Lucas Scott?"

"Yes," I answer now without hesitation watching as he plays with the guys.

"Long?" Morgan, another girl from cheer asks and I just offer a shrug.

"That's…nice," something flickers across Candis's face before pushing out a smile.

"Yup," I lean back on my heels with a smile, all of a sudden completely relaxed.

* * *

"Good job _Luke_," Theresa grins when Lucas once again makes another shot. "You are really good at this," she takes a step a little too close to him.

"Yeah," he lets out almost a grunt in responds.

"Hey Dimples," I lift my gaze to see a familiar guy standing towards the middle of the table. "Get me a drink will ya gorgeous?" he smirks and his teeth give me a reminder of the first time I was ever at Lucas's house.

"No," Lucas answers before I get a chance; never lifting his gaze from refilling his cups.

"Lucas you aren't in control of everyone's moves," the drunken slur comes through.

"No," he finally looks up, fire burning through him. "But you aren't going to order her around. If you want something get one of them to get it," he nods his head to Theresa, Candis and the others, their jaws dropping at his tone. "You leave Brooke alone," he orders, reaching behind him, grabbing my belt loop and yanking me into him. "Got it?" his tone is harsh.

"Luke it's ok," I slide my arms around his waist; enjoying the warmth of his hand as it slides under my shirt; his rough hand stroking the skin.

"No," he looks down at me, his fingers still sending chills through me. "No one will talk to _my girlfriend_ like that alright?"

"Luke…" I smile, completely dismissing whatever this conversation was about leaning up and capturing his lips with mine.

"I'm done playing," Lucas tosses the ball on the table; the bouncing noise and vibrating of his lips making me pull back. "Ya'll do whatever," he grabs the money off the table and leads us over to the couch on the other side of the room, somewhat secluded away from everyone.

"I kinda like you being protective of me," I tease, slowly climbing myself up in his lap.

"Yeah?" he slides both his hands around my back and up under the back of my shirt.

"Yeah," I toss my hair back, dipping my head down and kissing along his neck.

"Brooke…" he groans, I start rocking my hips against him.

"I want to feel you Lucas," I bite onto his ear. "Feel your hands on me and your mouth," I kiss behind his earlobe, biting down and flicking my tongue over the now sore spot. "I want you inside of me," I grind harder against him, his breath becoming heavy in my ear. "Please Luke," I feel the throbbing want for him between my legs as I grind harder against him.

"Baby…" his hands grip tight on my hips stopping me. "If you keep begging me like that I swear to god I will fuck you right on this damn couch," he informs me and I get a sneaky grin.

"Promise?" I smirk and watch something flush over him.

"That's it," he jerks up with me in his arms. "Teddy," he moves towards his friend.

"Yo?" Teddy spins around, raising his brow at me hanging in Lucas's arms, my body completely wrapped around his. "Hmm…hello B," he winks and I blush a little.

"Teddy focus," Lucas snaps his fingers. "I am going to bed got it," he informs him, about half the room resting their eyes on me and Lucas.

"Baby…" I blush even deeper, burying my face in his neck.

"I'm going to bed and this place better be empty and cleaned up when I wake up got it?!" his tone clearly an order and not a question.

"Like always," Teddy does one of his many voices that makes me smile; he is nuts.

"Good," he heads back towards his room and my heart races at what's about to happen. Every time I think of being with Lucas again I get all tingly. "Oh Jones turn the music up louder," he yells as we disappear down the hall. Me truly hoping the only sound the house hears is the slamming of the door, however, knowing as the night goes on they heard way more.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review and let me know what you think!_


	15. Chapter 14

"Let's go Ravens!" we cheer as we ruffle our pom poms together. The colors of white and blue flashing quickly before all of us as we watch our team run down the court to make another shot.

"You seem to be a in a better mood lately," Peyton comments as we stand on the side lines.

"That's because she is getting laid," Rachel smirks, lifting her arm and shaking the pom-pom. "Come on Nathan!" she cheers as he catches the ball and darts back down toward us.

"Shut up Rachel," I grumble, trailing my eyes around the small gym and landing on the sandy blonde up in the corner. His normal broody face on as he watches his brother run around. I like him like this, watching Nathan. He wouldn't ever admit it, neither would, but he loves his little brother and he is way protective of him.

"Am I not right?" her brow arches and I try not to, but I feel the slow smile start to etch around my face. "Told ya…"

"Yeah, whatever," I flip my hair from my eyes and again look at the blonde in the corner. He is so damn cute. It's been a week since the party and honestly, Rachel is right. I'm smiling way more because of him. I swear anytime we brush against each other, the other pins one against something and we go at it again. I can't help it, I can't control it. I just want him all the time and it's amazing. He is amazing.

Yes, he is still moody and grumpy and I'm sure I still annoy him, but…well it just seems to work.

'_And the Ravens win!' _gets shouted and I yank my attention back to the game to see the students storm the court. Watching as all my friends cheer and laugh, but I don't care to join in. Pushing through the crowd, I break free and grin at the boy waiting by the back doors. Taking a step forward, I freeze when a hand latches onto mine and spins me around. Suddenly my face slamming into a hard chest.

"Hey!" I recognize the voice of Nick, and I quickly try to detangle myself from him.

"Nick," I feel the eyes burn into me and swallow hard. "Uh…hi," I glance over my shoulder to see Lucas's brows pull and eyes turn dark.

"Hey, you coming to the party at my place?" he wonders, completely clueless to what is stirring behind me. If he only knew that touching me could really get him hurt. Lucas is a little _over_ protective.

"I don't know," I worry on my lip and give a shrug. "I'm with my boyfriend," I point my thumb over my shoulder to make sure he knows and he follows the direction to Lucas.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Nathan's older brother," I light up at the mention of him. God, I'm stupid over that boy.

"Long?"

"We've known each other about six months," I tell him instead of that we only just got together. I don't want him knowing that. I feel if he does he might push things more. Not that there are _things_ to push. He and I have been over for a while.

"Oh…"

"Yeah," I take a slow step back. "But I'm going to go. Good game, maybe _we_ will see you at the party," I call quickly to him and spin on my feet. A nervous smile, but still a huge smile plastered on my face as I move toward the blonde. "Boyfriend!" I skip up to him and place my hands on his shoulders as I give him a quick kiss. A kiss he clearly isn't into, as his eyes burn over my shoulder.

"That guy…" he mumbles and I follow his gaze to Nick, who is now laughing with his teammates.

"That's Nick," I offer a shrug and trail my finger slowly up his chest. "We've known each other since middle school…Grew up over by Nate."

'_Oh_' he grunts and I roll my head back with an eye roll before cupping his cheek and slamming his mouth into mine. Him groaning a bit, before cupping my backside and drawing me close. I blush a little when I feel a light draft where he has my skirt rising up, but he clearly doesn't seem to care, when I try to knock it back down. Luke just gripping tighter, doing a spin, he dances us out of the gym and I'm against a wall.

"Lucas!" I giggle, gripping his hand when it trails up under my skirt. "People are around," I blush, catching the eyes of a few classmates as they stand in the hall with their families and some people from the other school.

'_So?'_

"So, I come to school every day. I don't want that reputation again," I give a light shrug and he steps back from me and my body quickly misses his warmth as his eyes dance around the area and he runs a hand through his hair. "Hey…" I grab his hand when he looks a little sorry for the scene we just had. "It's fine," I tug him closer and curl my free hand around his shirt. "Don't get that look," I order and he nods as his finger curls up and brushes slowly across my cheek. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

'_No' _

"Want to maybe go to a party with me?" I wonder and he groan shaking his head.

"All you kids do is party, I swear."

"We are in high school. It's what kids do in high school," I defend and he rolls his eyes. "You don't have to go. I can go by myself. My friends just keep giving me shit for blowing them off this week. Not that I care too much because this week has been extremely fun for me," I smirk and bite down on my lower lip making his eyes narrow.

"Don't do that," he growls, stroking his thumb over my lip so I release it. "You know what that does to me."

"I know," I kiss his thumb and his eyes blaze with lust. "How about we head to your place, shower and then you can decide if you want to go with me tonight or not?"

'_Fine'_

"Cool," I push off the wall and link our fingers together. "Now come on, I need to get my bag," I tell him but he doesn't comment on it, just follows me into the crowded gym. "Wait here," I tell him but when I turn he is so into his phone and just completely ignores me. "Alright," I spin into the hallway and yank open the locker room door and step inside.

"Brooke," a hand is on my shoulder and I turn to see Candis and Theresa by my said. "Hey, just wanted to say you did awesome tonight. You were right; the routine you chose was perfect."

"Oh, well thanks," I awkwardly shuffle on my feet, not sure why she is being so nice. I mean, Candis is always _nice_, but she always seems to have a fakeness to her. "Glad I got your approval."

"Yeah, also we had a lot of fun the other night at Luke's place," she tells me and I don't know why that bugs me. I mean, I know she was there but I hate she calls him _Luke_. Like they have been best friends forever and are so damn close after one game of beer pong. Plus, the flirty way she says his name and the flutter of her eyes make me want to punch her.

God, hanging out with Lucas is making me a bitch.

"And we all know you had a great time," Theresa smirks and I flush as I release an uncomfortable laugh. I don't know why I'm embarrassed; I knew what was happening that night. I was there. However, it bothers me to think everyone heard me. In the moment I didn't think about it. In the moment I just wanted Lucas, but I've worked really hard to erase the reputation I've had and I was doing decent at it, however, with the looks they are giving me I know I have it again.

"Yeah, well, I have to go. Lucas is waiting for me," I grab my bag and race around them embarrassed as I take off out of the locker room and back into the gym. Searching my eyes around they land on the broody blonde in the corner still playing with his phone. "Ready?" I push out a cheery smile and his eyes gaze up to mine and crease a moment. Bouncing nervously on my feet I glance around as I scratch the prickles on my neck.

"What's wrong?" he questions and I worry on my lip. "Brooke…" his voice stern and I just offer a shrug and extremely forced smile.

"Nothing, Luke," I lie and quickly do what I can to erase the feelings I had. It's dumb. "We do this thing after games where we saran wrap the other teams captain's car. It's totally lame and I want to get out before they ask me to distract the guys and do it."

"Distract the guys?"

"Luke…" I stomp my foot and almost pout. Not very grown up of me I know. I just want to leave. You know that feeling where you think you're being talked about? Yeah, well the girls in this gym that aren't eye fucking my boyfriend, are talking about me doing that with him. "Let's go please?" I beg and his eyes lift and gaze around the gym at the group of people. His brows pulled tight they cause wrinkles in his forehead and I bite hard on my lip as I watch him think.

Then without a word, he wraps a protective arm around my shoulders and steers me out of the gym and I'm thankful because I didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

"Broody," I walk into the bedroom to find him reading and I grin. I like when I find that. I mean, no one would take broody bad boy Lucas to read, but when he does it gives him almost an innocence. Though, I can attest to the fact he is anything but innocent. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he grunts but doesn't look up from his book. Standing nervously at the door, I chew my lip and after a long pause his eyes lift and drop in the corners. Putting his book down, I know I have his attention and move into the room and climb up into his lap.

"I know I wanted to go to that party, but would it be ok if we just went out and played pool together? Or a movie or…anything…" I give a light shrug and watch him study me a moment.

"I don't like those people at your school," his hands run up my thighs and my body tingles. "They make you all weird. One minute you're fine, the next…weird."

"They don't make me weird," I roll my eyes at his dramatics and shake my head. "I just get tired of all those annoying girls staring at you," I tell him the half-truth and this time his eyes roll. "I mean, you're mine," I run my hand over his chest and my eyes drop to my fingers. "Why can't they get that?" I question and his hand places on mine and I watch him shift a little uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I know you hate these talks."

"I do…"

"Just ignore me," I wave my hand at him and go to move but he catches my wrist.

"I can't," he whispers and my brows knit together. "Ignore you. I can't. I've tried."

"I know. I annoyingly bring you in," I mock his words his told me numerous times and slowly smile. "But I'm glad I do," I whisper and lean in for a sweet kiss.

'_Uhh' _he grunts and flips me over on my back and I release a giggle.

"Boyfriend," my hand plants on his mouth and he pouts, which is truly the cutest thing ever. "We can do this, but I do kinda want to do something. I'm tired of staying in all the time."

"Fine," he grumbles and pushes my hand away before locking his mouth back onto mine.

* * *

"Popcorn?" Lucas stands beside me and I nod excitedly as we places the order for popcorn and some drinks. Pulling his wallet from his back pocket, I glance away when I notice the large sum of cash. I don't know what he does, I don't want to know, so I just do the best I can to ignore and move on.

Dancing my eyes around the theater, I take notice of a girl in the corner sending daggers into me as she stands with more girls. Them all running their eyes over me and I squint trying to figure out where I've seen her before.

"Brooke…" I jerk my eyes to see Lucas staring at me funny. "What is it?"

"Nothing," I try to rub the prickles on my neck and bounce a bit on my feet. "Nothing…" I bite my lip and push out a fake smile. Lifting my chin, he holds it between his thumb and finger and studies me and I just add more pressure to my lip. His eyes cut from mine a fraction and I see him make eye contact with someone across the theater and I swallow hard when he makes the connection and it quickly comes to me why she is so familiar to me. She is that girl that was all over him at the party. The girl that for a night I truly thought of ways to murder.

"You look pretty," Lucas mumbles out a little uncomfortably and my eyes pull together where that came from.

"Huh?"

"You look pretty," he repeats more confident and shuffles his feet toward me. "You always look pretty. I just…I probably should tell you that more," he says and a little smile washes over me.

"Baby…" I giggle out a little and place my hands on his face pulling him down for a tight kiss. Feeling him as he freezes a moment before locking his hand in mine and bringing it around my back yanking me closer to him. "You're so cute," I pull back panting and he grumps at me. "Movie?" I ask and he nods pulling my hand and tugging us toward the theater. Standing beside him in line, I cut my eyes to notice the girls gone and give Lucas's shoulder a kiss as we step forward and toward the dark room.

"Where do you like to sit?" Lucas whispers and as lame as it is, I like when he offers little things like that to make me feel better. Like he wants me to be happy.

"Kinda in the middle?" I offer and he nods as we move through the crowd and place our spot in the middle.

Easing down in our seat, I get comfortable as I place my drink beside me and the popcorn in my lap. Very much enjoying this little date night with my boyfriend.

* * *

This movie is terrible.

I've tried to watch it and pay attention but it's so bad. It has no plot, it drug on to reach the _story line_ and the characters aren't even building at all. It's so flat. I could literally fall asleep.

"Are you cold?" Lucas whispers to me when I shift and tug my dress down some. I thought the dress was cute, it is cute. Just a simple sun dress, but as I've sat in this freezing cold theater I regret my decision not to wear sweatpants and a big shirt.

"A little," I wiggle closer to him, trying not to be too loud. Lucas reaching over and grabbing his jacket from beside us and tosses it up over my bare legs. Instantly welcoming the warmth as his hand drops on my thigh and I reach to lace my fingers through his. Wiggling a faction closer I glance around the theater to see all the people either half-awake or super into the terrible movie. Most into it are nerds who probably are just paying attention to the leads big chest.

Chewing on my lip I nervously fiddle with Lucas's hand making him occasionally toss a look at me before dismissing my moves and going back to watching the movie. I don't think he is into it. Being how much he loves books and characters I doubt he enjoys it but I really don't know.

God, I can't believe I'm about to do this. It's totally not like me, but for some reason I feel myself part my legs a fraction and feel Lucas's fingers graze my bare thigh as I guide his hand up under my dress. His eyes snapping over to me so fast I see something flicker through his eyes as his hand tights under my dress and grips tight in mine.

'_What?'_

"I don't know," my heart races hard and I push up in my seat to nervously reach his ear and I feel my voice start to crack before I even speak. "Just please…" I beg and his head leans closer to for me to speak and I lick my lips nervously. "Touch me," my rasp comes out super heavy and I hear him growl as I bite his lobe.

Lucas pulling his hand from mine quickly and I deflate a fraction as I sink back in my chair a little embarrassed. I can't believe I did that. I must look like the biggest idiot. Who does that?

Well, I think that until I cut my eyes back over at Lucas to see him lifting the arm rest between us and cutting a quick glance behind us to make sure people are a couple rows back.

"You have to be quiet," he leans close to me and I feel a rush fly through my body. "So quiet, baby," he tells me and I nod as he wiggles in the chair and push against his side as he goes back to watching the movie and slowly slides his hand back up my thigh making me quiver.

Shifting to my left, I push my body that closer to him and slide my hand under his jacket to glide over his hand and pushing it forward and watching him smirk. Holding my gaze on the terrible move, I bite my lip wanting to keep the promise of not making a noise as I feel his fingertips graze over my panties, slowly back and forth, back and forth making my shift and quiver and rest my head on his shoulder and squeeze his harm tight.

Twisting his head to kiss the top of mine I hear him release a small chuckle that comes through with a smirk as he whispers, "You're already so wet…" and I blush a little embarrassed.

"Then…" I lick my dry lips and turn my head to face him and nervously breathe in to relax my nervous and hope it comes out as confident as I want. It drives me nuts that when I'm around him I feel so on edge and _not_ Brooke like. Yet I know it's not his fault. Since my dad I've lost a great deal of confidence.

"Then?" he groans out and stares down at my lips and I add more pressure watching the lust flash through his eyes.

"Then," I wiggle closer and tingle when I feel his finger add more pressure to my center. Flipping my hair back I slide my hand up his thigh and grip high making his eyes snap up to mine. "Make me cum…" I give him a smirk and watch his eyes darken and lips part. Breathing through his nostrils, they flare and my heart stops a moment. "Luke…" I worry when he pauses way too long and his hand disappears from my panties.

Grabbing my hand tightly, he yanks me up with a squeal, spilling the popcorn all over the floor and not caring as he tugs us out of the theater and shoves the door open yanking us into the parking lot.

"Broody," I struggle to keep up with him, a little confused, as he yanks me forward and with a hard slam my back is up against his car. "What's wrong? Did…did I make you…mad?" I start to freak not at all knowing the look and suddenly he smiles. I mean, _really _smiles. Not fake smiles he usually sports, but a smile that makes his eyes crinkle in the corners and a feeling erupt in my stomach. And if it wasn't for the lust I still see boiling in his blue orbs I'd say it was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"No," he releases a small chuckle and my toes curl when he steps forward and I feel the bulge between his legs push between mine. "Does that feel mad?" his mouth drops to my neck and I moan when he starts to grind his hips into me. "I was two minutes away from fucking you in that theater," he informs me and a chill runs down my spine and a feeling erupts in my stomach knowing I have such an effect on him.

"How about your car?" I moan as I nod my head back toward the backseat and he groans, yanking on the car door and yanking the front seat forward for me to climb in the back. Glancing around, he pauses way to long for my liking before climbing inside and slamming the door behind him.

Shifting around the small back, I climb up into his lap and quickly release him from his pants, not even caring to remove my underwear, but just pushing it to the side and slowly allow him to sink into me.

"Uh…" I release low moan and swallow a breath as I curl my arm around his neck and lift up to slide back down. Resting my head against his, I give him a gentle kiss as I thread my fingers through his soft hair.

"What?" I open my eyes to see him staring up at me funny and panic runs through me again as I continue a slow pace in hopes to erase that look. "Why…uh, shit…why are you looking at me like that?" I roll my hips a little fast and he hisses gripping his hand through my hair.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he shakes his head with a dry laugh and my eyes widened and I blink quickly at him as I still. "Fuck, Pretty Girl," he takes my hand and brings it down his chest and I feel his heart race under my palm. "You're so perfect," he lifts his chin and presses a kiss to my mouth and as fast his sweet moment was there it's gone. In return is Lucas, my Broody and his hands grip my hips, pushing up my dress and his teeth latch onto my bottom lip making me moan.

"God, Luke, that feels so good," I throw my head back and he presses a hot kiss to my throat and I already feel myself about to reach my climax as I start to ride him faster. And before I know it, I feel all my nerve endings tingle and a prickle crawls up my neck as we both hit our point and release.

Riding it out together I roll my hips along him a couple more times making him groan before settling back in his lap and giving him a few short kisses as I cup his cheek, leading a trail up across his neck and snuggle into his shoulder.

"You ok?" his hand runs across my thighs and I nod snuggling closer.

"Yeah, just suddenly extremely tired," I laugh a light and press another kiss to the side of his neck. "That movie was terrible," I randomly speak and he chuckles with a nod. "But thank you for taking me."

'_Yeah' _he goes back to groaning and I frown a little. I thought maybe we had passed that but I guess not. Least we had a few short sweet moments and if I'm honest, I don't completely hate silent, grumbling Lucas. Just makes his sweet moments that much more perfect.

God, am I crazy about this boy. So damn crazy.

"That's my phone," I hear a buzz and slip up so Lucas slides out of me and adjust my dress as he tucks himself back away. "I can, almost…" I lean back to grab it from the cup holder and release a loud giggle when Lucas presses kisses across my stomach. "Baby, quit," he runs kisses up my beck and across my cheek, his stubble tickling me. "Ok," I adjust back into his lap and see a text from my phone and slide it open and my stomach drops.

"Brooke…" Lucas speaks slowly and I just keep staring at my phone. "Pretty Girl, what's up?"

"My, uh…um…"

"What?" he snatches my phone and reads the text and I feel pressure build in my eyes.

"My dad is back," I whisper out, but I know he knows that as he reads the text. "And he wants me to come home," I tell him and watch the fire rip through his eyes, but not in the way I like, not like before, this is he is pissed. And I really don't like a pissed Lucas.

That one scares me.

* * *

_Review!_


End file.
